Missed Opportunities Adult
by JellyBean30
Summary: A unique story weaving some of the most famous Hameron moments into one fic based on Cameron leaving PPTH. Will a trip down memory lane lead her to stay? MULTI AUTHOR FIC! SMUT! BONUS CHAPTERS!  How did House & Cam finally show their love? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Missed Opportunities, a House/Cameron fic. In discussing an alternative ending for a House scene, several fanfic authors began discussing the idea of writing some of the better known Hameron moments as WE would have liked them to turn out. This fic is what has emerged.

There are ten authors writing this story, so the styles and POV will be very different from one chapter to the next. Each chapter will be credited to the author who penned it, as many of them do not have accounts here at fanfic.

**JellyBean30, DaisyB10, bdh06, JMAC215, DocSaico, mishy-mo, FanFicCrazy, hilandmum, sami282 and CausticChick are our authors!**

The story is set during the final week of Cameron's fellowship with House. She must decide if she is accepting an offer from Cuddy to stay at PPTH or taking a job offer in California. Cameron asks House's advice: stay? Or go?

While House and Cameron are thinking over their time together, each reflects on some of the "moments" they've shared. How do they _wish_ those moments had played out? And will the flood of memories convince them that PPTH is where Cameron belongs?

Read to find out!

_**Missed Opportunities … And So It Begins**_

Chapter 1

_Monday, June 25__th__, 2007…_

_Will this day begin our last week together … why am I even thinking about this … I've been trying to push Cameron away for three years … after Friday I won't have to deal with her any more …__that's good, right _… _then why does my gut ache like I've been kicked in the stomach …__why does she want to leave me? …_

_Could this really be the last week I'll work with him … how am I ever going to get through it … he's been pushing me away for so long, should I just give up … I've only got until Friday to decide … that's not enough time … my heart aches when I think too much about it … c__an I make myself go?_

"Good Morning House, here's your coffee …" Cameron smiled, as she handed House his favourite red mug.

Cameron had noticed a marked increase in House's moodiness as her fellowship neared to a close. It was only her valiant attempts to be as friendly as possible that had kept the two of them from descending into a screaming match the likes of which hadn't been seen at PPTH since House glued Cuddy's skirt to her desk chair.

"Mornin' …" grumped House, as he took a sip. "Geez Cameron, you forgot the sugar again …"

"Sorry, I'll fix it …" Cameron handed House back his mug. "Is that better?" She watched him closely. His reaction to the coffee would be a good indication of whether today would be the day to ask him about her leaving.

"It'll do …" he groused. Cameron sighed in relief. No yelling, that meant today was a good day.

"I can't believe this is the last week of my fellowship. You'll have to go back to making your own coffee …" Cameron said, trying to lighten the mood and draw him out for the conversation they needed to have.

"Nah … your replacement supported herself at med school by working at Starbucks. That was the main reason I hired her … I've traded you in for a better, younger model …" snarked House, as he walked away.

Cameron closed her eyes in frustration; not at him, but at herself for giving him such an easy opportunity to mock her.

* * *

"There … your correspondence is up to date. Your new fellows will have at least a week to figure out how to read your handwriting before they have to start forging your charts. House, did you hear what I said?" Cameron propped up her head with her elbows as she watched House play with his PSP.

"House …"

"What … damn it, Cameron, you made me miss my shot …" House said with frustration.

"Sorry …House, I'd like to talk to you …" Cameron persisted.

"What about …"

"My job offers …"

"Did you finish your final interviews?" House asked, his eyes remaining locked on his PSP.

"Last week," Cameron answered. "The position at Penn was filled. I got an offer from Cedars-Sinai Medical Center to become Assistant Head of their Immunology Department"

"Hmm … same offer as Cuddy's. You gonna take it?" House asked indifferently.

"I don't know," Cameron replied thoughtfully. "It's a good offer, but …"

"But?" prompted House.

"Cuddy's offer is good too," Cameron said slowly. "It's not quite as much money, but it also means not having to move cross country. I'd be on the fast track for tenure here, and …"

"And …"

"I don't want to miss any more opportunities …" Cameron said, hastily adding, "career-wise. What do you think?"

"I think … you're pathetic. Three years working here and you can't even make a simple decision by yourself."

Cameron was becoming more impatient by the minute. House's attention, and his eyes, had not wavered from his video game.

"House … would you please look at me while I'm speaking with you …" Cameron pleaded.

"This _isn't_ a simple decision. If I turn down Cuddy's offer, Friday will be our last day together …working together I mean … I need your help…" Cameron said seriously.

House put down his PSP and gazed intently at Cameron.

"What do you want from me Cameron?" House asked quietly,

"Can you give me _any_ reason, any reason at all, why I _shouldn't_ accept the offer from Cedars-Sinai …"

Cameron had laid her cards on the table.

House knew what she was asking. He paused to think.

"No, I can't."

Her heart sank.

House stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes, effectively ending their conversation.

Cameron shut the blinds and turned off the lights.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what I think …" he muttered, as he dozed off.

"Yes, it does …more than you know …" Cameron said softly, and walked away.

* * *

"Hey …" Wilson said, knocking gently on House's door. "You awake?"

House sat with his feet propped up on his desk in the darkened office; the melancholy strains of a blues quartet drifted quietly from his stereo.

"I am now, you moron …" House said, opening his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I see you're still moping…" Wilson said, as he settled opposite House.

"I'm not moping," House bristled, glaring at Wilson.

"Brooding then," Wilson clarified. "Has she decided?"

"Who …" House asked innocently.

"You know who …" said an exasperated Wilson, "Cameron."

House shifted in his chair as he shook his head no. He stared straight ahead, deep in thought.

"Where did she get offers from?" continued Wilson.

"Penn hired someone else. She got an offer from Cedars-Sinai," House supplied. He paused awkwardly, and then shifted his gaze to Wilson. "She asked me what I thought …"

"What did you tell her?"

"I … told her she was pathetic and indecisive."

"Why did you…" began Wilson, incredulous at his friend's stupidity.

"Why are you questioning me about this as if I care?" House said defensively.

"Why are you acting as if you don't?" countered Wilson.

"She asked me if I could give her any reason why she shouldn't accept the offer from Cedars …" House continued uneasily. He didn't want to talk to Wilson about Cameron, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm afraid to ask …"

"I said no." House said quietly, studiously trying to ignore the voice in his head that told him he wanted Wilson to talk him into asking Cameron to stay.

Wilson shook his head sadly. "You _do_ realize that she was giving you an opportunity to tell her how you really feel about her …"

House remained silent. Wilson stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You can't just ignore it this time, House. This time 'IT' isn't going to go away. 'SHE' is. If you think she should stay … no, if you _want_ her to stay, you're going to have to tell her … and soon."

"Think long and hard about how you'll feel without Cameron in your life … " Wilson walked to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob; he turned back to make one last attempt at getting through to House.

"Remember, if she leaves, she'll be gone for good. You won't be able to lure her back with the promise of a corsage and a plate of ravioli … think about it House … before it's too late."

**_… Written by JellyBean30 and Daisyb10_**

****

**_A/N: _**For anyone who already began reading this story, you're not going crazy. There are several chapters of this story that have both 'T' rated and 'M' rated versions. So we have decided to post the story under both ratings so that the largest possible audience can enjoy our stories.

THIS IS THE MATURE RATED STORY. IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG, TURN BACK NOW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Missed Opportunities Think Like A Billionaire ?_**

I'm JellyBean30 (or JB), and this is my first piece for Missed Opportunities. The scene is from 'Control' Episode 1 -14. House & Wilson are discussing the changes in the hospital now that there's a new 'Chairman of the Board', and House mockingly suggests Vogler would proposition Cameron. Would Wilson have caught the slightly possessive tone of voice?

Chapter 2

House leaned forward in his office chair, his cane twirling through his deft fingers. Wilson's increasingly annoying voice rang in his ears. Aggravated as much with himself for letting Wilson get to him as he was with Wilson, House hooked his cane on the edge of his desk and grabbed his Ipod from his desk drawer. He popped in the earbuds and settled back in his chair, adamantly promising himself he was not going to think about Cameron's leaving.

After an infuriating twenty minutes of repeatedly upping the Ipod's volume to drown out Wilson's advice, House angrily ripped out the earbuds and tossed the Ipod carelessly on the desk. He knew better than anyone that when his mind seized on something there would be no peace until it had played itself out. House swiveled his chair to face the windows and watched the slowly darkening sky.

Again, Wilson's voice pervaded House's consciousness. Snatches of random conversations about Cameron floated through his mind. It seemed as though no amount of denial would stop it, and House gave in and let one of the memories wash over him. The first time Wilson ever questioned him about Cameron, a scant six months after her fellowship had started and Vogler had arrived.

* * *

"_And a very bad omen for you. There's not much money in curing African sleeping sickness," Wilson said._

"_No, I have seen every scary movie ever made. Six-year-old twins in front of an elevator of blood, boy's choirs: those are bad omens. This is much more mundane: a billionaire who wants to get laid," House replied._

"_Billionaires buy movie studios to get laid. They buy hospitals to get respect," Wilson argued._

"_And the reason you want respect?" House asked._

"_To … get laid," Wilson conceded._

"_Okay then. You've just gotta think like a billionaire. Let's see, big scary changes and then 'Oh, Dr. Cameron, we should have dinner to discuss your future on my G-5 private jet'," House mocked._

* * *

House cringed as the scene played out against the backs of his eyelids. Now, years later, he couldn't deny to himself the tinge of jealousy that had crept into his voice as he maligned Vogler's suspected motivations for donating to the hospital. After years of carefully sorting through House's myriad of lies and misdirections, it was no wonder Wilson had picked up on it.

* * *

"_So, are you going to do that bone scan for me or what?" House called to Wilson's retreating back._

"_Yes," Wilson answered as the double doors swung shut behind him. Satisfied, House tossed a Vicodin into the air, caught it in his mouth and turned to make his way back to his office. With the normal commotion of the hospital corridor, House didn't notice Wilson had walked back through the doors until his voice called from down the hall._

"_Why Dr. Cameron?"_

_House stopped and allowed his head to drop ever so slightly. He turned to face Wilson slowly. His expression made it clear he didn't want to have this conversation at all, but most certainly not in the hall where any one of a dozen gossiping nurses would overhear. He reluctantly stepped forward to meet Wilson._

"_Why Dr. Cameron?" Wilson repeated._

"_You think Vogler would prefer Chase? The hair is nearly irresistible," House mused, hoping to distract Wilson and get out before things got hairy._

"_I'm not interested in what Vogler prefers," Wilson said, smugly in House's opinion._

"_Lucky for you, your hair could never compete with Chase's," House snarked, desperate to stop Wilson in his tracks._

"_What I AM interested in," Wilson continued unimpeded, "is why complaining about Vogler wanting to get laid makes you think about Dr. Cameron."_

"_She was the first one who came to mind," House protested, and instantly realized that was exactly the wrong thing to say. _

"_Is Dr. Cameron usually the first woman who comes to mind when you're thinking about getting laid?" Wilson asked, raising his eyebrows. House rolled his eyes in disgust at having been trapped so easily._

* * *

House grimaced, acknowledging that Wilson wasn't always as stupid as he seemed. House would readily admit Cameron was attractive; it wasn't exactly a deductive leap to think he'd like to sleep with her. What man wouldn't? But if that was all it was, just a physical attraction, he shouldn't really care if other men also found her attractive. That was the rational answer, and the one he settled on most often. But today … today there was simply no denying that he did care. 

So why couldn't he have told Cameron that?

* * *

_"They just stopped Carly's heart. And your dumb patient..." Cameron started talking as he walked in the door to his office and tried to hand him a note._

_"They're all – oh, the guy who can't talk," House conceded._

_"Mr. Van Der Meer, he scheduled an appointment to see you," Cameron finished._

_"Oooh, goody," House quipped. He was still annoyed about his earlier conversation with Wilson and having Cameron in his face wasn't helping._

_"I wanted you to know Chase is worried you're going to fire him," Cameron told him._

_"It's bad enough that screw-ups cost lives. Now we've got Vogler, screw-ups cost jobs. I want Chase scared. I want him doing everything he can to protect his job," House told her. He wasn't exactly sure why he was explaining himself to her._

_"Dr. House, if you were in his position wouldn't you be more likely to perform well if you were reassured and …" Cameron argued, following House out of his office._

_"Oh, will you stop it with the book! Why are you doing this?" House shot at her. It was annoying, especially because even when they mocked her, it was working._

_"I'm not doing anything," Cameron protested._

_"You're manipulating everyone."_

_"People… dismiss me. Because I'm a woman, because I'm pretty, because I'm not aggressive. My opinions shouldn't be rejected just because people don't like me."_

_"No." He heard the word coming out of his mouth, but only barely. It was largely drowned out by the voice in his head screaming YES!_

_"Okay," Cameron replied quietly. She turned and walked off, leaving House to shake his head at his own stupidity._

_

* * *

_House wondered briefly what might have happened if he'd said yes. It would have been easy. It's not as if he wasn't thinking it. It had taken quite a bit of will to force out that 'No'. It had been for the best, really. If Vogler knew he and Cameron … well, if he knew anything about a 'him and Cameron' she would have been out of there faster than House could pop a Vicodin. He was protecting her, and keeping her there for himself. 

Oh, but that yes could have come out so easily. What might have happened?

"Do you?" she asked. "I have to know."

"Yes," House said. Cameron's eyes widened. House looked up and down the hall and nodded back toward his office. Cameron turned and went inside, with House close behind her.

House could tell she was nervous, her pupils were dilated and her breathing was quick and shallow. He smirked a little, wondering what she thought was going to be happening in here.

"I wasn't kidding when I said Vogler was going to cost jobs," House told her quietly as he pulled the blinds to his office closed. "We can't afford for people to find out I've got a teacher's pet."

"First I'm lobby art and now I'm a pet?" Cameron asked. "Must you objectify me?"

"At least pets are living things," House protested, snapping the last of the blinds shut. "It's a step in the right direction."

"House …" Cameron began to protest, but was stopped by a soft brush of lips. House watched in amusement as Cameron's eyes slipped closed at this barest of contact. He pressed his lips against hers more fully and damn if his eyes didn't slip closed too. He pulled away mere seconds later, sky blue eyes meeting ocean green ones.

Yeah, the yes would definitely have been better.


	3. Chapter 3

Missed Opportunities Low-Riders

Hello, my name is Daisy and my Missed Opportunity fiction is called "Low-Riders". It was inspired by the moment in "Paternity" when House tells Cameron: "_Perseverance does not equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention wear something fun. Low-rider jeans are hot"_

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

_I've got to get out of here, _thought Cameron as she skipped down the front steps of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital into the sparkling June sunshine.

Every moment she spent in the hospital reminded her that the clock was ticking.

The sensation of the warm breezes blowing softly through her hair immediately lifted her spirits as she walked briskly towards a block of nearby restaurants and boutiques.

Her morning had been a disaster. She had tried to be subtle. She asked House if he could offer her any reason why she should stay at PPTH. When he said no, if was as if he had pounded the last nail into her coffin of unrequited love.

_I can't waste any more years pining for House … if he doesn't want me, I should go._

The offer from Cedars-Sinai was impressive. If she accepted, she would become the Assistant Department Head of Immunology at a prestigious world-class hospital where her opportunities for advancement were limitless

She would have everything she wanted – except for House.

"I'll have a hot dog please, with ketchup and mustard and a Diet Pepsi …"

Cameron normally had a salad each day for lunch, but today she decided to treat herself to a hot dog from one of the street vendors that lined Main Street in downtown Princeton. She happily wandered down the crowded street, window-shopping and people-watching as she ate her lunch.

_Oh, there's _Ellie's._ If I move to California, I won't need my winter wardrobe …_

Cameron loved the trendy boutique and had stopped to admire the summer clothes in their front window, when one outfit caught her eye.

The mannequin was dressed in the skimpiest pair of low-rider denims she had ever seen, a bright white cropped tee and strappy espadrille platform sandals. The outfit was flirty, fun and an invitation for sex.

For the past few weeks everything she saw reminded her of House and this was no exception.

When Cameron began her fellowship at PPTH, the team had yet to be assigned a case, so she busied herself trying to deal with all of House's unanswered mail.

As she sifted through the piles of paper, she noticed several requests for a consultation with House from the parents of a 16 year-old boy suffering from a sudden onset of double vision and night terrors.

They were desperate for answers. Two neurologists were unable to diagnose his case; House was their only hope. Cameron had taken it upon herself to book an appointment for them, much to House's surprise, and they showed up at the clinic that day, just as he was about to leave.

She had never forgotten his words as she tried to explain her actions. "It was impossible for them to get to you through normal channels."

"Perseverance does not equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention wear something fun. Low-rider jeans are hot ..." was House's reply.

That was the beginning of three long years of flirtation and sexual innuendos between House and Cameron.

Their attraction to one another was powerful, almost primal and although fate had given them every opportunity for happiness, they missed their chance, time and time again.

They feared failure, they feared commitment and saddest of all, they feared love.

* * *

_I wonder if __House would have really paid attention to me in an outfit like that …._

Cameron stared in the window, lost in thought … _It's too late now … if I had been bolder … if I'd taken some risks … would we be where we are today … _

House could not wait to go home after spending all afternoon in the clinic that Friday. He walked into the conference room and looked at the time. It was after five; Chase and Foreman had already left for the weekend.

_That's odd … I don't remember drawing my blinds._ As he entered his darkened office, the door closed behind him. Cameron smiled at him; she reached for the lock on the door.

"Cameron … what the … ", House stopped and spun around; he was stunned by what he saw.

She was everyman's dream, dressed in a pair of low-rider jeans that rose no higher than a bikini. A golden zipper taunted and teased House as he imagined her hidden treasures just waiting to be discovered.

"I like your outfit …" House stared at her unfettered breasts and taut nipples, clothed only by the thin white fabric of her cropped tee. The corners of his mouth pulled his yearning lips into a lustful smile.

"Thanks, I bought it just for you …" she murmured, pirouetting slowly, her dusky eyes locked on his.

"It's magnificent …" he said lasciviously, as the dimples above her scrumptious ass swiveled slowly out of sight.

"Well I always remembered that you said if I ever wanted your attention, I should wear something fun to the office … like low-rider jeans."

Cameron parted her lips; her breath was shallow.

She toyed with the band of her pants, fingering the button, caressing her tummy.

"You have a very good memory, Cameron. So … you say you want some attention?"

House swallowed hard as her fingers dipped behind the indigo fabric.

"I think it's obvious what I want, House … I'm tired of eye-sex … I want the real thing …" Cameron took one step closer.

"The real thing …" he questioned innocently.

"The real thing. I want you. I want us to make love … to have sex … to fuck, snog, shag, screw, mate or copulate … any noun or verb you prefer will do …"

Her thighs ached for his touch.

"Happily …and when we're through …" House kicked off his shoes and walked towards Cameron, peeling off his over-shirt and tee in one swift movement.

"You'll be mine …" purred Cameron. She unbuckled his belt, then pressed her palm against his rock-hard arousal.

"I like your confidence …" House whispered, breathing heavily in her ear as he stripped off her top and suckled her breasts.

"I like your erection …" . His pants and boxers fell swiftly to the floor

House lowered the tiny zipper; her jeans slid down with a mind of their own.

The last barrier to their pleasure, her bikini thong, was quickly cast aside.

House feasted on Cameron; he inhaled her scent and tasted her sweetness, he kissed every inch of her delectable mound, tonguing her swollen nub relentlessly until she writhed in ecstasy.

There would be no more waiting. She pulled his head up to meet her.

He sucked and nipped at her neck, to mark his territory, to mark his love. She pressed her straining nipples against his chest and frantically kissed the lips that tasted of her as he slid inside.

He thrust to the core of her being, over and over, until they could bear no more. They kissed each other in a futile attempt to mask the cries of their orgasms. Violent shockwaves wracked their trembling bodies as they struggled to breathe.

Their surrender was complete.

Exhausted, exhilarated and unable to speak, he draped his naked body over hers.

"I'm yours … be mine …" House whispered.

"Forever …" Cameron said, tenderly stroking his hair as she gently kissed his furrowed brow.

* * *

"Miss … Miss … I couldn't help but notice you staring at that outfit, would you like to try it on?"

"What … I'm sorry … my mind was elsewhere. What did you say …"

Cameron fought to focus on the salesgirl.

"The outfit Miss … would you like to try it on?" she repeated.

"No … not today, thank you." Cameron said wistfully,

"I'll know by the end of the week if I'll need it …"

A dream? …Perhaps.

Their love? … A certainty.

**_...Written by DaisyB10_**


	4. Chapter 4

** Don't Cry for Me Sweetheart**

Hi, this is Sami here and the first moment I wrote is from the season one episode Fidelity. The moment takes place when House finds Cameron crying in the lab. More specifically, if takes place after Cam tells House how her husband died. He makes a comment about how she can't be that well adjusted and she responds by saying or you end up hating people. I'm sure the title of this one gives it away, but anyways. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Limping into the lab, House pauses and thinks to himself that this is where he could always find Cameron. She was indeed a sexy little lab rat and this was her sanctuary. However soon that won't be the case.

_She's leaving, a voice inside his head spoke, and you're the only one that can stop her._

"It's too late," House silently argues with the voice only he can hear.

_No it's not, the voice replies, just think of a moment you'd do over again if given the chance._

Surprising himself House begins to ponder all of the moments they've had together over the years. One that really stands out to him is the time he found her crying in the lab. It had been one of the earlier moments they'd shared, however the impact of it still had been lasting nonetheless. He'd found her trying to hide the fact that she was crying and it had taken all his strength not to reach out and comfort her.

Truth be told, not many people knew this, but one of his weaknesses was a pretty woman in tears. And let's just put it this way Cameron had definitely fit into that category at that point in time. It went back to his childhood and all of the times he'd found his mom crying; even at a young age he'd tried to comfort her. And despite what an a he'd become it was a quality that had stuck with him. Stacy and Cuddy were probably the two other women besides his mom that knew he even had that quality.

Cameron certainly didn't and he'd always thought it was better that way. Now he wasn't so sure because it had resulted in her wanting to leave. Leaving because she didn't think he cared, man if that wasn't the biggest load of crap ever then he didn't know what would be. The problem in reality, a very sad reality, was that he cared way too much.

Towards the end of that moment when he'd found her crying, she'd responded to his comment about her not being that well adjusted by saying something about hating people. He can see it now. The moment would have had an entirely different outcome if only he'd muttered the words he'd wanted to. If only he'd muttered, "I don't hate you."

"What did you say?" Cameron would have asked. Checking to be sure she'd heard him right and making sure her overactive imagination when it came to him wasn't playing tricks on her once again.

"I think you heard me," House would have answered. Then reaching out in a moment he would truly remember as out of character, House reached out and brushed a tear away. Without even realizing it Cameron leaned into the hand that was on her cheek.

They still would have soon been interrupted by his pager a few minutes later, because that was just the nature of the job. However it still would've surely changed the way things had inevitably ended up between him and his beautiful young fellow Allison Cameron.

… _**Written by Sami**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**Missed Opportuniti****es Damaged Goods**

Hello readers!

This is bdh06 and this is my first contributed piece to "Missed Opportunities." This piece is taken from the episode "Love Hurts" where House has agreed to go on a date with Cameron. They are sitting in the Italian restaurant, when House answered Cameron's question with," You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect" House suddenly hides his face in the menu, waiting for an reaction from Cameron.

Is she going to stay or go?

I would like to thank Daisy and Bauergirl for helping me fixing my errors. I really appreciate it 

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

**House was faced with the fact that Cameron could be leaving his diagnostic department soon. It was very late, the sound of rain pouring down outside, House alone in his office. He rose from his seat, scotch in hand, and limped to the glass door with a burdened mind. He stood there, watching Cameron getting ready to leave. He proceeded to take slow sips, as he watched Cameron open the door. She turned back and reached for the light switch when she noticed House watching her. House didn't know what to do, so he went back to his chair, and propped his legs up on his desk. He watched her looking back at him. She tore her eyes from his, and looked at the floor. He wanted to talk to her, but there was nothing he could say to her to erase how much he hurt her. Her eyes met his again. She flipped off the light, and her eyes drifted to the door knob. She continued through the door, and House watched helplessly. He wished he could go back to the evening of their date. He wished he was able to go back to the moment he told her she didn't care about him. He knew differently now.**

**He leaned back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling, and pressed his eyes closed, trying to take himself back. Back to when she was smiling and pinning the flower to her dress...**

Twenty minutes after the pep talk from Wilson, House was sitting at a table with a white tablecloth with two wine glasses and vanilla scented candles in front of him. He and Cameron had just arrived moments earlier, and were ushered to their table. Clearly this wasn't the place you would find House eating dinner, but "a deal is a deal." House knew that he needed to face this since it was the only way Cameron would agree to come back to work.

"I hope Wilson's right. She'd better like lame." House thought silently.

House knew Wilson was right because he was watching Cameron putting the final touches of pinning the corsage on her black dress. She was touching it with her fingers, while House was busy looking around the room. It's beautiful..." she stated simply. Suddenly, Cameron took her eyes off of the corsage for a second and glanced back at House saying, "And you look very handsome."

House moved his eyes down to the table, trying not to look at Cameron. He was clearly uncomfortable with Cameron calling him "handsome." He was clearly trying to distract himself. He didn't consider himself handsome and thought it was silly of Cameron to say so. House needed to say something fast and all that came out was, "Thank You."

Cameron looked at House, while he was making faces showing her that he was very awkward in this situation. She sat her wine list down, sighed and stated,

"According to Freud, and I'm paraphrasing, instinct of love toward an object demands a mastery to obtain it, and if a person feels they can't control the object or feel threatened by it, they act negatively toward it. Like an eighth-grade boy punching a girl. "

House didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at her and said,

"I treat you like garbage, so I must really like you. Given your Freudian theory, what does it mean if I start being nice to you?"

Cameron just sat there and explained to House that he was getting in touch with his feelings and clearly House wasn't impressed with that answer. He didn't know that this was going to happen and thought out loud,

"Hmm. So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you. "

Cameron smiled and said politely, "Sorry, no." This was the only evening she had with House and she simply wanted to know how he felt about her. She didn't want to know the latest on Grave Digger or the latest gossip on Cuddy. She had her arms on the table waiting for House to answer.

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."

Picking up his menu, House waited for Cameron's reaction.

* * *

House just sat there unfazed and began to read the menu. She just sat there, drinking her wine, tearing up a little. House didn't know whether he wanted to say something else or just leave it be. He knew he was right and didn't regret what he had said. The waiter came and took their orders of Ravioli and Puttanesca, leaving them alone. House and Cameron just sat there, staring at each other in silence. House wanted to hear what Cameron thought, but she was distracted looking at other couples.

The food came and the smell of Italian food was wafting around the table. House started to dig in and was watching Cameron taking small bites. She lost interest in her food and started playing with it, pushing it around her plate.

House had known this was going to happen, but wished that it could have been a better date. All of a sudden, Cameron picked her purse and got up. House just sat there with sauce on his lip, as he watched Cameron run out of the restaurant.

He realized he was left alone with a wine bottle full of wine. He was mad at himself for ruining their date and paid the bill, leaving a tip. House limped to the parking lot and found his car and sped away. House drove to his apartment consumed with anger and frustration.

House limped as fast as he could and unlocked the door to his domain. He made his way to the piano and noticed the scotch bottle sitting on it. He opened the piano lid and started playing a familiar tune. It reminded him of the night when Cameron came over to give him the news of her resignation. House yelled at himself for pushing Cameron away and expressed it by pounding on the white and black piano keys.

"I told her how I felt. Clearly, she didn't like it." House said out loud. He managed to mellow out and started to play a nice quiet jazz tune. As he played, he fantasized about following Cameron out of the restaurant.

_

* * *

_

_House sat at the table, taking in what had just happened. He had just given Cameron his damage speech and was realizing what he had just said to her. The waiter came and got their orders, while House continued to drink large amounts of wine and waited for Cameron to say something. He knew he was right, but was having second thoughts about what had happened. The Italian food came and he dug into his ravioli, enjoying every bit of it, while stuffing garlic bread into his mouth._

_Cameron was playing with her food, showing no expression on her face. She couldn't take any more, so she got up and left._

_House realized he was alone at the table and laid down money on the table and limped outside. He found Cameron's car and noticed that she was having a heck of a time, starting it. She kept turning the ignition, with no luck at all. She didn't believe in God, but she wished something would happen. Cameron began to cry in frustration and House just stood in front of her window, watching and listening to her yell at herself. _

_House opened the door and said, "Let's go."_

_Cameron just sat there, knowing that this would be the only way she would get back home. She gathered her thoughts and finally got out. She followed House and saw a motorcycle she clearly didn't recognize. Cameron let out a huge sigh when he got on it, handing her a black helmet._

"_Safety first" House shot back, while starting the motorcycle._

_As soon as she put the helmet on, it began to pour heavily. She just stood there, looking at the sky, wondering what she gotten her self into. She really didn't know if riding with House would be a smart idea. She would rather walk home, but House quickly took off his dark suit jacket and handed it to Cameron and smiled. He knew she was probably pissed at him, and he couldn't blame her. She got on the motorcycle with her hands around House's waist. House felt her arms around his waist and didn't seem to mind. He sped away, letting the rain drop on his face, as they made their way to Cameron's apartment. _

_She got off, handed House the helmet and jacket and motioned him to come inside._

"_Come on, it's wet out here" she said._

_House got off his motorcycle, shivering as he made it inside Cameron's apartment. He noticed that it was a nice little apartment and what caught his attention first was a picture of her husband on the coffee table. House wiped off his forehead with his sleeve and grabbed the picture. He caught himself looking at Cameron, rather than her husband. He got an image of Cameron wearing a simple white bridal gown. House smiled and thought to himself, "Wow. She looks beautiful." He couldn't resist the way he felt for Cameron and at that moment, excerpts of his damage speech ran in his head. House plopped himself on the couch and put the picture back in the exact spot. Cameron came back in the living room and stood in front of him, with a straight face._

_Cameron told House to take off his clothes. He was shocked and said," You want me to get naked!" _

_"You're soaked and you are going to get sick." Cameron left to her room and came back with a fuzzy pink robe._

"_Put this on for the time being."_

"_No way, Jose! I'm not putting that on. Find me a blanket or something."_

_Cameron smiled and rummaged through her closet to try and find a blanket. After searching for a minute, Cameron found one tucked under a chest and threw it to House._

"_I'll be right back."_

_House started to take off his clothes. He kicked off his shoes and tossed them on the floor. Then he threw his shirt and pants on top of his shoes. He quickly wrapped himself in the blanket and sat on the couch, waiting for Cameron. She stood in front of him, picking up his clothes and told him she was going to throw them in the dryer._

_House was playing with the remote, finding late night cartoons on and quickly found "Jimmy Neutron". He sat on the couch and plopped his legs on the coffee table for comfort and started to laugh at Jimmy's character._

_Cameron sat next to House, grinning at the sight of him wrapped up in her blanket and watching cartoons. Blocking what happened at the restaurant from her mind; she grabbed the remote from him and turned off the TV. She stared into his eyes for a moment. House knew he was wrong. The look on this woman's face was like nothing he had ever seen before. Cameron truly loved him. There was no way she could hide her true feelings for him behind those revealing green eyes. He reached out for her, and began to untie her robe. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom..._

**House's eyes fluttered open. He dragged his shirt sleeve across his wet eyes and sat up. He guided his right leg to the floor, but grimaced at the pain anyway. It seemed to hurt worse now, and he wasn't sure why... He grabbed his cane, and slowly stood. His leather jacket was slung over the back of his chair. As he slid his arms in his jacket, he limped to the door of his office. He flipped off the light, and had a flash of Cameron doing the same thing a short time before. A shiver ran up his back as he locked the door and took the elevator to the lobby. He walked to the main door of the hospital and stood there for a moment.**

**As he braced for the cold outside, he realized it wasn't as cold outside as it was in his heart.**


	6. Grave Digger Never Disappoints

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_Grave Digger Never Disappoints_

Hello. I'm JMAC and my story is called Grave Digger Never Disappoints. It's about House and Cameron's date from Sports Medicine. My personal favorite moment!

Chapter 6

Cameron struggled to recall a memory with House that didn't involve the drama she was used to. Did they ever have a moment together that went as it should have? Well there was one time that went almost perfect. Almost.

At the same moment House felt the need to look at a very special picture he kept in his wallet. It was a Polaroid of Cameron and himself in front of Grave Digger. Some teenager at the monster truck jam let him have it for five cents and he never told Cameron that he actually kept it. House might have said that was his favorite memory.

Cameron, monster trucks, cotton candy. Could anything be better than that?

Well maybe …

* * *

House was surprised that he was actually having a good time at a monster truck jam with Cameron. He rarely got to see her smile the way she did that night.

"That was amazing!" Cameron almost laughed.

"I'm telling you, Grave Digger never disappoints."

House was glad that she enjoyed it as much as he did. As she picked off cotton candy Cameron saw a couple walking arms around each other and it was impossible not to imagine House holding her the same way.

"You ever been married?" House was taken aback. Stacy had always approached any mention of marriage very carefully but Cameron felt secure enough to ask straight out.

"Oh let's not ruin a lovely night out by getting personal." He didn't want to think of Stacy but he figured Cameron deserved an answer, "I lived with someone for a while. You gonna finish that?"

Cameron was satisfied with his response and gladly shared the rest of the cotton candy. And she playfully took it back once he had a mouthful.

"Okay Okay." he mumbled through melting sugar.

"Race you to the car!" she took off at a half jog.

"Hey! Cripple here!" House limped after Cameron catching her from behind putting one arm around her waist and his cane in front of her to stop them from falling. When Cameron stopped giggling she turned around very aware of how close they were. Close enough that she noticed a pink wisp of cotton candy stuck to House's stubble just at the corner of his lips. She didn't know what made her do it but she leaned in and took the candy with her own lips just barely brushing his.

For a moment they paused. House not sure how to react and Cameron waiting for him to decide. Without warning he pulled her into searing kiss which she eagerly returned. The sweetness was still on his lips and she couldn't get enough. Their passionate sugar rush lasted over a minute until they both had to come up for air. When they broke apart the only thing they saw in each others eyes was desire.

House grinned as he leaned in towards Cameron's ear and she held her breath. In his lowest most seductive voice he whispered. "About that race."

Before Cameron could react she felt his hand pulling her along at top speed. Even for a cripple he had a new spring in his step. Cameron was so thankful that she got to see House happy.

She loved his smile. She loved his laugh. She loved him.

* * *

Cameron was frustrated again; she asked herself why it couldn't have been that way.

House shook his head knowing that it should have been like that.

The rest of their memories would feel much the same.

**_...Written by JMAC_**


	7. Damned If You Do

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**_Damned If You Do_**

INTRO: Hi, I'm Doc, and I did Damned If You Do. The moment I wrote about was the gifts that House and Cameron gave to each other. I wrote what they did after they received the gifts and had Wilson confront House about his feelings. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Jimmy, how nice of you to join me." Dr. Gregory House took a huge gulp of coffee from the cup he was holding. It was warm, and he loved the feeling of it in his hand. He suddenly wished the warmth was coming from a woman, instead of the cup.

"Yeah, yeah. House…she's gonna be gone soon…"

"No she won't. She's not gonna leave. No matter how good the offer at Cedars-Sinai. She's not gonna move to LA for a job."

"She moved to Princeton for a job. And Jeezus, House, the offer has her name written all over it! They offered her the ASSISTANT HEAD of the immunology department! What makes you so sure she'll stay?!"

"Lay off, Jimmy."

"House, she's not gonna stay because of you."

"I said lay off."

"No!" Wilson leaned close to House, anger overtaking him. "If you want her to stay, DO SOMETHING!"

With that, he turned around and left the room. House watched him leave, then leaned back in his chair, clutching his stress ball that usually sat on his desk. He didn't want to lose Cameron…not yet, anyway…he looked up at the bookcase next to him and saw the gift Cameron had given him three Christmases ago. He took the book off the shelf and felt the corner of his mouth go up in the start of a smile.

It was dusty because he never took it off the shelf. He didn't want Cameron to get any ideas about his feelings toward her, so he never touched the book. But he cherished it more than she knew. He remembered it perfectly…

_He was pacing back and forth, considering the case, when she knocked on his office door and stepped inside. She heaved a sigh before she spoke._

"_I just wanted to say that I know that you did everything you could." she said, somewhat timidly. She stood by the glass door as if she was afraid to come into his office anymore than she already had._

"_I don't need verification from you that I'm doing my job well. That's your problem, not mine." he replied. He did have feelings for her, but the things she did sometimes could irritate him to no end._

"_I was just being nice." she said, looking as if she might cry. She was swallowing her sadness down and waiting for him to speak again._

"_Yeah, well, you don't need to always do that." he retorted, nodding his head slightly to emphasize his point. He couldn't take his eyes off of her - she looked so radiant, even in her simple, white lab coat. So, to make up for any feelings that might be expressed through his eyes, he made rude, hurtful comments._

_She walked up to him and held her arm out, a gift in her hand._

"_Merry Christmas." she said, her eyes never leaving his face. He looked at the gift, happiness building in his chest (almost so much that it hurt). He took the gift from her hand and looked at it for a minute. Then he looked up at her face to try and catch some deeper meaning. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, then glanced back down at the gift he held in his hand. House looked back up into Cameron's eyes once more, only for a second, when Chase opened the door to the office, interrupting the moment that could've lead to more._

House had smiled when he opened the gift - it was his favorite classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. He had no idea how Cameron found out that he loved the book so much (it was a well-kept secret that he'd rather not get out), but he didn't care. This version was beautiful; leather-bound, almost antique-looking. The writing was done in calligraphy, and it was the most wonderful copy House had ever gotten. He read it thrice over that night, and still cherished it more than most of his prized possessions.

* * *

Cameron sighed as she sat at the desk, considering going to Wilson for advice. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do on Friday, and she really wanted someone's assistance, since House obviously wasn't going to help her decision. The offer at Cedars-Sinai was great, but so was Cuddy's.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair behind the crew's shared desk. She looked at her bag and saw the gift she'd gotten three Christmases ago. She knew it was from House the moment she saw it. She hadn't gotten anyone else a gift, and she figured it was a 'thank-you.' She took it out of her bag and held it to her chest, where the other gift hung from her neck. She remembered it so well…

_She strolled into the office, pleased that House had, once again, solved the case and fixed the patient. He amazed her more than anyone else she'd ever known. She walked up to the crew's shared desk and spotted a gift sitting on top of a pile of papers. She lifted the box and smiled down on it. It was from House. She knew it. She spotted a tiny 'GH' written on the wrapping paper - it was barely noticeable, but she saw it. She shook the box, wondering what was inside, as the snow fell down outside the building._

_She smiled again as she stared down at the gift. Then she sat down and slowly took the paper off the box - in a rather loving manner. She took the lid off the box and looked inside at the most adorable teddy bear she'd ever seen. But what impressed her was the diamond necklace hanging from the bear's neck. She gasped quietly to herself and took the necklace off the bear._

_Once she put the necklace around her neck, she checked how she looked in her compact mirror. She put her hand to her neck, where the diamond hung just below her collarbone, and sighed deeply. Then she placed the teddy bear in her bag, deciding she'd carry it to work every day as a good luck charm, in the hopes that House would act on those feelings he had for her. She knew he felt the same way, he was just too proud or too stubborn to do anything about it._

Cameron smiled at the teddy bear she held in her hands. It was her favorite gift, not just because House gave it to her, but because it reminded her of one her dad had gotten for her when she was little. Her dad was gone now, but this teddy bear helped her keep him in her mind and heart. She wondered if she'd ever tell House how much the gifts meant to her…would she be able to before Friday?

* * *

Wilson walked into House's office for the second time that day. He carried lunch in his hands (House's usual Reuben and bag of chips, his usual salad and Diet Coke). He placed the food on House's desk and sat down.

"House…" he said, waiting for House to look him in the eyes.

"Jimmy, if you're planning on yelling at me, you can leave right now."

"House, I'm sorry about before, but I know how much you like Cameron. If you want her to stay, she's gonna need some convincing, okay? Do something…"

"I know…I'll think about it, alright? Can we just eat?"

"Yeah…" Wilson sighed. House knew he wasn't gonna give this up until Friday, but he could handle it. He'd handled the lectures for five years, what difference would five days make?

"General Hospital?"

"Sure."

**_... Written by Doc_**


	8. Quitting Quitting

**_Quitting Quitting_**

Hiya, I'm **mishymo** and the title of my story is Quitting Quitting . The moment I'm writing about is when Cameron came to House's apartment to let him know that she's quitting and it's from **Role Model**.

Chapter 8

House lay out on his couch, his right arm resting on the back of the couch, his right hand holding a cool glass of scotch and rolling it against his pounding and hot head.

He sighed and tipped the glass to his hot lips instead of his almost feverish head.

The cold liquid burned as it poured down his throat, he drew a slow raspy breath as it hit his stomach sighed heavily through pursed lips and rolled the glass against his forehead once more.

She was quitting.

Quitting her job.

Quitting him.

She had stood right there, on that spot just a few feet from his front door and told him she was leaving him... and leaving her job.

And he had done nothing to stop her.

He just stood there unable to look at her, afraid he might say something stupid, that he'd say anything just to make her stay.

_Don't leave me._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

And it would all be true.

He groaned lightly and took another gulp of the amber elixir, the bottle of whiskey from which that elixir came sat more than half empty on the floor in easy reaching distance of its thirsty owner.

He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the burn of the premium Irish whiskey that scorched his throat and settled in his stomach.

He had been drinking ever since he had been able to move from that place just a few feet away that had once been within reaching distance of her. Since his leg could carry him he moved to the liqueur cabinet and pulled a fresh bottle of fine whiskey and a clean glass then flopped onto the couch and proceeded to drink himself into a much needed and comforting stupor.

He grunted slightly remembering her face and the exact moment when he just couldn't look at her anymore. If he kept eye contact with her for even one second more he knew his resolve, his walls, his defences would have crumbled and he would have dropped his cane and pulled her to him so that she was the only thing holding him up.

He would have done it and he would have done it without a second thought.

He groaned again and drained the glass of its liquid.

_Knock, knock._

He stared at the door.

_Knock, knock._

Still he didn't move.

"House." a heavenly voice sounded.

It called to him through the haze of drugs and alcohol. She was the only thing missing from his life.

He wanted someone, wanted her.

And she wanted him.

He placed the empty glass on the floor hoping it would never need to be filled again.

With difficulty he pulled himself to stand, his knuckles turning white around the handle of his cane.

He moved as quickly as possible to the door afraid she'd leave him again.

He threw it open, desperation apparent in his every move and every breath.

She was just out of reaching distance, her back to him, the light of his home shining past him and around her body surrounding her in an angelic glow.

"Don't leave me."

She turned slowly, the pain in her eyes crippling him far more than infarction ever could.

He sighed ever so slightly as she moved almost reluctantly closer to him.

She stepped over the threshold and no less than two feet from him.

He pushed the door closed; the reassuring clack of the lock slipping into place was the only sound in the dead of the night.

Until his cane clattered to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her body to his, burring his face in her neck, embracing her warmth and feminine scent.

She didn't respond for the longest time.

Her hands slid slowly up his chest and around his neck. Her body relaxed deliciously against his. She even shuffled ever so slightly closer and their bodies touched from head to toe.

"I'll never leave you." She whispered sweet music to aching heart.

He kissed the thrumming pulse on her neck.

Her body shivered.

He kissed it again allowing his tongue to slip between his lips and taste her skin.

It was utterly delectable.

He could feel the vibrations of her purr more than he was able to hear them, but his small groan as her hands fisted in his hair was entirely audible.

He kissed along her jaw, slowly mapping his way towards her lips.

His eyes met hers to ask for permission, but her lips were already parted to aid her shallow breathing and her eyes were dark and hooded with arousal.

He licked his lips and pressed them tentatively to hers.

He kissed her slowly afraid to take it further but the taste of her was so delicious and the warmth so inviting that he pressed on.

When their tongues touched for the first time a spark of electricity shot through his body.

He groaned as their tongues clashed with more force than he would have thought possible, lips working so furiously against each other he was sure they'd be black and blue the next day.

He tightened his grip on her body and pulled her harder against him.

She bit his tongue lightly, her hands simultaneously pushing his head harder against hers and pulling at his hair.

Fire shot through his body at the short stab of pain, his hips thrust roughly to hers which responded with equal fervour feeling the hardness that grew between them.

His hands moved in separate directions; one north, one south.

His fingers threaded through her hair holding her to his devouring lips and tongue. His hand almost entirely covered a sumptuous globe of her ass, his long fingers kneading that glorious flesh and pressing her to his growing length.

She moaned loudly and tentatively lifted her right leg up and around his left hip.

He groaned back and pressed her to the door.

Her lips slipped from his and moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling at just right spot to make him moan as their hips rocked together, his hardened member rubbing insistently against her hot core.

"I want you." House whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, her fingers teasing the skin where her lips had previously been working.

Despite the wideness of her pupils and subsequent darkness of her eyes they still shinned brighter than the largest diamonds.

She looked into him, peered into his very soul, saw everything and wanted it too.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip ever so slightly which made her look cuter than he ever could have imagined.

He kissed her softly as her leg fell from around his hips and once more before taking her hand moving towards the bedroom, his empty hand trailing across the wall and providing support.

He could feel nervousness in her grip, no doubt similar to his own.

She was so naive, so impressionable but if he was entirely honest it was half of the appeal.

He paused as the entrance to his bedroom, wondering if he could actually go through with this.

She let go of his hand and pressed her body to his back, her arms snaking around his waist, her fingers brushing teasingly against his arousal.

"I want you, House." she said against his ear in a deep husky voice.

He pushed to door open forcefully and she followed him into darkness.

He could feel her breath on her neck before she kissed him softly there as her hands crept beneath his shirt and slowly teased the material up his torso and over his head. She caressed his skin with her nimble hands, her hair brushing against his back as she kissed his shoulders and moved around to face him.

He feared how she would look upon him as he stood half stripped and vulnerable before her. He dropped his head, his eyes staring down at the floor.

There were a few desperate seconds where her touch was gone.

He felt utterly bereft and cold.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Her fingers moved ever so gently through his hair, encouraging his chin to rise and when it did she pressed the softest kiss he'd ever felt against his lips.

He would have sworn she hadn't kissed him at all but for the lingering taste of her on his lips as he ran his tongue across them.

He opened his eyes to find the kindest warmth in her lustful eyes.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so complete.

She pulled her shirt off without prompt, his fingers instinctively drawn to the immaculate alabaster skin.

He delighted in the soft mewling sound she made as his fingers caressed her abdomen. He lowered his lips to her neck and her body shivered and pressed closer to his rapidly warming body.

Her hands worked at the buttons of his jeans.

He bit lightly at the top of her breast before running his tongue along the line where skin met lace.

She slipped her hand into his boxers and gripped his hard length.

He groaned and bit her nipple through her lacy bra as he thrust his hips against her soft hand and evenly pressured grip.

She tipped her head back and let loose a raw guttural moan that made his length quiver in her hand.

"Oh God! Cameron!" he thrust his hips against her grip once more, "I need you."

She pushed both boxers and jeans from his hips.

He flopped onto the bed and kicked the stiff material from around his ankles not caring that a single sock hung on to his left foot.

He saw that her gaze lingered on his engorged and throbbing erection, he grinned at the delighted shock on her face. A grin she returned when her gaze finally tore away from the object of her desires and met his eyes.

He gulped loudly as he watched her remove her bra and expose her breasts to his hungry eyes. His mouth went dry and his eyes wide as she removed her jeans and panties in one go. He couldn't think at all as she crawled onto the bed and hovered alluringly over his body.

He growled loudly and pulled her body to his and then rolled them so that she writhed gloriously beneath him as their lips and tongue moving furiously hot and hungry against the others.

His slid his hand down her body, delighting in the hardness of her nipple as he ran his palm across it but his fingers headed for much more delightful treasures. His fingers teased the neatly trimmed hair at the apex of her thighs before plunging two long dexterous fingers into her wet warmth.

She moaned loudly into his mouth and pressed her hips to his teasing and thrusting fingers.

"House... I need you." she groaned as she pulled her lips from his, a hand around his wrist pressing his thrusting fingers harder against her, her other hand pulsing at the base of his achingly hard erection.

Despite all her strength trying to hold his hand to her he removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, moaning at the succulent taste of her juices.

He would have loved to press his face between those supple thighs and lose himself in the taste of her but there was a demand from both of them for something more.

With his fingers still in the corner of his mouth she pulled her lips to his. Together they cleaned his fingers and then continued to mix their tongues with the taste of her as he settled marvellously between her already parted legs, then they wrapped around him eagerly awaiting that first glorious meeting of their hips.

He pulled back and stroked her hair gently with his fingers, the sensation soothing both of them.

Her hand snuck down between their bodies.

He waited until her eyes opened and her gaze met his.

She squeezed gently on his length longing for him to be buried inside her.

He was astounded at the love he saw shinning in her eyes; he could have stared into those eyes for a lifetime and never tire of such a sight.

Smiling softly he leaned forward and pressed a ghost of a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." he murmured.

She smiled back.

"I love you too, Greg."

And he thrust into her hard and fast with a deep and primal groan on his lips.

_Smash!_

House jerked awake on his couch, scotch seeping through his shirt and soaking his skin and his pants damp with the remnants of his arousal.

Glancing over the edge of the couch he saw his glass lay smashed in explosive pattern of a thousand shards of glistening crystal.

It had all been a dream.

One glorious, wonderful, superb, beautiful, delectable, marvellous, fantastic dream.

Or a nightmare for the very fact that it would always be a dream.

With a resolved sigh he picked up the bottle of whiskey and tipped it to his lips hoping he could dream his nightmare once more as he slid further down on the couch not caring about his soiled cold clothes.

Those burning eyes of love and lust haunted him as he drifted into sleep.

_Don't leave me._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

They would haunt him for years to come.

**_...Written by mishymo_**


	9. Rooftop Rendezvous

Rooftop Rendezvous

**Hi Everyone! This is FanFicCrazy. The "Moment" I chose to write about is from the ****Honeymoon**** episode. The moment is when Cameron tells House that she thought he was too screwed up to love anyone...but she was wrong, he just couldn't love her. TI'd like to thank Daisyb10 for contributing BIG-TIME to this fic. She polished it up and made it shine! So without further ado...please read and enjoy! **

Chapter 9

House sat at his piano nursing a scotch, wondering how he found himself in this predicament.

He had known this time would come. In fact he'd been both looking forward to it and dreading it for several years, but things never seemed to turn out the way he thought or hoped they would.

Cameron, his beautiful duckling, had come to the end of her fellowship and had to decide whether to become the Assistant Department Head of Immunology at PPTH, or leave and accept Cedars-Sinai's offer, which frankly, was just as alluring, if not more so, career wise.

He had pushed her away so many times he'd lost count. He told himself, and her, that it was for her own good, but mostly he'd been protecting himself. Stacy had hurt him so badly, he didn't think he could ever love or trust another woman again. He had been wrong. He was just too cowardly to admit it.

House drained the rest of the scotch, stood up and limped to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. It was already 1:30 in the morning and he had to be at work in a few hours. If he was going to let Cameron know how he felt, he had to do it within the next couple of days or it would be too late … too late for good. He had already wasted so much time.

As he walked to his bedroom, he popped two vicodin, and then got undressed. He slipped between the covers and let the blissfulness of sleep overcome his thoughts of the woman he loved.

Or so he thought …

* * *

_Stacy. The bitch is back. She is back to torment me. Not only has she suddenly walked _

_back into my life after walking out when I needed her most, but she has the audacity to _

_ask me to save her precious new husband who is dying from some unknown ailment._

_I had mixed feelings from the very first day she returned. _

_Part of me still loves her; I know that. _

_But part of me will never forgive her for the part she played in crippling my leg. _

_She had betrayed my trust by telling them to cut out the infected muscle while I was in the coma. Then to make it worse she left me with a crippled leg and a lifetime of chronic pain. _

_I even told Jimmy that part of me wanted her husband to die. What I can't figure out is_

_whether that's because I want to be with Stacy again, or because I want her to suffer like I have._

_As it turned out, I DID diagnose Mark's disease and saved his life. _

* * *

_He is just waking up from surgery as I stand outside his room, hiding behind a pillar. _

_I watch as Stacy holds his hand and kisses him then climbs in bed and snuggles next to him._

_I don't notice Cameron standing behind me, watching me watch Stacy. _

_It's more like I feel her. It's always that way with her. _

_Anytime she gets within 100 feet of me, my body knows it … _

_it's like we're connected somehow._

_Cameron asks, "Dr. House?"_

_I look back at Cameron. She continues, "How's he doing?"_

_I look back at Mark and Stacy in bed together. I turn back to Cameron._

"_Never better," I answer._

_There's a look on her face I haven't seen before. A look of sad resignation. _

_She looks into my eyes and says in a soft voice, _

"_I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. _

_I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you."_

_She pauses for a moment as we gaze into each other's eyes and then abruptly turns _

_around and walks away._

_I watch her walk quickly out of sight. I can't breathe. I feel like I need to stop her but I'm incapable of moving._

_She's wrong. Not about me being screwed up. That's a given. She's wrong about me not _

_being able to love HER. Suddenly I feel so guilty._

* * *

_Ever since Stacy came back I have been completely consumed with the situation with her _

_and Mark. I never realized how Cameron must have felt. Granted, our first 'official' date _

_was a disaster, but that was my fault. I purposely ruined it. There is an undeniable _

_chemistry and attraction between us. I'm the only one denying it. _

_I want Cameron so badly but always push her away._

_I don't know how I could think Cameron could ever hurt me like Stacy did. Hell, I've been _

_nothing but cruel to her and she still treats me like I'm her Prince Charming. _

_Stacy ran for the hills._

_Wilson is right. Maybe it's time I allow myself some happiness._

_Now I just have to find where Cameron is hiding..._

* * *

_After I look in a couple of places, my leg starts to give out. I decide to go a different route. _

_I take out my pager and send Cameron a text page:_

_**C, meet me on the roof ASAP DR. H.**_

_As I open the door to the roof, I see her. She's leaning against the ledge; her chestnut hair shines in the sunlight. Cameron's lab coat is open, permitting the warm summer breezes to _

_mold her blouse and skirt to her body, highlighting every curve, tantalizing me with her beauty._

_I stand there for a moment just staring._

_Suddenly she turns and sees me. _

_It's now or never._

"_Dr. House," Cameron asks, "you needed me?"_

_I start to walk towards her….slowly and deliberately, like a lion prowling for his mate. _

"_Yes, Cameron," I answer, "I need you."_

_There's NO mistaking my meaning._

"_House, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Something I should have done a hell of a long time ago," I reply, as I take her in my arms and cover her lips with mine. I drop my cane, secure in her embrace._

_Cameron's moans only encourage me further. I draw my tongue across her lips begging for entrance, which she willingly gives. Our tongues dance as our hands roam brazenly over each others bodies. _

_Our kiss deepens; we delve insatiably into each other's mouths. As we break our kiss, _

_Cameron cries, "Greg, I've waited for this for so long."_

_My head is in such a daze of desire, all I can muster as a reply is "me too"._

_I lower my lips, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake, as I nip and lick her slender throat and clavicle. I hear her gasp when I pull her hips to me, pressing my hardened desire against her belly. She takes advantage of my lowered head to suckle my earlobe while she splays her _

_fingers through my hair._

_I free her blouse and slip my hands beneath the silky fabric. She quivers as I caress the soft_

_flesh of her back and trace the straps of her bra with my fingers. As I claim her mouth once more, I follow the lacy band around her ribcage to reach my destination and cup her delicate breast _

_with my hand. I rub my thumb across her swollen nipple and swallow her moans as she _

_arches her back, offering herself to me._

_My God. She's so beautiful and so responsive. I have to see her._

_Suddenly my leg starts to give out and I begin to fall. Cameron steadies me in time and_

_gives me my cane. I think as I look around for a moment, and then grab her hand. _

"_Come with me …"_

_I find a 2 x 4 lying in a pile of scrap lumber and wedge it between the roof door handle and _

_the floor to protect us from unwanted visitors. We move to a secluded area that is surrounded _

_on three sides by brick walls and furnished with an old conference table that someone had_

_dragged up here about a year ago._

"_May I take your coat, madam …" I say, with my best British accent._

_Cameron smiles as I push her lab coat off her slender shoulders and spread it over the table._

_Using my cane for balance, I hop up on the table and then extend my hand to help Cameron up._

_I turn to her and say, "Now, where were we, Dr. Cameron?"_

_She lies back, bringing me with her and replies, "I believe you were making me tremble with desire, Dr. House."_

_I throw my jacket on the ground as we frantically undo each other's buttons. Each tiny pearl reveals more of Cameron's creamy white skin as it's released; I spread her blouse and kiss her trembling flesh as I move lower._

_Cameron struggles in frustration, trying to remove my tee. When I come to her aid, her eyes darken with appreciation and desire. I shiver when she touches my chest; her gentle fingers _

_circle my nipples and then lower to trace each contour of my muscled abdomen._

_I free her final button, then hungrily drag my tongue across her flat stomach, tasting and _

_teasing my way to her breasts. She whimpers softly when I suck on her nipples, devouring _

_her through the lacy material of her bra. She sits up and pulls my head to her, kissing me hard, our tongues are possessed with each other. Her blouse settles in a silky heap on the table._

"_Greg, please," Cameron begs as she enticingly caresses her nipple._

_I undo the clasp of her bra, then slowly slide the straps down her arms,_

_revealing her perfect breasts. I admire the view for a moment and whisper,_

"_God Allison, you are so beautiful!"_

_I ravish her hardened buds with my tongue, then pull her to me. Our bare chests touch, _

_sending a charge of electricity coursing through our bodies._

_Allison takes control and pushes me back onto the table as she undoes my belt and unzips my jeans. I raise my butt so she can remove my jeans and immediately my hand goes to my right thigh of its own accord, not wanting her to see my grotesque scar. _

_She rubs my hard length thru my boxers and says, "Greg, do you trust me?"_

_I groan from the pleasure that her hand is giving me and reply, "yes"._

"_Then let me love all of you," she says, pulling my boxers down over my hardened cock._

_I will never forget what Cameron did next..._

_I'm expecting to feel her luscious lips around my manhood, but instead she leans over and _

_starts to kiss my scar tissue. I gasp and reach down to stop her but she merely interlaces _

_her hand with mine. She showers my thigh with butterfly kisses, then explores all of its grooves and textures with her tongue. _

_It's more than I can take. _

_I'm overwhelmed with emotion and fight the tears that well in my eyes. Stacy had never _

_been able to accept my disfigurement; she would avoid looking at it and touching it. _

_But my Cameron, this beautiful, caring woman is actually caressing and loving my scar. _

_It feels erotic. _

"_God Allison, you're killing me." I moan._

_She kisses her way back up to my ear and huskily whispers, "Then I better stop, because I haven't even begun to get my fill of you yet."_

_I shudder both from her breath fanning my ear, and her promise of things to come._

_After such a huge act of unselfishness and love, I want nothing more than to please her over _

_and over._

"_You have entirely too many clothes on, my dear …" I say, turning us over._

_Her breaths become shallow as I unfasten her skirt. I slide it down her silky legs, my eyes fixed on hers, our gazes locked._

_Our last barrier is a flowery little pair of panties. I kiss her leg, starting at her knee and work my way up. I can tell she's already wet for me. My kisses get closer and closer….and soon she is arching her bottom upward, moaning._

"_Greg, please. Who's killing who here?"_

_I smile into her inner thigh and lick her moistness through her panties. Her body buckles at the contact, her hands curl around the lab coat that lies beneath her. The scent of sex is in the air._

_I have to taste her._

_I pull her panties off in one swift motion, throwing them aside, not caring where they land._

_I have been dreaming of this moment since the day she walked in the door for her interview. _

_As I draw my tongue across her wet lips her whole body reacts. I press down her hips with _

_one hand just to keep her in place. I'm driving her wild and loving every moment of it._

_Hell, what a turn on …_

_She screams as I thrust inside her with my rigid tongue._ _I can tell she's close. _

_I insert one finger and then two…pumping them in and out as I bury my face in her mound, sucking and licking her swollen clit until she can bear no more. _

_It's like Mount St. Cameron erupted. Her sweet juices flow as her body trembles and contracts. And I savor every drop._

_My hand is covered with her sweet nectar. I make sure she is looking and put one finger in my mouth and suck the length of it. I say to her, "Mmmm, you taste so sweet baby."_

_Next thing I know, Allison grabs my hand and raises it to her mouth and says, "Don't be stingy. Save some for me." and covers one of my juice drenched fingers with her mouth._

_That's it. I can't take anymore. I roll her on top to straddle my hips._

"_God Woman! I've waited too long. I need to be inside you. Now. Right now."_

_I notice a little apprehension in her eyes when she sees how enlarged I am. _

_I take her waist in my hands and lift her so that the head of my cock is pressing _

_against her entrance. _

_I slowly let her slide down, watching her face intently to let her set the pace. _

_The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt her. I want to give her time to adjust. _

_Ten inches is a lot to handle for most women._

_It's beautiful watching her face as she lowers herself over my throbbing erection. _

_I don't think I see any pain. Maybe some surprise and plenty of ecstasy. _

_When I fill her completely, I ask, "You O.K. Allison?"_

_She closes her eyes and purrs, "Why Dr. House, I'm in Heaven…why wouldn't I be OK?" She slowly starts moving up and down. I let her set the rhythm. God she feels so good around my dick. _

_I meet her movements, thrusting my hips up to bury myself into her as deeply as possible. She cries out in passion: it is a sound more beautiful than any song I have ever played _

_on the piano._

_Our tempo is building quickly now. We are both on the brink. "Greg, I… I'm gonna…"_

_Suddenly, we are rudely interrupted just as we're about to reach our climax. _

_We hear a loud chopper noise. A giant wind swirls around us, _

_blowing our clothes across the roof top. _

"_Fuck," I yelled, "I forgot about the damn LifeLine Chopper!"_

* * *

House sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat.

He glared at his radio when he realized that the whirring of chopper blades signaled the upcoming traffic report on the _Princeton AM_ morning news. House threw his alarm clock across the room and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in disappointment.

It was just a dream. But my God…what a dream!

_What if I'd done that when I had the chance? … Is there still time? … Should I take the risk? …_

House grabbed two vicodin out of his bottle and dry swallowed them, then collapsed back into bed. All he could think about was that damn dream…….

**_... Written by FanFicCrazy_**


	10. A Penny for Your Thoughts

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_A Penny For Your Thoughts_

Hello, JB and Daisy here. In tonight's chapter of "Missed Opportunities" we make the transition from our Season One stories to our "moments" of Season Two, which begin tomorrow night.

We now join House, in the cafeteria of PPTH, while he shares the details of his _very_ strange dreams with his best friend Wilson. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 

_Tuesday, June 26, 2007 …_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Wilson asked, as he slid into the booth opposite House.

"Geez Wilson, if you don't want to pay for my lunch, why didn't you say something instead of sneaking around like that?" House asked angrily, barely looking up from his Reuben sandwich.

"I _don't_ want to pay for your lunch, but I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," replied a confused Wilson, who was beginning to regret his choice of dining companion.

House put down his sandwich and sighed.

"I just sat down 30 seconds ago, which means that you must have seen me in the line-up and hidden to avoid paying. You're _so_ passive-aggressive Wilson." he said with disgust.

"Contrary to popular belief House, my life does _not_ revolve around you. I was with a patient.

I just got here and I didn't see you, but if it will shut you up, I'll reimburse you …" Wilson said indignantly, reaching for his wallet as he stood to leave.

"Nah …" House shook his head and toyed with his sandwich.

Wilson returned to his seat.

"I know you don't _need_ a reason to be an ass, but just for formality's sake, is something bothering you? Wilson asked, thinking how terrible House looked.

"I didn't sleep very well … I kept having these strange dreams." House said, rubbing his weary eyes.

"About?" asked Wilson.

"Nothing," House tried to shrug the topic off.

_I'm not getting into this with you Wilson_, thought House.

"It must be Cameron," Wilson said knowingly.

"How the hell do you know that?" House asked. He was too tired to lie anymore.

"If it was anything else, you'd just tell me instead of evading my question," Wilson reasoned.

"Yeah … I kept dreaming about all those times when I said the wrong thing and hurt her feelings."

"Wow, you must have been up all night …" Wilson commented, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks Wilson. I haven't been bad to her _that_ many times, have I?" said a wounded House.

Wilson said nothing.

He just stared at House pointedly and waited.

"Yeah, alright," House said sadly, "but you know what was weird about these dreams?

They were all about what might have happened if I'd acted differently …"

"_A Christmas Carol_", Wilson said, taking a bite of his salad.

"What?" asked House.

"Your dreams … they sound exactly like the ones Ebenezer Scrooge had in _A Christmas Carol_."

"So now I'm _not_ just a bastard, I'm Scrooge?" House's voice got louder, drawing curious stares from the diners around them.

"I'm sorry House, I didn't mean that … forget what I said … what's going on with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"Don't know … she's been in the clinic all morning." he said, calming down.

Wilson looked up and noticed the pretty brunette walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey, speak of the devil … Cameron … over here …" he called.

"What are you doing?" hissed House, ludicrously trying to hide by slinking his six-foot-two frame

beneath the table.

"Oops, did you not want to talk to her?" Wilson asked innocently.

House glared.

"I'm passive-aggressive, remember? Now behave …" he admonished.

"Wilson," Cameron smiled. "House," she said flatly, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Would you like to join us?" Wilson asked, rising from his seat.

"Sure, but I have to get back to work soon," she said, slipping into the booth next to Wilson.

House sat in silence, just staring at Cameron.

The intensity of his gaze unsettled her and Cameron turned to face Wilson.

"So, I heard about your offer from Cedar's. That's very impressive …" began Wilson.

_Oh great … here it comes_ … thought House.

"Thanks Wilson." Cameron said, as she stirred her tea. "It's a great opportunity and I don't mind telling you that I wouldn't mind leaving these New Jersey winters behind me."

"Does that mean that you've made up your mind about what you're going to do?" continued Wilson. _Leave it alone Wilson … please …_

"No not yet … it's a difficult decision …", Cameron turned back to House and returned his gaze,

"I still have _a lot_ to think about …"

"Well, I hope you decide to stay … I'd miss you, both professionally and personally …" Wilson said kindly, finding the friction and sexual tension between House and Cameron almost too much to bear.

"Aw, thanks Wilson … that's sweet of you to say … I just wish _everyone_ was as open with their feelings …" Cameron said, her green eyes full of fire as she focused on House.

He remained silent.

_Why won't you talk to me House … Do you hate me that much … Or is it love … _

_Are you afraid to love me … I have to know …_

There was no point in prolonging this futile attempt at conversation.

Cameron stood and looked at her watch, not bothering to take note of the time.

It didn't matter.

"Oh gosh, it's almost one o'clock! I'd better be going. It was nice talking with _you _Wilson. House." Cameron left their company feeling hurt and rejected once more.

House seemed lost in thought as his attention returned to his uneaten lunch.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!

She was right there … sitting across from you … and you didn't have the guts to say a word!

House, you _have_ to talk to her." Wilson said, his voice filled with exasperation.

House lifted his head briefly; his blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I know I do Jimmy … I just didn't know what to say …"

_**… By JellyBean30 and Daisy B10**_


	11. Letting In or Letting Go

_Letting In or Letting Go_

Hi, everyone. I'm Mum, and like the rest of you, I have been thoroughly enjoying all of the 'what ifs' dreamt up by my fellow writers. Many of you know that I write mostly House/Cam stories, but have also done some with no ship.

The premise for this contribution to Missed Opportunities is the little speech House makes to Cameron about his parents after they leave in Daddy's Boy from Season two. It's one of the times he honestly opens up to her. The sarcasm's still there but he's not hiding behind it.

**Chapter 11**

Wilson and I stood on our neighboring balconies, taking in the sight of the late spring flowers and fully-leafed trees. Or at least I supposed that's what Wilson was doing. I was just avoiding Cuddy and her demands for me to do my clinic hours.

"It's going to be different without Cameron on your team" Wilson said.

I tried to shrug that off. "Now I can hire someone who's _really_ hot" I quipped.

"Oh, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute." He shook his head. "You can never talk about anything seriously, can you?" he accused.

Maybe Wilson was right. But why should I ever be serious with anyone about anything other than medicine? It just opens you up to heartache.

Still, there've been times… particularly with Cameron. I guess I've told her a few things in quiet moments. There was the time my parents stopped by. She could have barged in on our lunch – they asked her – but she didn't and when I thanked her after they left, she said it was none of her business. So why did I feel compelled to tell her about them?

"They seem perfectly pleasant, don't they? They are. He was a marine pilot. She was a housewife. Married 47 years. They had one child. Mom was just like everyone else, nice enough, great sense of humor, hates confrontation. My dad's just like you. Not the caring 'til your eyes pop out part, just the insane moral compass that won't let you lie to anybody about anything. It's a great quality for boy scouts and police witnesses. Crappy quality for a dad."

Yet, sometimes I've felt I needed that moral compass, her version of it at least, tempered by compassion. She's kept me honest, at least when it was important I guess.

Why did I open up to her like that? I'd never talked to anyone about my parents, not even Stacy, not even Wilson. What's the connection I feel to Cameron that allowed me to let down that barrier? And would she have confided in me if I'd gone on? I never tried to find out. I knew if I did she'd take it as an admission of my feelings for her. That can never happen and never has. It's better this way.

Still, what if I'd taken a chance? What if I'd followed it up the next day? I think I know what would have happened.

Once I'd sent the Bobbsey Twins off on unnecessary quests, I would have started for my office, then turned back to say "What I said yesterday stays between you and me, got it?"

"You told me in confidence" she'd say, folding her arms in her favorite defensive pose.

"Right."

"House, I understand. I didn't have a great relationship with my parents either. But it's no one else's business."

"Did your dad punish you for every infraction or perceived infraction against his rules?" I would ask bitterly.

"No" she would probably say, shaking her pretty head. "They didn't have rules, and couldn't care less about what I did. They didn't understand my choices, never supported my decisions. No, there was no physical abuse, just neglect." Or something like that.

"So that's why you crave love and respect?"

"You should know it's not that simple." She'd stand there with her lips pursed, deciding what she could say. "House, we're all damaged. Damaged by what others have done to us. Things they did that we couldn't control." She'd hesitate but then go on. "But if we let that run our lives, let it affect the way we behave, the way we treat other people, then we're still victims, and the people who damaged us have won."

Wilson thinks he's right when he starts with his psychobabble. He thinks he knows me so well. But he's not right as often as Cameron is. And I've listened to her more than she'll ever know. Still, if I had accepted what she said, what would I have done about it? Could I have changed the way I act or the way I treat everyone? The way I treat her?

I know I'd never be warm and fuzzy. But maybe I could have been happy, whatever that means. Would it include letting Cameron get even closer? I'm not sure I can ever do that.

And yet, I'm not sure I can let her go.

**_... Written by hilandmum_**


	12. Do I Look Pleased?

_**Do I Look Pleased?  
**__By CausticChick, from the episode Clueless_

**Chapter 12**

House rose from his desk in the late evening after a day of duckling wrangling and patient tormenting, the office darkened against the setting sun. Sure, his new black lacquered cane, with the flames blazing up from the base, was bitchin', but bitchin' couldn't take away his chronic pain. The mangled flesh and missing muscle that had left him crippled was a constant reminder of all the things he couldn't do. His whole body ached, an unfortunate side effect of the use of a cane, but nothing ached more than his right thigh.

At least that's what his mind was telling him. His heart, on the other hand, was a different matter.

The news of the job offer that would take Cameron away from this place, away from him, had taken him by surprise. He had told himself these past three years that the fluttering in his stomach as she entered the room, the sparks that flew between their bodies when they brushed against each other, and the pure lust that flooded his body when he imagined her spread out naked on his desk, meant nothing. He had denied her for so long that he had almost convinced himself that it was what he really wanted. But when presented with the possibility of not seeing her heavenly face on a daily basis, things were put into perspective. His feelings for her had been put into perspective.

He knew that no matter how he felt about her he had to let her go if she so chose. He couldn't bring himself to make her stay for his own selfish reasons, possibly jeopardizing her future for a relationship that would probably only last a few months anyway.

At least that's what he told himself to spare himself the pain of losing her.

He made his way from his desk to the yellow easy chair in the corner. House loved that chair, he'd had it for years. A gift to himself when he finished his fellowship in Infectious Diseases at Johns Hopkins. Hours of dozing in that particular spot had broken in the soft cushions, creating a rut that fit his lithe frame to perfection. And as he eased into his favorite chair and looked at the blank white board, which had been rolled into his private office that afternoon, an overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over him.

"We started chelation therapy with dimercaprol," Cameron had said quietly as she leaned casually on the door frame. He hadn't heard her enter and had been slightly startled by her soft voice coming from behind him. He could immediately smell her scent, fruity and fresh, and he breathed in deeply to take it all in.

"Thrilled to hear it," he replied.

"His kidney function hasn't improved."

"It will."

"He's going to need a lung transplant."

House couldn't resist. "He's becoming more attractive by the minute, isn't he?"

A small smile teased the corners of her lips. "You're pleased. You think you've proved every marriage is a mistake?"

"Do I look pleased?" He knew he hadn't really responded to her question, but instead of calling him on it she had pushed off from the door frame and stepped towards him, arms folded over her chest. When she had reached his side her right hand moved down to her waist, and House had suddenly grown nervous as she lifted the hem of her sweater, revealing a roll of twenties and a patch of bare skin. Pale, soft, itching to be stroked. His mouth grew dry at the sight, but he had managed to return his gaze to hers before she noticed.

She slid the money from the waistband of her gray tweed slacks and offered it to him, the evening light shining through the open blinds making her blue eyes sparkle. House put his hand out to retrieve his winnings, and when his long fingers grazed the tips of hers they both paused as a bolt of pure lightening shot through them. In what was probably only a couple of seconds, an eternity passed between the two doctors until Cameron finally retracted her fingers.

"Ignorance is bliss," she said, and after a lingering moment of locked gazes Cameron turned away and started towards the door, House watching her every move as he played with the worn bills in his hand.

Even now, House found himself pondering her statement. Had he been ignorant towards love and marriage? Had he been missing something all these years? Did Cameron know something he didn't? Everything he knew about marriage he had learned from his parents, whose turbulent union had spawned him (not a point in marriage's favor, he thought), and Wilson's three failed attempts at matrimonial bliss. How could anybody look at the statistics and not believe that long-term love was a crock of shit?

But when he had looked at Cameron's face that night, after the wife of his patient had been arrested for poisoning her husband, he saw that she still believed. Even after he had been proved right by their bet that the couple was as miserable as everybody else, she still thought that two people could find love and be happy.

He desperately wanted to believe her, to get sucked into her brand of thinking and be with her until they were both sick of each other. He could have grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving that night. He should have. He had run over the scenario in his head countless times. He closed his eyes.

"Stop," he said, so quietly it was almost dangerous. Cameron tensed at the sensation of his strong fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. She was trembling with nerves; not knowing what House was thinking was terrifying. Without breaking contact, House used his cane to push himself up into a standing position, towering over her with flames in his eyes. She breathed in through slightly parted lips and when his gaze dropped to her mouth she flushed scarlet.

House dropped his cane and encircled her waist with both hands, pulling her closer. She emitted a barely audible gasp as her hips came in contact with his. His mounting arousal was evident, straining between their two bodies as he looked at her through hooded eyes. She tried to speak, to object half-heartedly, but her mouth was as dry as the Serengeti. When she didn't make a sound, House lowered his lips to her ear.

"Ignorance isn't bliss. You are."

She shuddered in his embrace and he imagined her eyes dropping closed as his breath swept past her sensitive skin. Her arms, that were hanging loosely at her sides, rose to grasp his arms in her hands to try and steady herself. They stood in that intimate embrace for several minutes, each feeling the other's pulse slow to a similar rhythm as they reveled in each other cheek to cheek.

House pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hand leaving her waist to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he lowered his lips to hers, barely touching. When she sighed and closed her eyes once more he deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue across her swollen bottom lip until she opened to him, and he took advantage and delved inside. She reciprocated, tongues battling and pushing back and forth. Hands started to move, House's right reaching around the back of her neck and pushing her impossibly closer, and Cameron's roving the broad expanse of his back.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, chests heaving with the exertion of their kiss. Cameron rested her forehead against his chest and House rested his chin on the top of her head and gathered her close. "You're pleased," he said, feeling her resulting smile against his tee-shirt.

"Do I look pleased?" she asked, raising her head up to face him.

"Actually, you look more than pleased."

"So do you. Who'd have thought?" She smiled up at him, a sweet, seductive smile that made him want to do countless things to her, right there, right then. She seemed to read his mind and her gaze grew mischievous. "Not here."

He nodded curtly and stepped back. She retrieved his cane from were it was discarded on the carpet and handed it to him. They left the office, not holding hands, not showing any affection, not wanting to arouse suspicion from their colleagues who roamed the hallway. They stepped into the elevator and took it to the lobby, each setting their sights on the front doors of the hospital as they made their way towards them.

They entered House's apartment after a painstaking thrill ride on his motorcycle, each rider exhilarated by the speed and the rush of the wind. It made House even more excited, having Cameron pressed up against his back. He could barely contain himself as he fumbled with the keys, grabbed her hand, and pulled her all the way to the bedroom.

House cupped Cameron's face in his hands, her alabaster skin smooth against his rough palms. Leaving his left hand on her right cheek, he let his right hand trail down her neck and across her shoulders, continuing down to her breast. She sucked in a breath at the contact with her taut nipple, and anxiously anticipated the second he would touch her there without her sweater as a barrier. He lingered there for a moment, thumbing the bud, drawing out every whimper and moan that slipped past her parted lips, before moving to her waist and the hem of her sweater. His gaze never left hers, his thumb brushing her cheek, making an already intense moment even more excruciating.

He toyed with the soft green knit of her sweater, breaking the gaze and looking down at the floor. Cameron placed her hand on his arm and rubbed gently, coaxing his eyes back to hers. Hers were pleading and worried, and House immediately felt the need to explain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't believe I waited this long."

"Neither can I."

House smiled. He couldn't not. She was just too... "You're beautiful."

She stroked his cheek as he did hers, then raised herself up on her tip toes to press her lips to his, and House dove right in. There was no point in waiting.

He managed to lift her sweater off over her head and toss it away, not caring where it landed, then quickly undressed and sank to the bed in each other's arms. House kissed a trail down her neck, following the path his hand had followed minutes before, continuing past her hips to the silky patch of hair nestled between her legs. When he touched his tongue to her sensitive nub she bucked beneath him. He smiled against her. She was glorious.

He continued his ministrations, licking and sucking and stroking until she reached down and touched his shoulder. When he looked up and saw the unadulterated pleasure on her face it was all he could do to not come on the spot. "House," she breathed. "I need you now." He obliged and joined her, kissing her mouth fiercely as he pushed inside. She screamed out.

"House."

His eyes sprang open and he looked around wildly, finally focusing on Wilson standing in the doorway of his office. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, silently cursing is friend for interrupting his thoughts of Cameron. "What?"

"You ready to go?" asked Wilson, a look of concerned confusion on his boyish face.

"Not yet. Give me a minute."

"We've got reservations in twenty minutes," said Wilson, glancing impatiently at his wrist watch. "What are you doing that's so important?" House closed his eyes and rested his head against the soft yellow corduroy of the chair. He breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, the last remnants of his fantasy drifting away into the recesses of his mind. Wilson put his hands on his hips. "Are you okay?"

"For God's sake, Wilson. Will you stop asking me if I'm okay?" House replied, using his cane to help him stand. "I'm fine," he insisted. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door, but Wilson stayed standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, blocking House's exit.

"Were you thinking about Cameron's job offer?" asked Wilson gently.

"No."

Wilson ignored his answer. "You know, if you talk to her, you could probably convince her to stay."

"I don't want her to stay. It's a great opportunity for her." The statement was by no means the truth, but Wilson didn't need to know that. House tried to step around the oncologist, who sidestepped to prevent his friend from leaving the office, thereby preventing the diagnostician from avoiding the situation. "Get out of my way."

"No. Talk to her, House."

"Fine," House replied exasperatedly. "Only if you'll stop bugging me."

Wilson stepped out into the hallway and House followed him towards the elevator. The last thing he was going to do was talk to Cameron about this, no matter what he promised Wilson. She would choose to leave and she'd be terribly successful, and he would stay here and do the same.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, everybody! Check out my other stories here on Just_**

**_search for me._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_CeeCee _**


	13. Ride Like the Wind

_Ride Like The Wind_

Mum, again. This is my second contribution and quite a different mood than the first one I did. Just a bit of fluff that begins with the bike ride House and Cameron take to Anica's apartment in Deception, with each of them speculating on how things might have gone differently.

**Chapter 13**

When I look at her now I wonder how it would feel to hold her tightly in my arms for a long time. The closest I ever got was the time we rode my bike to a patient's place. Anica, wasn't it?

I remember she was still smarting over Cuddy picking Foreman over her. She asked "How would you describe my leadership skills?"

I had to be truthful, didn't I? "Nonexistent. Otherwise, excellent."

"There's more to being a leader than being a jerk!" she retaliated.

I had to have the last word. "The world will never know." I headed towards the bike, but she just stood there looking at me like I had finally lost it completely. "No, no way! It just snowed." Her voice rose an octave.

"Yesterday, streets are clear" I argued.

"My car's right here." She started to walk towards it.

"There's construction on Elm. Bike will be faster." I tossed her my helmet and mounted the bike. She got on behind me, putting her hands firmly on the sides of my waist, but I pulled them around, drawing her tighter to me. Just the thought of what she was feeling and thinking made me smile.

I knew she enjoyed the ride. I'd decided to play with little Miss Allison Cameron. I sped up each time I rounded a corner and she gripped tighter in response. Was she frightened or excited? Or a little bit of both?

I tend to avoid physical contact with anyone, but I have to admit it felt so good to have her slim arms around me, her body pressed against my back. Too bad it was winter and we both were wearing so many layers. Even so I felt the warmth and a kind of electricity between us.

But what if it had been summer? I would have been able to feel her small, firm breasts pressed against my back through her thin shirt and my T-shirt. Instead of going to Anica's place, we could have continued riding until we found a secluded spot out in the country where we could stop. When she faced me she would have seen the bulge in my jeans and known what she was doing to me. I would have pulled her close, this time facing her. The need to feel her bare skin would have been overwhelming.

I suppose I would have slid my hands under her shirt, touching the soft smoothness of her skin, then cupping one breast with each hand as our lips sought each other. And where would that kiss lead? There would have been no holding back, no turning back.

Well, it's summer now. Maybe I should take her for another ride before she decides whether to stay or to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wonder why I've been thinking so much about the one time I held him. I know I argued against taking his bike, but it was really great having an excuse to put my hands on him. He even pulled them tighter around his waist. I had to smile. I wonder if he was smiling too.

Did he take those turns too fast on purpose, so that I'd cling even tighter?

If it had only been warmer, if we didn't have my coat and his leather jacket between us. The heat that radiated between us would have been even more intense. He could have felt my breasts and the hardening nipples against his back.

I wish we could have continued riding, forgotten about Anica, just found a secluded place to stop. We'd get off the bike and I'd press my body against his, put my arms back around him, only this time face to face.

A kiss wouldn't have been far off, followed closely by some groping. If it were warm enough we could have shed the clothes we had on, pressed skin to skin. Whew! And where would that have led? I'm almost afraid to imagine, to still dream.

Well, it's summer now. Maybe I can get him to take me for another ride before I make my decision.

**_...Written by hilandmum_**


	14. Freudian Slips

**_Freudian Slips_**

Hello, JB here again. This second piece is based on the scene from Euphoria Part One –Episode 2 -20 when House & Cameron are together outside the cop's apartment. Beyond the obvious sexual tension between them when House blocks her from leaving, when House hangs up the phone he says 'See you back home'. A slip of the tongue, or a slip of the mind?

**Chapter 14**

"Wh-y-y doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" House said from his seat in the hall.

"I decided you were wrong," Cameron replied.

"God you're weak. Guy steals your article, tells you you're not his friend. You still wanna risk your life for him," House berated her.

"Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle," Cameron said. No need to hide it any longer; she'd already been in the apartment.

"Wow," House said.

"Yeah."

"God you're weak." Cameron rolled her eyes at his insistence. "Guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things to do would be to stab him back. Shoot him. Got a gun in my desk. Last thing on my list would be to lie to my boss about it and give the bastard everything he wanted." In actuality, the first thing on his list would have been to come here had their positions been reversed. She was impressing him.

"I'm not here for Foreman I'm here to save myself," Cameron refuted him.

"Meh," House said. She wasn't backing down and House decided it was time to amp it up. "Even with a needle stick your chances of infection are pretty slim. That's why you're wearing the suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse. What does a guy have to do to make you hate him?" Where had that last part come from? It hadn't been part of the plan.

Cameron made a frustrated face and tried to move past him. His cane shot out to block her path. Slowly, House stood and looked down at her. From the second he'd begun lifting his cane to trap her there he had felt a tension building. It was moments like this, when the electricity between them was so intense House was sure it would arc in blue, lightning-like bolts between them that made him reconsider his self-imposed loneliness.

His eyes met hers and locked in a struggle. He wanted, no, he needed her to answer that question. What did he have to do to make her hate him? He wanted to know where the line was he couldn't cross, the line that would force her away for real. He had a pretty good handle on the one that would make her his, and he could now easily avoid it. But the one that could drive her away was a mystery, one he needed to solve before he crossed it by mistake. He preferred to keep himself somewhere between.

As the seconds ticked by it became apparent to House that Cameron wasn't going to answer him. Maybe she didn't know; more likely she dismissed his question along with the rest of his babbling. In the past, Cameron would have broken eye contact long ago, but today somehow she was holding steady.

"Give me the bag," House said, breaking whatever tenuous connection had been made between them.

* * *

"You want lunch?" Wilson asked as he stuck his head into House's office. When he got no answer he simply assumed that House had once again fallen asleep while listening to his Ipod. Wilson knew he often had trouble sleeping at night, but he'd never before met someone who could fall asleep literally anywhere. 

Wilson crossed the office to House's desk and was surprised to see House's eyes open, if slightly glazed. _Oh God, what did he take now?_ Wilson groaned to himself.

"House!" Wilson shouted. House started in his chair, he'd been so swept up in the memory he hadn't even heard Wilson come in.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," House complained.

Wilson started talking again, something about lunch, but House only half-heard him. He was still thinking about Cameron, and how he'd sent her back into the cop's apartment to look for pigeon crap. He heard a faint echo of his own voice telling Cameron about Cryptococcus neoformans, blah, blah, blah, _Don't cut corners when you're growing your pot,_ his echo said, _See you back home._

"Do you believe in Freudian slips?" House asked Wilson as he unhooked his cane from the desk and stood up.

"Is this a trick question? Like asking if I believe in Santa Claus?" Wilson asked.

"You're Jewish, you don't believe if Santa Claus," House scoffed.

"You know what I mean," Wilson argued. He followed as House limped out of the office and toward the elevators. "Do you really want to know what I think or are you looking for a reason to mock me?"

"Whether or not I mock you will depend on your answer," House said. He pressed the elevator button with the tip of his cane and bounced it on the floor. "Do you think Freud was an idiot, or was he on to something?"

"I think sometimes we can accidentally say things without meaning to," Wilson hedged.

"And a dog can accidentally pee on the rug," House snarked. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, Wilson followed. "Let me be more specific, do you think that sometimes the things we say 'accidentally' are things we really want to say?"

"I don't know, maybe," Wilson conceded. "So, when you say that you forgot your wallet, does that mean you really want to pay for your own lunch?"

"Only if the term accidentally can be defined as 'with forethought'," House said. The elevator doors opened and House and Wilson proceeded down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"So what brought this on?" Wilson asked. "You hate psycho-babble."

"Just thinking," House answered noncommittally.

"Right," Wilson said, clearly not believing him. House and Wilson entered the cafeteria and picked up their trays. "Obviously it has to do with Cameron. Just tell me and spare me the chore of having to yank it out of you like a rotten, festering tooth."

"I'm trying to think about lunch here," House said. He rolled his eyes at the few other patrons in line, who had obviously found Wilson's comment less than tasteful. "Just trying to figure out why I said something."

"Something you said to Cameron," Wilson sighed. He didn't know why he thought House would ever make this easy for him.

"Are you on Cameron again?" House asked huffily.

"Would that bother you?" Wilson asked knowingly. House just glared as they moved through the line. He grabbed a Rueben, a soda and a bag of chips. "You know she could be leaving soon."

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand," House snapped. He stopped at the cashier's station and waved at Wilson. She just smiled at him and looked to Wilson to cover the tab.

When they were both seated at a table, Wilson decided to continue. After all, she could be leaving in a few days; he wouldn't have many chances left. House needed a push; Wilson was happy to give him a shove.

"What did you say?" Wilson asked.

House rolled his eyes as he chewed the enormous bite he'd just ripped from his Rueben. He swallowed loudly and slurped his soda. He then grabbed his bag of chips and crinkled them as annoyingly as possible. Wilson ate, unperturbed.

"When Foreman was sick and Cameron and I were at the cop's apartment," House finally said. "She was inside getting a pigeon crap sample. We were on the phone …. I said 'See you back home'."

"Interesting," Wilson commented. The best way to deal with this was to be as non-responsive as possible, thereby forcing House to do both sides of the conversation and trap himself.

"No, it's actually very _un_-interesting," House replied. He ate a few chips and then looked back at Wilson in annoyance. "Why would I say home?" Wilson shrugged. "It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Cameron. I spend a lot of time here, too much really, maybe I think of the hospital as home."

"Maybe," Wilson said.

"It was a slip of the tongue," House insisted, although Wilson wasn't actually arguing with him. "It didn't mean anything."

"Okay," Wilson said.

"So you're saying it's because … what? I want Cameron at my home, I want to have a home with Cameron, I think of places where Cameron is as home?" House peppered him with questions. "That's ridiculous. You know what, I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you go on about this."

House took his soda and chips, but left his unfinished Rueben behind. Wilson smiled, this might not be as hard as he'd thought.

**_... Written by JellyBean30_**


	15. Red Always Reminds Me of You

_**Red Always Reminds Me of You**_

Hello everyone! Daisy here. My story is called "Red Always Reminds Me of You" and it's based on the episode "All In", when House first sees Cameron in her exquisite red party dress. It's my all time favourite House/Cameron "moment"! This seven-part story is written from both House and Cameron's POV.

Enjoy!

**_Chapter 15_**

_Part One – Girls Night Out_

"May I offer you coffee and dessert, ladies?"

"Allison?" Cuddy's voice gently nudged Cameron out of her reverie. The view of the Princeton canal from their table was breathtaking.

"Oh no, I couldn't eat another bite, but coffee would be wonderful, thank you." she answered.

"I'll have a coffee too please." Cuddy added.

"Thank you for dinner Lisa, I really enjoyed it."

"So did I. It's a nice to get a chance to talk to you without House barging in on our conversation."

Cameron smiled. House certainly had done that on numerous occasions.

Cuddy set her hands on the table and laced her fingers together, deep in thought.

She looked up and smiled warmly at Cameron, but the expression in her soft blue eyes was deadly serious.

"Allison. I hope I won't spoil this lovely dinner by what I'm about to say, but we need to talk.

That's why I suggested we come here, away from the hospital, where we could get some peace and quiet."

"Ladies …" their server set a cup of coffee in front of both women.

"I'd like to know if you've come to a decision about my job offer."

"No Lisa, I haven't decided yet."

Cuddy paused.

"I know we've had some differences this past year, but I want you to know that I _very much_ want you to stay. You're a gifted doctor and I like you Allison. I don't want to lose you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me and again, I truly apologize for my inappropriate behaviour with Chase. I don't know what got into me … I wish it had never happened."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, it's forgotten.

Cuddy noted how relieved Cameron looked and decided to continue.

"I can see that the stress of this decision is weighing heavily on your mind.

You really love House, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But there's no hope."

"There's always hope …." Cuddy countered.

"I don't think so … not any more … and to be honest, I think he's attracted to you."

Cameron spoke frankly, from her heart.

Cuddy laughed quietly.

"No … House isn't interested in me … in_ that_ way. I've known House for … it must be around fifteen years. That's a long time. If we were meant to be together, it would have happened long ago." Cuddy took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"But he's always flirting with you, Lisa …"

"Oh that's just because he's comfortable around me … we've shared a lot over the years. I gather you know about our history?" asked Cuddy.

"I think so … you met at med school in Michigan and I heard that you two …" Cameron was unsure if she dared go on.

"Slept together? Yes we did, but just once and we were both rather drunk at the time. We knew it was a mistake, but fortunately it didn't ruin our friendship.'

"May I ask you something personal Lisa?"

"Of course … we've gone this far …"

"Was it wonderful … you know … making love with House?"

A dreamy expression swept over Cuddy's face briefly.

"Yes Allison … he was a wonderful lover."

"That's what I thought …." Cameron said, her voice drifting off sadly.

"So your reluctance to accept my offer … is it because of House? Or is Cedar's offer more attractive? You don't have to give me the details, but I met with the board today and I've been authorized to increase your compensation package by $25,000.00.

Would that make a difference?"

"That's a _very_ generous offer." Cameron said calmly, trying not to tip her hand.

"And you do realize that Carlson will be retiring in a couple of years … if all goes well you'll be a shoe-in for department head and well on the road to tenure …"

"Yes, you mentioned that before."

"Is there any way I can help you with this Allison? I'll keep anything you want to tell me in the strictest confidence … I don't imagine that House has been too willing to discuss his feelings with you …" Cuddy said, thinking a new approach might help.

"No he hasn't Lisa … and that's the problem. I asked him point blank, on Monday morning, if he could give me any reason at all why I should accept _your_ offer over Cedar's."

"Let me guess … he said no."

_House you're an ass … _thought Cuddy.

"It was worse than that … he told me that I was pathetic for not being able to make up my mind and that it shouldn't matter to me what he thinks." House's words were etched in her memory.

"So House is the deciding factor for you in this decision."

"I know he shouldn't be, but he is. I'll be honest with you Lisa; there's nothing that I would like more than to stay here at PPTH. You're all like family to me … I love it here. But I can't stay if there's no future with House. My heart can take it any more."

Cameron finished her coffee, then continued.

"We have to move forward or I have to move on. It's a simple as that."

"Relationships are a tricky thing … especially with a man like House." replied Cuddy thoughtfully.

"I know there are no guarantees … I just want him to tell me honestly how he feels about me."

"That may not happen … House is very guarded with his feelings."

"I know and if that's the case, I'll have to leave." Cameron said with resignation.

"Well I can see that this is clearly out of my hands now … it's between you and House, but my offer still stands and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Lisa."

"You're welcome and a word of advice, if I may …" Cameron nodded.

"You only have two days left to decide Allison. Use your time wisely."

&&&&&

Cuddy's words haunted Cameron as she walked into her apartment that night.

_You only have two days left to decide Allison. Use your time wisely._

The choice she had to make would change her life forever.

Professionally she was secure.

Cuddy had just, unknowingly, offered her more money than Cedar's Sinai and there was no reason to think that she would ruin her career if she chose one path over the other.

Now this decision was about love.

Her love for House.

&&&&&&&

Cameron was exhausted. Like House, she hadn't slept well in days.

_I'm going to have a nice long bath and see if I can get some sleep tonight._

She toed off her pumps and padded down the hallway towards her bedroom, unfastening her dress as she walked.

_This is so pretty_, she thought as she hung up the red poppy-print sundress. It was the sort of dress that lifted your spirits the moment you put it on and if anyone needed a lift, it was Cameron.

She began to close her closet door, but stopped when a garment bag caught her eye.

She had not looked at its contents in over a year.

Cameron lifted it out and laid it on her bed.

She paused a second, for the bag guarded so much more than just her exquisite dress.

If she unleashed the bittersweet memories she had stored for safe-keeping,

could her heart bear to relive those moments?

Cameron lowered the zipper.

* * *

_Part 2 – Boys Night In_

"C'mon in Wilson, the door's unlocked …"

"Hello, I've got the pizza …" Wilson said, heading into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved …I've got the beer … let's watch the tube while we eat …" House said, as he plopped down on his couch. "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"I bought you a meat lovers special and a vegetarian for me …" Wilson opened the box lids to show House.

"Vegetarian … what kind of idiot puts vegetables on their pizza …" House grumped, "look, the pizza is red …" said a disgusted House.

"And it would be red because of the tomatoes, red peppers and tomato sauce … what's your problem House … who cares if my pizza is red?" Wilson asked indignantly.

"Sorry Wilson … it's just that I'm seeing red everywhere I look today …" House mumbled, biting into his pizza.

"And that would upset you _because_ …" Wilson asked, trying to get House to open up to him.

"Because of Cameron, red always reminds me of her." he said wistfully.

"Hmmm … I saw her today in a pretty dress with red flowers on it … is that what you're talking about?"

House glared at Wilson.

"What were you doing so close to her that you noticed the dress in such detail?" he challenged.

"Cut out the jealous act House … I wasn't hitting on her, I just noticed that she looked pretty, that's all …" Wilson said, trying to placate House.

"Yea, she did … "

"Have you talked to her since your stellar performance in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Only about patients … she hasn't said a thing about what she's decided to do …"

"And what have _you_ decided … are you going to tell her how you feel about her, or do you know?" House grabbed another piece of his pizza, ignoring Wilson's question.

"Say I talked her into staying … what happens if things don't work out between us … then I've wrecked this opportunity for her …"

"There's always a risk that things won't work out in a relationship … are you saying that you've decided that you _do_ have feelings for her?"

"I didn't say that …" House hit the remote, "there's a car race on … hell, look at those Ferraris … RED AGAIN …" House shut off the TV.

"So all this fuss is because of the dress she wore to work today?" Wilson asked, struggling to deal rationally with House's mood.

"No … it's just because it reminds me of that dress she wore to the Oncology Benefit last year, remember … the night we solved Esther's case?"

"I remember … she looked beautiful … and don't glare at me!"

"I've never seen her look so lovely … I should have told her …"

"Why didn't you House?"

"There was no time really. Remember when we were playing poker with Cuddy and the others and Wells came to tell Cuddy about that kid with the bloody diarrhoea? When I heard that he'd developed co-ordination problems, I knew his symptoms were identical to Esther's … I _had_ to get to him first."

"As I recall you walked away from a winning hand just to get a jump on Cuddy … a pair of aces, I believe …" Wilson said, opening another bottle of beer for them both.

"Yea … I would have wiped her out …" House said with a smile on his face, "so when I saw Chase, I told him to get Foreman and Cameron and meet me upstairs."

"I was writing on the whiteboard when they walked in and I plunged into the DDX as I wrote. Then Chase, being his usual annoying self, noticed that the kid was Cuddy's patient and called me on it. I spun around to put the Wombat in his place … and that's when I saw Cameron."

"What did you do … did you say anything to her House?" asked Wilson, his curiosity piqued.

"I was literally speechless for a few moments when I saw her. Her hair was down, curling over her bare shoulders and that dress … god how I loved that dress, the way it hugged her body from her breasts to her waist and then billowed out into that puffy little skirt … did you see the way her legs looked in those fancy high heels …"

Wilson was stunned. He had never heard House talk about anything with such rapture … except perhaps, for some monster trucks or his motorcycle.

"I think all I could say was something stupid like _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_ … I acted like an idiot, but I kind of think she knew how beautiful I thought she was … she smiled this very special smile at me … she looked a little self-conscious, but very pleased."

"You know, I'm _pathetic_ Wilson … it could have been so easy … one kind word was all it took to make her happy … if I'd done that more often maybe she wouldn't be thinking about leaving me now …" House said sadly.

He paused for a moment and then shook his head hard, snapping himself back into reality.

"Anyway, I completely forgot what I was doing … but then we got back into the case and that was the end of it." House drank some beer, then set the bottle on his coffee table.

"You can still tell her you know …" Wilson said quietly.

"Yeah maybe … I wish I had told her after I solved the case … maybe we could have … aww hell, what's the point of "what-iffing" this to death? Do you mind if we don't hang out tonight after all … my mind's racing a mile a minute Wilson … I've got to think …" House asked, glancing at his friend.

"Sure … that's okay … I have some stuff I should do anyway … I'll see you tomorrow … call me if you need to talk …" Wilson said as he opened the door.

"Thanks Wilson …" House said, as he stared off into space.

* * *

_Part 3 – Waiting for Prince Charming_

Cameron unclasped her bra, then slipped the magical red dress over her head and pulled the bodice zipper closed.

_I felt like Cinderella that night, waiting for Prince Charming …_

But her prince never came.

He was busy saving the life of a young boy … and rightly so.

Yet she couldn't help but be disappointed.

The night had started with such hope.

The Oncology Benefit was a black tie affair. House would be there.

She had never seen him in a tuxedo and the thought of how handsome he would look made her knees weak.

Cameron felt like she'd been given a second chance with House.

Stacy was gone. House had rejected her and she was out of his life for good.

This was _her_ night to shine.

When Cameron arrived at hospital, she searched anxiously, but discreetly, for any sign of House and was dismayed to find him deeply engrossed in a lively game of poker with Wilson and Cuddy, among others.

So she waited at the bar, surrounded by lecherous creeps and losers.

Every so often, one would get brave and ask her to dance, but she kept sending them away and eventually they stopped asking.

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_House … _she thought hopefully.

No … it wasn't House.

The hand was too small and too delicate.

It was inadequate in every way … just like its owner.

"Cameron …"

It was Chase.

"House wants us to meet him upstairs, we've got a case."

He was scribbling furiously on the whiteboard when they arrived and didn't bother to look at them, but when Chase and Foreman began grilling House about why they were treating Cuddy's patient, House turned to respond.

His eyes locked on her.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … "_ was all he could say.

And for that brief moment … House was hers.

It was one of Cameron's most precious memories.

He stared at her, unable to speak.

He was enthralled, enraptured and totally in awe of her beauty.

Her body ignited from his searing gaze.

She felt him undress her with his eyes as they swept over her body.

And then it was over.

There was work to be done and a life to be saved.

_But what if there hadn't been an_ _emergency_ …

* * *

_Part 4 – Dreaming of House_

"Hey Cameron, what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting all alone at the bar?''

"Wilson … Hi, I guess no one's interested in me …"

Wilson looked around the bar and easily spotted about a dozen men that could not take their eyes off of Cameron.

"Do you think that it might be your _don't you dare ask me vibe_ that's doing you in?" Wilson said, grinning at Cameron to lighten her mood.

Cameron laughed. "Perhaps … I know those men are looking at me, but they're just not my type …"

"And your type would be …" Wilson asked, knowing all too well what her answer would be.

"I go for doctors, the tall, dark, scruffily handsome type … do you know anyone that might fit the bill?"

"I can think of one … why don't you come and join us Cameron, when House gets one look at you in that dress, he'll be like putty in your hands. Whatcha' say …"

"Oh, I don't really want to play poker Wilson …"

_I want House all to myself …_

"Okay … hey, I have an even better idea … House is beating the pants off me and Cuddy at the poker table …" Wilson said with some embarrassment.

"I wish he'd beat the pants off of me …" Cameron muttered. "Oh my God, Wilson … I can't believe I just said that … no more wine for me … please don't tell House …"

"I won't Cameron, I promise." laughed Wilson.

"Here's what I want you to do …"

&&&&&

Shortly after Wilson left, Cameron walked over to their table and stood behind Cuddy, who was seated opposite House and Wilson.

House did not look up. He was engrossed in his cards.

"Okay Cuddy … I think you're bluffin'. I'll call." House tossed a stack of poker chips on the table.

As House raised his head to look at Cuddy, a flash of red taffeta caught his eye. He looked up, slowly taking in the vision of Cameron, looking radiant in her strapless party dress.

He froze for a few seconds before taking in a sharp breath of air.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … "_ , he uttered appreciatively, pursing his lips.

House shook his head to snap himself out of her spell and said, "Right, where was I … oh yeah, I called. Let's see what you got there Cuddles …" smirked House.

&&&&&

As the game went on, House's lucky streak ended.

"Stone cold bluff House!"

"Sorry House, three of a kind beats your pair of aces …"

"HA! You might want to spend a _little_ more time paying attention to your cards, and a little less time staring at my breasts." quipped Cuddy.

Even though Cuddy's breasts _did_ look enticing in her sapphire blue gown, it was not Cuddy who was the object of House's attention.

It was Cameron.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm out …" he said standing up and walking towards Cameron.

"Cameron, would you care to join me for a drink?"

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged knowing glances as they watched the couple walk to the bar.

"Well you owe me a hundred bucks Lisa … it only took Cameron three hands to lure House away …" laughed Wilson.

"That's one debt, I'll happily pay." Cuddy smiled, sliding a stack of poker chips to Wilson.

"Don't worry, I'll give a chance to win your money back … if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk to the DJ about a certain couple ... be right back."

&&&&&

Even with Cameron smiling confidently on his arm, House was very uncomfortable.

_Everyone's watching us … wondering what on earth Cameron could possibly see in a cripple like me who's old enough to be her father._

He was tempted to leave but when House saw how happy and proud she was to be with him, his attitude changed.

_Could it be … maybe those aren't glances of pity … maybe they're envious of me …_

"Miss, what could I get you to drink?" Cameron looked at House and then back at the bartender.

"I'll have a Lagavulin, straight up."

House smiled to himself. _A single malt … impressive choice._

"And you sir?

"The same, thanks."

"I would have never guessed that you liked scotch …"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me House." Cameron said with a coy smile on her face.

"I see that, but you can teach me … I've been told I'm a _very_ fast learner." He smirked.

"Happily …"

As they sipped their scotch, House noticed a new resident heading in their direction.

"Good evening Doctor House, Doctor Cameron."

Thomas Watkins had just begun his neurology residency at PPTH the week before and was totally oblivious to his impending doom.

"Good evening, Dr. Watkins … did I remember your name correctly?" Cameron said pleasantly.

"Yes you did …I'm impressed." said the handsome young man.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I am, although I still don't know too many people … I was just wondering Dr. Cameron if …"

He paused as his eyes met House's gaze.

If looks could truly kill, they would have been rolling young Thomas into the morgue shortly.

"You were wondering …" Cameron prompted, noting House's dark ominous stare.

She had seen that look on many occasions and it always meant trouble.

"I was just wondering if … if … you … could point out Dr. Foreman … I'd like to introduce myself."

Noticing House settle back into his chair, Watkins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure … he's right by the window, talking with Dr. Cuddy.

"Thank you … well I'll be leaving … thank you Dr. Cameron, Dr. House."

House nodded and grinned as he let another sip of the amber elixir trickle down his throat.

_I haven't lost my touch …_

"You're incorrigible House …" Cameron said, scolding him playfully.

"Who me?" he replied, feigning innocence, "he was trying to horn in on my girl … he deserved it."

_His girl … _his words were like music to her ears.

Cameron smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Good Evening … my name's Sandy and I'm your DJ for this evening.

We're going to slow the pace and turn up the passion, so gentlemen, here's your chance to hold a lovely lady in your arms. Enjoy!"

_Oh how I wish he would ask me to dance … I love this song … _Cameron stared at her lap shyly.

_Should I ask her … "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" … that song has great lyrics … maybe then she'll know how I feel about her … I'm a terrible dancer … but what the hell …_

"Cameron, I'm not very good, but would you like to dance with me?" House asked anxiously.

"I'd loved to …"

Cameron was beaming; House knew he'd finally done something right.

House hooked his cane on the chair and relied on Cameron to steady himself.

He gathered her tightly into his arms, perhaps tighter than might have been proper for a first dance. For once House was thankful to his leg for giving him an excuse to hold her so close.

Cameron only had eyes for him.

The crowd couldn't help but be drawn to the sight of a couple so obviously in love.

House closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Cameron's.

He was truly happy.

He reveled in her scent, the feel of her in his arms and the warmth of her embrace.

He could feel her nipples harden against the thin white cotton of his dress shirt; he knew that his arousal would soon reveal his feelings to the entire hospital.

"Cameron …Cameron darling … I think we should go" House said, pulling her hips gently against his own. Cameron's thighs ached for his touch; her knees began to buckle when she felt his manhood brush her tummy.

"Let me just get my coat …" she said, looking lovingly into his eyes.

When the song ended, they walked discreetly out of the room however their departure did not go unnoticed by Wilson and Cuddy.

"You lose Wilson … pay up …" laughed Cuddy.

Wilson grinned. "One song … That's gotta be a new world's record …"

* * *

_Part 5 – Dreaming of Cameron_

_Rest in peace Esther …_

Cameron stood in the doorway of House's office and watched him return Esther's records to his private files and lock the drawer of the cabinet.

"House …" she said softly, knocking lightly on the door.

"Hey … I didn't hear you come in." House said, straightening himself in his chair.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ian is stable and responding well to treatment. If it's all right with you, I thought that I would go home now."

"Sure Cameron … you can go …" House said absentmindedly. When he glanced up from his desk, Cameron was just about to slip on her coat.

_Stop her, you idiot … _

"Cameron …" he called.

"Yes …" she said, returning to his office.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all your help tonight … it was invaluable."

Cameron raised one eyebrow. House rarely bestowed praise on anyone.

"You're welcome House and …", Cameron paused in mid-sentence.

"And …" prompted House.

"I just wanted to say … congratulations. Most doctors never see a case of Erdheim-Chester in their entire careers and here you've diagnosed two. You should be very proud." Cameron said sincerely.

Cameron braced herself.

House loved to mock her when he felt she was being "too nice".

_There she goes again, trying to be nice … but I'm not going to make fun of her anymore … well for tonight anyway …_

"Thank you …" he responded graciously, "I just wish there could have been a happier ending for Esther … but enough of that."

House stopped and smiled gently at Cameron.

She looked like an angel, even after working in the laboratory half the night.

Cameron fidgeted awkwardly wondering was she should do next.

"I'm sorry that you missed the Benefit … and that I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier how beautiful you look tonight …" House held his breath, waiting for her response.

Cameron face lit up. "It's never too late House ..."

_It will never be too late for us …_

"Come … let me admire this dress …" Cameron stepped into the room and stood still as House slowly walked around her.

He circled again, but much closer this time.

Cameron held her breath; she could feel him memorizing every inch of her trembling body with his penetrating blue eyes.

He stopped behind her.

His strong, sensual hands wrapped around her waist.

She could feel the warmth of his breath as he brushed her ear.

"You're exquisite … ", House whispered, "are you sure that it's not too late for us?"

Cameron turned in his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck.

He bent his head to meet hers; their lips brushed.

That one soft touch was all it took to kindle their passion.

They relaxed in each other's arms and surrendered themselves to their kiss.

Their tongues danced playfully; they delighted in the sheer pleasure of their embrace.

They broke their kiss, their lips parted. She slid her hands up his chest, gently undid his bow tie and slowly unfastened the top buttons of his shirt.

"Did that answer your question?" Cameron purred.

"You might need to tell me again …"

House smiled lasciviously and slipped his left arm around her slender waist, drawing her near.

He showered her lips with soft kisses as the fingers of his right hand explored her shapely breasts. Cameron moaned softly; her nipples hardened under his ministrations. She could feel her warmth pooling below; she grew moist with anticipation.

_Oh_ _House … _Cameron shuddered as his hand fell down the side of her skirt and darted underneath to slide up her silky thigh.

His hand continued its ascent.

His fingers slipped behind the silky fabric of her panties.

He parted her lips, then slipped one finger inside her boldly.

Cameron gasped.

He brought his finger to his lips, licking it slowly as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

They kissed a kiss that tasted of her.

House could feel his erection straining to be released.

_What should I do … I want to make love to her right now, right here …_

_But I don't want her memories of our first time together to be of office sex … we should go … _

"Cameron …" he said breathlessly.

"House …" she whispered.

"I want … would you like …"

He could not think of the right words to say.

"I want to make love with you too …"

House wrapped Cameron's coat around her shoulders and they hurried from the hospital.

* * *

_Part 6 – When Dreams Collide_

**We rushed to my car, barely able to keep our hands off one another. Where to go?**

**Knowing that Cameron's apartment was further away from the hospital than mine, we made the obvious choice. **

**I had my foot to the floor the whole way there …I struggled to concentrate with my beautiful Cameron at my side. She sat so close she was almost in my lap; she nuzzled my neck and unbuttoned my shirt as we sped off into the night.**

House and I strolled arm-in-arm under the moonlit sky as we walked to his car.

He was _such_ a gentleman. The way he opened the car door for me, and made sure that I was safely buckled in before he started the car, made me feel like a princess.

We desperately wanted to make love. It would have been so easy for House to exceed the speed limit, but he put our welfare ahead of our desires and took his time to make sure that we arrived safely at his apartment.

**When we got to my apartment, Cameron and I climbed up the stairs just as fast as my bum leg would allow. **

"**Hurry House", she urged, as I fumbled for my key. **

**We raced through the door, slamming it loudly behind us. **

**We couldn't wait to get started.**

**Cameron leaned on the back of the door as I braced my arms on either side of her.**

**We kissed each other so hard, that I knew my lips would be swollen for days.**

**God, I haven't kissed a girl like that since high school … it was soooo sexy.**

I remember the way House took my hand to help me out of his car. I walked slowly up the stairs.

I didn't want him to feel rushed or embarrassed that he couldn't keep up to me.

He was so nervous that he couldn't find his key.

I have to admit that I felt like a bride on her wedding night as I waited for him to open the door to his apartment. I couldn't believe that after waiting three years, we were finally going to make love with each other, for the very first time.

When we got inside, he hung up our coats and then turned to face me.

I was leaning with my back on the door.

Then he did the sweetest thing …

He lifted my chin so our lips met and gave me the softest kiss in the world.

It was perfect … it made me melt, it was so exquisite.

**Cameron tugged on my hand. **

"**House, I want you now … take off your clothes …" **

**We stumbled down the hall, a tangle of arms and legs.**

**My clothes flew off in every direction. **

**I'm not sure that all of the buttons are still attached to my shirt, but hell, I don't care.**

**By the time we got to my bedroom door, I'd been stripped down to my boxers.**

**I was careful with Cameron's dress though … it was so pretty, I didn't want to wreck it by being a jerk.**

**My heart stopped when I lifted it off over her head.**

**I laid it over a chair and turned to look at her.**

**She was so beautiful, her bare breasts, her lovely skin, the way her shining curls tumbled over her shoulders …**

**I was the luckiest man in the world.**

**She was wearing those thigh high stockings and I immediately peeled them off her silky legs.**

**All that remained were her panties.**

**I had never seen anything like them before … and I've seen**_** lots**_** of panties in my days.**

**They were red satin bikinis and very tiny, and they tied on the sides with narrow ribbons.**

House took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

He knew I was nervous and he was so considerate.

We took our time.

I undressed him first and soon all he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers.

I blushed when I lowered his pants.

His desire for me was _very_ obvious, if you get my drift.

My body trembled when he touched me …

He kissed me gently as he undid the zipper on the side of my dress.

At first, I clutched the bodice of my dress to my bosom, but then I let it fall.

I wanted him to see my breasts.

He held his breath as he removed my dress.

He was so careful the way he draped it over a chair.

I could tell that he knew how important it was to me.

He sat on the side of the bed and watched as I rolled down my stockings.

I began to tremble when he trailed his fingers along the edge of my red satin panties.

He smiled when he saw that they were tied with little bows on each side.

**Cameron pushed me on the bed and I lifted my ss so she could peel my boxers off me.**

I gently pushed House back on the bed. He lifted his slender hips so I could slide his boxers down his long muscular legs.

**She licked her lips hungrily when she saw my hard-on.**

I was speechless at the size of his arousal.

**I sat up again and pulled her to me.**

**Her hips were inches from my face.**

**I twisted her sideways and tugged on the bow of her panties with my teeth …**

House sat up and slid his arms around my hips.

He drew me towards him and lowered his head to my hip.

He looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and tugged on the bow of my panties with his teeth …

**BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I reached for my cell phone …**

BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I reached for my cell phone …

**BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I'm coming, I'm coming …**

BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I'm coming, I'm coming …

**Why is my phone ringing?**

Why is my phone ringing?

&&&&&

_**Shit … please … don't tell me that was another dream …**_

**House looked at his empty bed and knew the answer.**

"**Hell, what a waste …" he muttered as he noticed his burgeoning manhood.**

**He flicked on his bedside light and grabbed for his cell phone.**

"**What … yea this is House … oh Taylor, it's you … **

**I'm sorry I yelled, I was asleep and the phone startled me. **

**Yea, I know I asked you to call me when he regained consciousness … **

**How are his vitals? … excellent … no, I'm not going to come in …"**

**Did you call the others … not yet … good, I'm glad you checked with me first.**

**Tell Chase and Foreman that I said they need to check on our patient.**

**Dr. Cameron? … just give her the update … she can have the night off. **

**Thanks Taylor and call me if you need me."**

**House set his cell on the bedside table and ran his fingers through his rumpled hair.**

_**I'll wait ten minutes and then I'll call Cameron.**_

"**And you …" he said, talking to his penis, "you just hold that thought …"**

* * *

_Part 7 – A Rude Awakening_

_No, please …a dream … no, it felt so real … _

Tears streamed down her lovely face.

Cameron's hand instinctively reached to soothe her tender nub when her cell phone rang again.

_Give me a break … at least let me finish what House started in my dream … _

"Hello"

**"Cameron?" **

"House?"

**"Sorry for calling so late. Did Taylor call you?" **

"Yes, I just got off the phone with him. That's good news about Tom, isn't it?"

**"Who's Tom?" **

"Our _patient_ House. Remember?"

**"Oh yea, I thought his name was Tim … yea, it's good news." **

"Is that why you called … to talk about Tom?'

**"No, not really … I was just thinking about you … you know, 'cause of work." **

**_I'm such a liar … such a wuss … would it have killed me to leave off that last part_**

"I was in the bath when Taylor called, but I must have drifted off … I was having an amazing dream."

**"I was asleep too." **

"Were you dreaming?"

**"Yea, I think so …" **

"What about?"

**"Don't know … I never remember my dreams." **

**_I can't tell her I was dreaming about us … not yet … _**

**"How about you … what were you dreaming about?" **

"About the Oncology Benefit … do you remember that night?"

**"Of course … it was the night I solved Esther's case …" **

**_We're having the same dreams now? That's impossible … isn't it? _**

"Is that all you remember?"

**"No … I've never forgotten how beautiful you looked in your red dress …" **

**_There … I said it. _**

"You noticed?"

**"You _know_ I did … do you still have it?" **

"The dress … I was looking at it tonight as a matter of fact … that probably explains my dream."

**"What are you doing?" **

"What do you mean?"

**"I mean what are you doing? Right this minute." **

"I just finished drying myself off, I'm shutting off the lights and going into my bedroom."

**"What's that sound?" **

"I'm opening the drawer of my dresser …I'm just looking for my pajamas …"

**"Wrong choice …" **

"I beg your pardon?"

**"Don't wear pajamas … choose something sexy …" **

"House … what do you want? Why did you call?"

**"I think you can guess … but I can hang up if you don't want to talk to me …" **

"NO … no please … don't hang up."

**"All right." **

"_You_ want to play ... I'm right, aren't I?"

**"Of course. Don't _you_ want to play?" **

"No … maybe …well, yes. But it _won't_ solve our problems."

**"I disagree … I think it _will_ solve one _very big_ problem … for me at least." **

"You could solve_ that_ problem yourself."

**"I know, but surely if I've taught you anything at all in the past three years, it's to never underestimate the value of teamwork. Don't you agree?" **

"I _do_ agree, but I don't ever recall you ever saying that."

**"Okay … well how about this … did I ever say two hands are better than one?" **

"I give up … I'll be your playmate. After three years of eye-sex, maybe phone-sex will be a pleasant diversion."

**"Good call, now let me choose your play clothes. Do you have any red lingerie?" **

"I think so … why?"

**"Red always reminds me of you … but you know that already, don't you Cameron … that's why you wore that dress today, isn't it?" **

"Yes … I wanted you to notice me House"

**"I noticed … so did Wilson." **

" Wilson?"

**"Yea, never mind … have you found anything?" **

"Ah … here we are …"

**"Describe it to me …" **

"A red satin negligee … very short … it barely covers my …"

**"What?" **

"It barely covers my ass and pussy."

**"Perfect … panties?" **

"Only if you want …"

**"Are they red?' **

"I have the matching bikinis …"

**"Do they have bows on the side that undo?" **

"No … sorry."

**"Well wear them anyway ... I'll pretend. Hurry up and get dressed." **

Cameron stepped into the panties and slipped the negligee over her head.

She quivered with anticipation at this unexpected turn of events.

_How does House do this to me? I'm shaking and he isn't even here. _

**"Cameron, are you there? **

"I'm here, lying on the bed, waiting for you … what are you wearing?"

**"Nothing but a smile." **

**&&&&&**

"It's my turn to ask the questions House."

**Fire away. **

"Do you _always_ sleep in the nude?"

**"No." **

"Did you go bare for me?"

**"Yes. Are you lying on your back?" **

"Mmm hmm … hey, is my turn over all ready?"

**"For now … are your lights out?" **

"There's only a sliver of moonlight shining across my bed."

**"Are you touching yourself?" **

**The thought sent House's hand straight to his erection. **

"Yes."

**"Where?" **

"I'm caressing my breasts … the satin feels so cool against my skin … I'm circling my nipples now … they're pebbling at my touch … are you hard House?"

**"Like a rock." **

"Tell me what you're doing …"

**"I'm stroking my cock slowly while I think of you … I can see you touching your breasts … I'm going to kiss them, right through your nightie and suck hard on your nipples …would you like that?" **

"Oh yes …" Cameron answered, whimpering softly as she pinched her nipples.

**"I'm kissing them now … first one, then the other. I have to see them. I'm lifting your gown off over your head and looking at you lying there … your beautiful curls framing your face … you, almost naked … except for your red panties …take off your negligee Cameron." **

"Oh _House_ …" she murmured.

**"Is it off?" **

"It's off."

**"Good. Don't move your hands down …" **

Cameron pulled her right hand back sharply and rested it on her breast once more.

"How did you know …"

**"Your breathing … it's getting shallow … you want to touch yourself, don't you?"  
**"Yes … I'm dripping wet just thinking about you …"

**"What would you like to do to me?" **

"I'd like to take your magnificent cock in my mouth … just how big _is_ your problem House?"

**"Ten inches." **

"Ten inches … you _are_ a big boy … but then again, I always knew that you would be …."

**"How did you know?" **

"Everything is big about you … your intellect, your ego … it just stands to reason.

Besides … I watch you …"

**"When?" **

"Every chance I get … when you're sitting in your office … while I'm answering your mail … when you're sprawled on your chair … I've seen the bulge in your pants when you're looking at me …

when you're thinking about fucking me … you think about that a lot, don't you House"

**"All the time. How 'bout now?" **

"It's my turn, remember … do you like my lipstick?"

"Look how I'm wrapping my glossy red lips around the tip of your shaft … it's glistening with pre-come … are you close?"

**"Mmm …" **

"Stop touching yourself … I want you to last."

**"I'll try." House clenched the bed sheets in his hands, struggling to do Cameron's bidding. **

"I'm swirling my tongue around your head …"

**"Keep going … don't stop" **

"I'm sliding lower now … I'm taking your length inside my mouth …"

**"All of me?" **

"All ten marvellous inches of you … "

Cameron's hand slipped into her panties, her fingers sought her swollen entrance.

**"You're driving me insane Cameron … I'm going to come …" **

"Don't come. Stop touching yourself, House … I told you not to do that."

**"I'm not." **

"Liar …"

**"Everyone lies." **

"I'm sliding up your cock now, it's pulsing and throbbing in my mouth … my lips are clamped around you … do you like that?"

**"Oh _god_ … yes Cameron … more …" **

"Do you want to come House?"

**"_Yes_ … maybe … no, not yet …" **

"Then love me House. I'm aching for you … touch me now."

**"I am … can you feel my face nestled between your breasts?" **

"Mmmm … your scruff is tickling my nipple …. it feels good …"

**"You're exquisite. I'm leaning over you … looking deep into your eyes as I let my hands roam over your breasts … down your abdomen … your skin … it's so soft, so creamy …" **

"Lower House …"

**"Are you touching yourself?" **

"Don't ask … you _know_ I'll lie …"

**"Touché." **

"Mmm … you're getting closer aren't you?"

**"Yes … I'm sliding my fingers along the band of your panties … my hands are holding the ends of the bows …" **

"My panties don't have bows …"

**"I'm pretending, remember?" **

"Sorry House …"

**"That's okay. I'm sliding my hands under your cheeks … your ass is so lovely Cameron … I always look at it you know …." **

"I know."

**"Especially when you wear those tight stretchy jeans …" **

"Why do you think I wear them?"

**"I thought you wore them for Chase …" **

"Who's Chase?"

**"Good answer." **

**"I'm lifting your ass and pulling your panties away … are they gone?"**

"Yes they're gone … they're soaked."

**"I know … your mound is wet … my fingers are stroking your hair … I always wondered what you would look like …" **

"What do you think?"

**"Nice hairdo …" **

"_House_ …"

**"I'm parting your folds with my fingers … I see your clit … it's so lovely … a beautiful pink bud just waiting to be kissed …" **

"Don't tease me House … just take me …"

**"Patience my love … " **

"I can't wait … I'm so close …"

**_Did I just say my love? _**

_Did he just say my love? _

**"But I haven't even begun yet … I'm lowering my lips to kiss you …. to devour you Cameron … I'm licking you now with my hard, flat tongue and circling your clit. Each time I circle, I'm going to press a little harder…" **

"Oh God … don't stop House …"

**House could hear Cameron whimpering over the phone. He grabbed his cock and pumped its swollen length, first with his right hand, then with his left. **

**"Cameron … are you there …" **

"Mmmm …"

**"What are you doing …?" **

"I'm dipping my fingers inside me … I'm gliding them over my clit, then back inside … I can't take much more … I'm going to come …"

**"Not yet Cameron … I want to be inside you when we come … wouldn't you like that?" **

"_god_ yes … I want you …"

**"I want you too …" **

**_I do want her, more than she knows. _**

_He wants me … does he mean now … just for sex … or does he mean forever … _

**"Let me help you. I have two long fingers inside you … you're so warm Cameron … I'm pulling out …" **

"Noooo …"

**"Just for a moment … do you see what I'm doing …?" **

"No …"

**"I'm tasting you … I'm licking your sweet juices off my finger … I love how you taste …" **

"Mmmm … fuck me _now_ House … I can't wait any longer …"

**"I'm there … can you feel me?" **

"Oh yes … I can feel the tip of your cock sliding between my lips … I'm nervous …"

**"I won't hurt you … you know that, don't you?" **

"Yes … I've just waited so long … I want to please you …"

**"_We've both waited so long … too long_ " **

"No more waiting …"

**"I'm sliding inside you … oh God you're so tiny … so tight Cameron …" **

"Call me Allison, Greg …"

**"Are you all right? " **

"Yes …push harder …"

**"I'm sliding deeper and deeper inside you Allison … " **

"_More_ …don't stop …I like it hard"

**"I'm all the way in …" **

"My muscles are fluttering around your cock …"

**"Yes … I can feel you, my love … I'm thrusting now … faster? " **

"Faster House … fast and hard … that's perfect … I'm so hot ... my belly is on fire …"

**_Did I say my love? _**

_Did he say my love? _

**House felt the blood rushing to his hardened length; the pressure kept mounting. **

"Greg … don't stop … _god_ … I'm burning inside … the hurt … it's so sweet …

I can't hold on much longer …"

**"Allison … I'm so close … I'm thrusting into you hard and fast … you're squeezing my cock … fuck, I'm coming …" he exclaimed, groaning loudly as he rubbed himself furiously, his come spurting in bursts over his stomach. **

"_Oh … oh … I … I… can't … wait …any …. more …"_

Cameron screamed into the phone, writhing in ecstasy, engulfed in her climax.

**House lay spent on the bed, in a daze from the intensity of his climax. **

**He remembered hearing Cameron's cries as her orgasm enveloped her. **

**Those cries, now soft moans, were punctuated frequently by the sound of his name being uttered softly from the lips of the woman he loved. **

**_Allison … where's the damn phone … _**

**House searched frantically for the phone but it was not long before the sound of Cameron's voice led him to its hiding place under his goose-down duvet. **

**"Allison … are you there … are you all right …" **

**He could barely speak between his gasps for air. **

"Greg … that was unbelievable … _oh god_ … I've never had such an intense orgasm."

**"I know … me too … and we're not even …" **

"Together …" Cameron said sadly.

**"Together …" echoed House**.

"House?"

**_House … why not Greg? _**

****

**"Yes Cameron …" he followed her lead. **

"What just happened?"

**"I don't know … I think we need to talk …" **

"Yes we do … it's already Thursday …" Cameron said, noting it was now past midnight.

**"I'll see you at work, maybe then …" **

"Maybe then …"

**"Goodnight Cameron. Sweet dreams." **

"Sweet dreams House … goodnight."

**_... Written by Daisyb10_**


	16. There Must Be a Reason

There Must Be A Reason …

Hey, this is Doc. I did "No Reason," the moment when Cameron is sitting by House's bedside in his hallucination, just after he was shot. House is lying in bed, after his convo with Cameron (from Daisy's installment), and contemplating the hallucination.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

House wanted to sleep that night, but he couldn't. It was Wednesday night (well, technically, early Thursday morning), and Cameron would be making her decision the next day. He was thinking about all the moments he'd had with her, letting them cloud his mind as he pushed sleep further and further away. One thought came to mind after an hour or two; _the hallucination_. Why did he hallucinate Cameron by his bedside when he was shot? He did have feelings for her, but he thought he'd suppressed them at that time. He thought about when the hallucination began…

_The silence in the room, excluding the beeping from the monitors, was inexplicably eerie. The hospital band on his wrist read 'Gregory House,' among other things. He breathed in slowly, waking up from his unconscious state. He lifted his hand and touched the lower part of his cheek, feeling stubble there. He rubbed his jaw and turned to see Cameron sitting next to his bed, reading a book. He took a deep breath and realized how hard it seemed to be._

"_You're pathetic." he said. Cameron looked up at him, shocked. She closed her book and smiled as she stood. She walked closer to him and rested a hand on the plastic railing on his hospital bed._

House was beginning to doze off when his cane fell from his bedside table and hit the floor. He choked in a breath and checked the clock; 9:00 AM. He sighed and stood, deciding he should get ready for work and ignore the thoughts that were slowly creeping their way back into his head.

He climbed in the shower and turned on the water, letting the hot, comforting drops engulf him. Steam billowed out from the top of the shower and filled the room with a warm, thick, humid feeling.

"_Judging by the growth," he started, referring to his stubble, "I've been unconscious for two days. You have been sitting there the whole time?"_

"_No." she replied quickly…almost too quickly._

"_Judging by the oily build-up in your hair, I'd say you're lying." he said._

"_I was scared, pardon me for caring." she said, making an exasperated-with-House face. He just looked up at her for a moment, then caught himself and gestured toward the water sitting on the bedside table next to him. Cameron picked up the pitcher and poured some water as he asked if he'd lost any organs._

"_The bullet entered your abdomen, pierced your stomach, nicked the bowel, lodged in the posterior rib." she replied as she handed him the cup of water._

"_I always say if you're gonna get shot, do it in a hospital." he said. He touched his dry lips to the cup of water and took a sip, loving the feeling of the cold liquid on his throat. He looked up at Cameron as she spoke._

"_The one in your neck -"_

"_I don't remember that one." He handed her the cup of water._

"_- went right through. Severed your jugular. The shooter turns out to be a guy who -"_

"_Don't care."_

"_You don't care why a guy walked into a hospital and shot a doctor? Shot you?" She was bewildered by this._

"_I assume his reasoning was faulty." Cameron let out a sigh and gave him a look. He looked up at her and continued where his mind was leading him._

"_So what was it? Infection?"_

"_The surgery went fine. You've had no post-op -"_

"_Not me." he said with a snarky tone. "Patient. Harpo."_

"_You just got shot, House. You should rest."_

"_I got shot. Diagnostically boring. Big fat tongue, on the other hand. Endlessly entertaining." Cameron smiled._

"_We biopsied his tongue."_

"_It was negative…and the blood tests were negative."_

"_I didn't say we did blood tests…"_

"_You don't biopsy a tongue unless you have to biopsy a tongue, and you don't have to biopsy a tongue unless you've come up with nothing in a routine battery of tests, which don't involve torturing a patient." Cameron was smirking. "Any new symptoms, other than the increased, intra-cranial pressure? Any guesses how I figured that one out?" he asked with a pompous, yet attractive, smile. Cameron smiled down at him and took in a breath, letting it out as a sigh._

"_You knew the next step would be a lumbar puncture. A lumbar puncture would almost certainly give us a definitive answer. Since we don't have a definitive answer, we must not have done an LP, and the most common reason not to do an LP is increased, intra-cranial pressure." she said._

House climbed out of the shower and sat on the edge of the tub. He breathed in the steam, then stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and put a hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble there, remembering how much longer it had been in his hallucination. He thought about what else happened while Cameron was at his bedside…

_He had stopped listening to her explanation of his deduction when he saw the shooter rolled in on a hospital bed of his own._

"_He was shot by security, trying to - House…" Cameron said as she watched him take the cords and plugs off of himself, which made the monitors go crazy. "What are you…House…"_

"_I'm talking to Cuddy." he replied, pulling the sheets off of himself and getting out of bed. Cameron looked utterly shocked._

"_Lie down, you've gotta be in pain." she said, staring at him like he was insane. He stood up, slightly hunched over, and sighed as he looked at her._

"_Not today. Today I'm on morphine." he replied, smiling. He walked out of the ICU slowly as Cameron followed him._

"_You're gonna rip your stitches out."_

"_Check Harpo's trash."_

"_Forget about the patient!"_

"_Come on. You're curious. Trash? You don't know what I'm talking about, but you know it's good."_

"_You can't just be walking around."_

"_Well, then, stop me."_

"_You've lost blood."_

"_Physically stop me."_

"_You could damage -"_

"_You can't. Because that would involve physically touching me, and things would get so, sexually charged -" He flat-out stopped talking and stopped walking when Cameron put her hands on him. She COULD stop him, and she just had. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment before House snapped back to reality._

"_I'm twice your size, get your hands off me."_

House pulled on his clothes and stopped his thoughts. He couldn't believe he'd interrupted such a perfect moment between Cameron and himself. He grabbed his cane and his motorcycle jacket. It was Thursday. What would Cameron decide tomorrow?

**_... Written by Doc_**


	17. Wasn't Enough

_**Wasn't Enough**_

Hiya, I'm **mishymo** and the title of my story is **Wasn't Enough**. The moment I'm writing about is when Cameron confronted Chase about sex in Season 1 (**Occam's Razor**) but two years later when he's lying in her bed sleeping she wishes she had confronted another.

_Chapter 17_

Cameron lay staring at the ceiling, the feel of a warm body at her side and in her bed becoming more of an intrusion than a welcome presence with each passing second.

She turned towards him, sighing lightly at the sight of his blond hair falling across his face. He was very beautiful, his boyish good looks and well styled hair made women flock to him. His cheeky nature and whole-hearted compassion making them stay as they realised he was more than just a pretty face.

Cameron doubted she'd be able to count the number of women who would give a months salary to be exactly where she was at that moment.

And at that moment she'd happily trade places with them.

They had had sex no less than 40 minutes ago, her orgasm anything but earth shattering though she'd exaggerated it greatly in attempt to stop the endless boring rocking that had persisted for the previous 15 minutes.

Sure, she was impressed with his stamina, but he was unimaginative and vaguely selfish when it came to the end of a hard day, caring only for his own release of tension created by a tough case and from working under House.

As if she didn't have the same tension in her body if not more.

She wanted something frantic and hot and completely soul shattering.

This was tepid.

It just wasn't enough.

If she was truly honest with herself sex between them had only met her criteria once and that was under the influence of crystal meth.

She sighed.

She deserved the sex that she wanted after the week she'd had.

Something Chase obviously couldn't provide.

She could easily remember the first time that sex came up in conversation between them only a few months after she'd started her fellowship.

A patient's girlfriend feared she had caused his illness because she "rode him to death".

She could remember when Foreman told her she had total control over her relationship with him after she'd suggested that sex could kill.

It made her feel powerful.

A power she used to full advantage when she'd caught him off guard and almost breathlessly described what the body went through during sex.

She smiled remembering how nervous she felt talking about it with him, it surprised her a little remembering that she didn't feel aroused at all.

But the mere thought of advancing on another with such thoughts in her mind made her shiver and damp with anticipation.

House had overheard her conversation with Foreman.

_If you look the way you do, and you say what you said, you have to be aware of the effect that it'll have on men._

She wished she had had an effect on him.

She wished she was the one that had control of their relationship.

But he had control, the only reason being that he was the one to have an undeniable effect on her. All he had to do was look at her and she threatened to collapse into pool aroused goo where she stood.

There was just something about him.

She knew instinctively that if they ever had sex it would be the frantic and hot and completely soul shattering coupling that she craved.

Every touch made her stomach twist pleasurably and a heat pool between her thighs.

God all he had to do was stand just a little bit too close and she would turn on like a light bulb, which made her far more aroused than any foreplay with the blond boy who lay sleeping beside her.

Just thinking these thoughts made her core throb in a way that would stop her from sleeping unless she did something _pro-active_.

Her hand slid tentatively down her body...

**She stepped into the conference room her eyes immediately drawn to the figure standing at the sink preparing coffee.**

**She drank in his form greedily, her eyes sweeping up and down his body pausing at his exposed neck, his strong arms, his nimble and dexterous fingers and hint of swell in the seat of his pants.**

**"How do you know what I said?" she asked.**

**"I don't." he said instantly knowing what she was talking about and not bothering to turn back to her, "I don't need to know. If Foreman thought you could control Chase with your words then it must have been interesting to say the least."**

**"Chase said that the girlfriend of the patient thought that she might have killed him because they were having sex."**

**House turned around, a single eyebrow raised in question. The mention of sex piqued his interest.**

**Cameron continued.**

**"He said he told her that 22-year-old men don't die of sex. And I asked him if he got the specifics, I mean if she thought it was that good that it could kill him it would be worth knowing about."**

**She sighed quietly.**

**"Forget interesting, that's downright fascinating." he said eyeing her as if she were his next case.**

**"I was just being glib, I...er... I'm uncomfortable with sex."**

**"Sex makes you uncomfortable?" he asked almost incredulously, before scoffing in a condescending tone, "Then you obviously aren't doing it right."**

**"Really." she said challengingly, suddenly full of confidence a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.**

**He stared back, daring her to continue, desperate for her to continue so he might better understand his puzzle.**

**"You know sex could kill you." she said matter of factly, but even the mere utterance of the word "sex" in his presence began to set self-doubting and erotic thoughts spinning through her mind.**

**"Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow..." she takes her own rapid shallow breath, such talk under the scrutiny of those eyes causing molten fire to flush through her body " ...the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere and secretions spit out of every gland and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight."**

**She drew closer and closer until she stood no more than a foot from his body, she stared defiantly up into those fiercely blue eyes.**

**"It's violent, it's ugly, and it's messy," she continues in an almost out of breath, husky tone, "And if God hadn't made it unbelievably fun the human race would have died out eons ago."**

**She tried desperately to slow her breathing but her body was burning, she could feel every muscle in her body threatening to shiver and shake, she could barely be sure that she wasn't shaking already were it not for the fact that the image of him was still.**

**His eyes held a devilish glint as they stayed locked with hers.**

**An almost malicious and amused smirk spread across his mouth, one she had never seen before.**

**"Well apparently you know your sex, but I do believe you are attempting to gain control over me." he said in a low tone as he stepped forward, standing no more than one inch from her now definitely quivering body.**

**"Do you know what your body is doing right now?" he asked with a knowing grin, "I can see that your pupils are dilated. Your breathing is shallow which suggests a fast heart rate too. Your skin is flushing due to your higher core temperature, while your arms are pale and covered in goose-bumps. You're trembling from all those fabulous hormones and chemicals flushing through your body. I can see sweat forming on your chest and I haven't even touched you yet."**

**Their eyes did not waiver once, locked together in an intense intimidating battle.**

**"Are... are you...?"**

**He extended an exploratory index finger.**

**She very nearly jumped when the pad of his finger brushed across the back of her hand.**

**It was gone a second later only to touch the skin on her neck.**

**His smirk fell, suddenly the air of playfulness had disappeared and it had become starkly serious. His eyes still burned with curiosity and growing fascination; he had wondered about her words and now he had her reactions to consider too.**

**Her breath caught as the solitary fingertip trailed down her neck following the path of a throbbing vein. She watched his face through eyes hooded with lust as his gaze followed the path of his finger as it gathered the moisture of her glistening skin aiding his movements.**

**A guttural noise shivered up her throat as he followed that vein's southward path to the exposed swell of her breast.**

**It slid further down resting at the V of her shirt, hovering against the button that stopped his progression.**

**She heard him gulp quietly.**

**"Your nipples are hard and breasts are bigger. I can see venous patters across them. You've lost control of the ability to control your vocal cords."**

**His tone was low and rumbling, each syllable shivering through her chest and shaking her heart.**

**His eyes returned to hers.**

**"And I'd bet my life there's a lot more going on that I can't see or feel."**

**His breathing wasn't as fast as hers but it was certainly in increasing in pace and decreasing in depth.**

**Those intensely blue eyes were suddenly dark, pupils wide as if he'd just take a double-dose of his painkillers.**

**Their hot breaths mingled, before they drew in the expelled air of the other, tasting that which was necessary.**

**"Could he make you feel like this with just one touch?" he whispered.**

**She shook her head; no.**

**She could feel her heartbeat against his small instant touch at her sternum.**

**"House." she whispered pleadingly.**

**She saw a flash of something dark, ruthless and powerful in his eyes; it made her stomach twist in a shockingly pleasurable manor and made heat flood through the very core of her being.**

**"What?" he asked in a normal voice, as if his finger wasn't between her breasts, as if his breathing wasn't rapid and shallow, as if his pupils had always engulfed the blue of his eyes, as if there wasn't sweat accumulating on his own skin.**

**She reached up and brushed her fingers across his neck, the contrast of smooth skin and harsh rough stubble making both of their bodies shiver.**

**They shivered to the same rhythm.**

**"Greg." she said in a husky tone.**

**That burning, dark and powerful flash in his eyes was the last thing she saw before she was lost in blissful shadow as his lips crashed down on hers.**

**The taste, the warmth, the scent, the sheer raw need of it wrapped around her, weaved through her being, switched off her brain and turned on her body.**

**His hot wet tongue pressed past her lips and explored her thoroughly with a pleasurable amount of force, her own tongue curling around his as she sucked lightly at his intrusion.**

**His left arm wrapped around her waist and drew her softened curves against his hard lean body.**

**His right hand had already began work on her blouse, undoing three of the buttons in seconds, his large hand palming with perfect pressure across her breast.**

**She moaned loudly into his lips, warping an arm around his shoulder and her hands gripping hard on the short hair at the back of his head.**

**He growled back and lifted her gripping her well rounded behind before turning and depositing her on the counter.**

**Not once did their hungry mouths separate.**

**The water on the draining board seeped through the seat of her pants, mingling with the dampness that was already there.**

**But it did nothing to quell the fire in her body.**

**He pressed hard against her lips as he pulled her hips to his.**

**Her hips hit his with the same force as her head hit the cupboard above the sink.**

**It hurt, they moaned together but the feel of the other made the pain dwindle faster than any painkillers.**

**The addictive effect of each other was far more powerful.**

**Their teeth clashed painfully but they didn't stop they couldn't stop.**

**His lips worked almost soothingly against hers as his hands pressed at the base of her spine holding her to his rotating and grinding hips.**

**Her hands reached beneath his shirt, she enjoyed the feel of his muscles tensing under her fingers as she caressed his hot skin.**

**The shirt was draped across the floor moments later.**

**Their lips separated.**

**Cameron opened her eyes to a dazzling slight.**

**Gregory House was half naked in her arms, his chest heaving up and down drawing air fast across his bruised red lips and eyes glazed with want, desire and need.**

**All for her.**

**All because of her.**

**Their gazes held and locked as his hands moved to the fastenings of her pants.**

**She could feel her heart beating out of her chest.**

**He undid the button.**

**She could feel fire shooting up and down her back.**

**He lowered the zipper.**

**She could feel her hands shivering against his shoulders.**

**He pulled at the material until it was bunched midway down her thighs.**

**She could feel her thighs squeezing around his lithe hips.**

**His hand rested on her abdomen for a second before slipping lower.**

**All she could see was him.**

**All she could feel was him.**

**All she needed was him.**

**She buried her face against his neck and screamed...**

Cameron bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but it was necessary to keep from screaming out in the darkness of her bedroom.

She screamed all she wanted in her mind.

That was all she needed for tonight, just one satisfying climax.

There had been other times when she kept the fantasy going until she was naked on the conference table and his equally naked body covered hers bringing her to heights of pleasure with ease again and again. Those times she shuddered over and over or worked slowly teasing her own body until she arched into a glorious wave of complete and utter escape.

She had long since thrown off the blankets, the cool of the night soothing her flushing and mildly damp skin.

She whimpered slightly as her breathing became more controlled and the feeling returned to her extremities. Or more correctly the feeling of pure bliss poured from her toes and back into her body until she sighed contentedly at the slow, gently ebbing throb in her abdomen.

With a glance at her bed partner she sat up and put her feet tentatively to the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She leaned heavily on her bedside cabinet as she stood, her legs shaking beneath her weight.

She brushed her hand across her face almost able to feel the stubble rash from frantic kisses.

As quietly as possible she made her way to her en-suite bathroom to "freshen up". Her imaginary coupling leaving her far more mussed than the real thing.

If you could call it that.

She wanted something frantic and hot and completely soul shattering.

She needed it.

And she could never have it accept in her fantasies.

She wouldn't dare imagine House in Chase's place for fear of calling out his name, for fear of tainting a night with House should it ever happen.

When she stepped out of the bathroom a pair of blue eyes greeted her.

They weren't blue enough.

They weren't dark enough.

"Bad dream?" he asked in his sleepy Australian accent.

_I'm living it_, she thought.

"No," she lied, crawling back into bed but not into his arms.

She turned her back to him and hugged a pillow to her chest.

Soon the soft sounds of his even breathing reached her ears and she sighed.

Chase wasn't enough.

Wasn't hard enough.

Wasn't dark enough.

Wasn't raw enough.

But he was all she had.

That and her fantasies.

**_... Written by mishymo_**


	18. Endorphins

_Endorphins_

Hey it's JMAC. This chap is called "Endorphins" and it's based on Merry Little Christmas when Cameron goes to see House in the middle of detox. Sorta the opposite of my last chap but I hope you still like it. :)

_Chapter 18_

House stared at his nearly empty bottle of Vicodin for a few minutes before glancing at his arm. The scars were still there and he couldn't forget about the night he got them. Despite the warm weather, he felt cold at the memory of Tritter and the detox that nearly killed him. A slight chill ran down Cameron's spine when she remembered their last Christmas. She had been so afraid of what House might have done if she had not been there.

He dropped the razor blade and quickly grabbed the towel. He saw his own blood and the reality of his desperation truly hit him. House knew he would have to take Tritter's deal or suffer like this in prison. The sting of his arm barely took the edge off the pain in his leg. Cursing his own stubbornness he wrapped his arm and heard a knock on the door. Limping towards the door he called out the only thing he could think of.

"Unless you've got Vicodin, go away." A gentle voice responded.

"House, it's me." He opened the door immediately.

Nothing could have prepared Cameron for the sight that faced her at the door; House in pain, despair and worst of all defeat. She whispered the only words that came to mind.

"Oh God." She had to catch her breath before she spoke again. "I don't have."

"No pills, no eggnog." He cut her off but he could not shut the door on her as he did to Cuddy. Cameron saw the wrapped gauze on his arm and she automatically became concerned.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Cut myself." Without another word she marched in and sat him on the couch. House was unable and unwilling to resist. Cameron fetched water and cotton balls to clean his wounds then returned to find House with his face buried in his hands. She knelt before him taking his arm with her gentle touch and washed the bloody cuts. Cameron discussed Abigail's case in unnaturally professional tone. Once his arm was clean she could see the cuts clearly.

"House these cuts are straight, in a row. You did this on purpose." She gasped.

"Cutting releases endorphins which help to relieve pain." He explained trying to keep his voice even. "You gonna get me some pills?"

"No." She stated flatly.

"Then you can go." He hoped she realized he was lying. Instead she went on about Abigail and after a metaphor about a guy in a bar, House settled on Stills disease.

"House, take the deal. You can survive without Vicodin." Cameron argued softly "After you were shot you stayed clean for months."

"Yeah. Wonder if it had something to do with the absence of pain." He tried not to sound frustrated but it seemed she didn't mind at all. "Leave that. I wanna be able to pour alcohol on it if I need to distract myself."

"Then you can rip off the bandage." Cameron held his arm firmly but gently as she smoothed the bandage over his skin. She looked up into his eyes with her own pleading gaze.

"House, stop this. Please." He thought for a moment before sighing in consent. He felt her hand slide off his arm as she stood to leave but he caught her wrist just in time.

"You don't have to leave." She nodded her understanding. House lay down on his side pulling Cameron just that much closer to the couch.

"I'll be here. As long as you need."

"Just until I fall asleep." He mumbled as drowsiness overtook him. The pain would have prevented him from sleeping at all but the warm pressure of her hand in his was soothing. Cameron waited until he had dozed off before carefully grabbing her cell phone with her free hand and calling Cuddy.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy it's me." Cameron whispered so as not to disturb House.

"Cameron? I thought you would be back by now. What did House say?"

"I won't be back tonight. He says it's Stills disease."

"Wait a second, you're still there? Why are you whispering?"

"He needs me." And then she hung up on a very confused Cuddy.

House woke up on his couch expecting his leg to hurt like hell but shockingly it did not. He turned his head and he saw his answer. Cameron was curled up asleep against his leg and the warmth of her body held back the pain. She had stayed with him the whole night. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in gratitude. Her eyes fluttered open to see House staring back at her.

"Good morning." He smiled at her looking much better than he had last night.

"G'morning" Cameron answered sleepily. "What time is it?" she sat up slightly.

"If I'm up it's probably time for you to be at work."

"Nah. It's Christmas Eve and besides, Cuddy will need you long before she needs me." Cameron settled back against House returning the pain relieving warmth to his leg. All she really needed was to know was that he was alright. House wrapped his arm around her and shutting his eyes he whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Cameron wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. 'I should have stayed. Made sure he was okay instead of worrying myself sick.' She felt so guilty for leaving him and missing that chance. Could she really leave him again? House knew he would have destroyed himself if it wasn't for her. 'Do I really need her that badly?' He wasn't sure he could let her go again.

**_... Written by JMAC_**


	19. Pride & Pleasure

**_Pride and Pleasure_**

Hi, this is Sami here. This is my second Missed Opportunities "moment" and it comes from a season three episode, Informed Consent. The moment is right after House puts his hand on Cam's shoulder and tells her that he is proud of her. It's written from her point of view because this is something I've always wondered about. There's no naughty version, after all they are in a chapel for crying out loud.

_Chapter 19_

'Life can sometimes be narrowed down to a series of "what ifs" and that certainly is true for me.' Dr. Allison Cameron thought to herself as she sat in her car outside her apartment. Some "what ifs" tend to be bigger than others and one of the bigger "what ifs" for me revolves around a man I've spent the better part of the last three years in love with. To make things even more difficult, that man is my boss and he's 15 years older than me. Those two reasons, he'll for sure tell you, are why he refuses to give a relationship between us a chance. That and his perceived notion that all I want to do is fix him, but that's another story for another day. Back to what I was thinking about. Back to the moment that could have been a major "what if" moment for us. It's truly one of those moments I think about when I really want to be with him the most and when I describe the moment to you you'll probably think I'm out of my mind.

The moment happened late last year and it's a moment that changed me both professionally as a doctor and as a woman in love. Hopefully by the end of this tale, you'll completely understand how it changed me.

It had probably been a few a few hours since I made a decision that all doctors are faced with at some point in their careers. Most of the time our job is to save lives; however sometimes we have to help our patient die as comfortably as possible. It was an issue we'd been battling with our patient Ezra Powell. I'd been refusing on account of my ethics, but then again if I was so concerned with my ethics I would have never have taken this fellowship. He's made me violate my ethics several times already and for some reason, despite it all, I still love him.

Anyways in the end it was me who killed him and House was the one that found me in the chapel hours after it happened. It was still fresh enough in my mind that I was crying, even though at this point I'd convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. I remember hearing the sound of his cane as he made his way to me, then I remember him saying the words, "I'm proud of you."

However what I remember most is the fact he placed his hand on my shoulder as he said those words. What I remember the most is the feel of his warm strong hand on my shoulder. And that brings to my big "what if". What if I'd placed my hand on top of his?

This is one of the many things I think about when I dream of him. Would he have quickly left me alone or would he have stayed and explored the situation with me?

In my dreams he stays and asks me to scoot over in that gruff, smoky voice. I, of course, comply, keeping my hand on his and the contact as intimate as he lets me. I then stretch out in the pew, with my head on his lap and his hand still on my shoulder. We stay like that in silence for several minutes, and then he asks if I want to get out of here. Still unwillingly to speak I nod my head and soon I'm following him out of the chapel and the hospital. Once we're at my car he pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. Then he whispers, "Take the rest of the day off okay."

I nod and whisper, "Thank you," in response.

And in my head that's how that "what if" moment ends … with just the right amount of pride and pleasure.

**_... Written by Sami_**


	20. The Real Meaning

_**The Real Meaning**_

It's me again, Sami. Wow I know I did three moments for this story and I'm proud of myself. The third moment I did was from the episode Meaning this season when House asked Cameron if she'd to go get a drink with him. Sorry no dirty version, this one will have to do. I'm sure you'll be able to make it naughtier if you use your imagination. Anyways Enjoy!

_Chapter 20_

Another night alone was nothing new for House, most of the time it was indeed what he preferred. However there were moments like tonight when his mind wandered, more specifically he thought about a certain brunette named Allison Cameron. She'd been his fellow for the past three years now and she had spent most of that time in love with him. Something he tried with all his might to discourage; what she didn't know however was that on nights like tonight, with a glass of scotch in hand, it was her he thought about.

It was her he wanted.

As he touched the scar on his neck from being a shot, one moment in particular came to mind. It happened two months after he'd been shot and it had been totally spur of the moment. Before he knew it, the words "Would you like to get a drink?" were out of his mouth.

To be honest he'd thought she'd say yes right away. So when she didn't, he'd done his best to act like it didn't bother him. However it's nights like this he often wishes she'd said yes the most.

_He can see it now her lab coat now gone, her hair hanging down, and a sparkle of excitement in her green eyes. He can also see himself dressed in his usual attire and trying to act as though this wasn't anything other than drinks between colleagues._

_They'd walk out to the parking lot together but not to close. Once out side he'd throw his helmet at her in an unspoken question and with that lovely smile of hers she'd pause and think his question over before saying, "Hold on House let me put my bag in my car."_

"_Alright Cameron," He'd say then he'd get on his bike and watch her shapely rear as she bent over and placed her bag in her car. Then soon he'd feel her arms come around him as she settled down comfortably on the bike._

As he inhaled her scent House can picture himself enjoying this ride to the bar more than usual and as much as he'd wish that the ride would never end he'd be happy when they arrived at the bar. He could see all the faces of the patrons' agape in shock when a man like him walked in limped in with a woman like Allison Cameron at his side. He'd cut the tension by ordering his usual scotch and he wouldn't even laugh as she rattled off some name of a fruity female drink. The conversation would probably be slow at first but once the alcohol worked its magic the nerves would be gone and the conversation would be flowing just like they were old lovers.

Before they both realized, it would be closing time and they'd both look at each other in shock, not believing they'd just spent so much amicable time together. He'd been almost charming and kept his snark to a minimum and she'd actually gotten off of her moral high horse and been the charming female he'd known deep down she could be. As they exited the bar she'd walk closer to him and one Dr. Gregory House would even be surprised by how much he'd enjoyed it.

She'd look at him in an unspoken question and he'd take care of it by casually saying, "I think this night is far from over." Then they'd come back to his place and House would lose himself in all of her beautiful femininity again and again until the sun rose on a new day. Then they'd finally crash in an exhausted slumber of complete satisfaction.

Just like the man she loved on the other side of town, Cameron was spending another moment alone as well. With a glass of wine in hand she was of course recanting one of her bigger moments of stupidity when it came to one, Gregory House.

The man was rude, crude, but damn it, he was sexy as hell.

Anyways back to the moment of self loathing and stupidity. She'd been an idiot and a half his first day back from being shot. Even if it had been one giant hoax she should have said yes when he'd asked drinks. If for no reason other than to prove a point to him. He had the notion of his head that all she wanted to fix him and if she'd said yes to him that night, when he was presumably better, it would have thrown him for a loop.

She can see his face now, when instead of stumbling out a stupid "No" she answered with a confident, "Sure in fact I'll buy the first round." Ooh, and then to just mess with his head some more, she would have sashayed off to get her things with an extra swing in her hips.

After arriving in separate cars she'd slide in the chair across from him saying, "I can't tell you how glad I am that that you asked."

He'd swallow a gulp of air and say, "I for one am surprised you even showed up."

And with that thought lingering between them, Cameron would order the first round. By the end of the night they would both lose all their reservations about being together and finally give in to the undercurrent of passion that had been there since day one, making it truly a night that neither one of them would forget.

_Too bad_, both of them thought as they finally fell asleep that night, that it hadn't gone either one of those ways.

_**... Written by sami**_


	21. Needles, Kisses & Cameron's Good China

_**Kisses, Needles and Cameron's Good China**_

**_By CausticChick, from the episode Half Wit_**

_Chapter 21_

She opened the fridge, not really sure what she wanted from inside. She wasn't really hungry, or thirsty for that matter, but she needed something to distract herself. To take her mind off the impossible decision that lay before her. Her eyes fell on the bottle of chardonnay she kept in the back of the fridge, just in case somebody dropped in unexpectedly. It had been there for months because she was never at home. She was always at the hospital. She had no time for visitors, especially those of the unexpected variety. She shrugged and reached for the glass bottle, the condensation on the smooth surface making it slick beneath her nimble fingers.

She uncorked the bottle, then opened the cupboard beside the fridge and pulled down one of the wine glasses her mother had given her when she had graduated from college. She smiled at the memory. Her mom had made her pick out her china and crystal patterns before she was even eighteen, and had given her place settings for every birthday, Christmas, and special milestone until she owned a completed set. "Every young woman should start collecting their china early, so that she is prepared when she sets up house," she had said. Cameron had scoffed at her mother's mid-western, family-and home-centered mentality at the time, but still found herself tearing up every time she pulled her good dishes out.

Pouring herself a generous portion from the chilled bottle, Cameron made her way into the living room and sank into the plush goose-down cushions of her sofa. She raised the glass to her lips and took a cool sip, the tartness of the wine dancing across her palette as she swallowed it down. She closed her eyes, letting the stresses of the day melt away through her fingers and toes.

The gruff face of Gregory House appeared in her mind's eye, although not unexpectedly. She often thought of her boss when she was alone. To tell the truth, she had been thinking about him all day as she made her rounds at the hospital, his seemingly indifferent reaction to the news that she may be leaving nagging at her. How could he work with her for three plus years and not care when she threatened to leave? Especially after all they had been through. It made her immensely sad to think of all the moments that could have turned into something more.

The night of the kiss flashed through her like lightening, probably the most significant moment in their complex relationship. The closest they'd come to taking that next step. After years of endless flirtations and teasing she had used her hold on him to gain information, and a blood sample. She raised her hands to her swollen lips as if she could still feel House's lips against hers, and even months later she swore she could feel his soft breath on her flushed skin.

He stood from his chair and rounded his desk, ever inch of his 6'2'' frame forcing her to look up into his bottomless blue eyes. The needle in the pocket of her lab coat was an ominous lead weight, a constant reminder of the daunting task ahead. She knew the plan would never work, a horrible long shot, but she desperately hoped that she could pull it off. It was their only chance of finding out more about House's condition. His life may depend on it.

"You really want to leave?" he asked.

Her nerves and his closer proximity made her breathing shallow. "If you're not here there's not much point in staying," she managed, unable to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"I'm not dead yet," he rumbled as he gazed at her through clouded eyes.

This was it. She was going to do it, now or never. She couldn't stop the excitement at the prospect of kissing House from bubbling inside her as she took a tentative step forward.

House was immediately wary. "What are you doing?"

She never faltered as she stepped even closer, almost impossibly so, closer then she had ever been to the man that she loved. She was dizzy, getting high off the scent of him. He smelled of musk and soap and man. She felt the heat begin to pool low in her belly.

House rolled his eyes at her advance. "I know this must be a turn on for you," he started sarcastically, but when he looked back into her eyes he was silenced by the desire, the fire he found there. She wanted to show him everything he had been missing, everything that had been building within her since her first day as his fellow. He saw it all there in her eyes, and he was dumbstruck.

She brought her delicate hands to his face and laid them on his rough skin, caressing as though she were a blind woman trying to learn his features. His beard scratched her palms as she moved her mouth closer to his, their warm breaths mingling in the inch of space between them. Her thumb brushed across his slightly parted lips as she raised herself up on her toes, bringing her closer to her target. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He didn't resist when she pressed her eager lips to his, testing, inviting him in, and she felt the exact moment when his mind let go. He kissed back with fervor equal to hers, and she took all he would give. Her stomach clenched in pleasure and she felt herself growing wet in anticipation of more. She was finally kissing House. Her plump lips were moving across his, her slick tongue was sliding with his, her thumb was resting at the corner of his mouth as her palm cupped his cheek. Seconds seemed like hours as she pulled him closer and deeper, never wanting the feeling to stop. The feeling of finally coming home.

In reality, this would be the part where she ruined everything. Her goal in all this was to get the blood sample and leave, not to get carried away by a wave of sheer ecstasy. But as she sat on her living room couch with her glass of wine and reminisced, as she had done many times before, she found herself wondering what would have happened if House hadn't had cancer, if she hadn't reached for the needle stowed safely away in her pocket. As if they had kissed each other for no reason other than wanting to be with each other completely.

She kept her eyes shut tight as she trailed her hand slowly down her body, thinking of all the things that could have happened. Imagining that it was House's hand on her instead of her own.

House drew her further into his embrace and Cameron reciprocated, snaking her arms around his waist and letting her roving hands explore his back. Her body screamed for air but she didn't dare break the kiss, not wanting to break the spell he was casting on her. Cameron smiled against him as he gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her against him so she could feel just how much he wanted her. She ground her hips slightly to tease him, and she swallowed the growl that rose dangerously from his throat.

She didn't notice that he was backing her up until her back met the wall, and he pinned her, holding her fast with his hands on her hips. She let her arms hang loosely at her sides as he brought a hand up to brush her right breast through her layers of clothing. He continued up and pushed her lab coat off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor in a pool of durable white cotton. His fingers made quick work of the buttons of her navy blue waistcoat and it soon followed her lab coat to the floor. She decided to forgo the buttons of his shirt altogether and swiftly lifted it over his head. The muscles in his arms jumped under her touch. He reached for the button at the waistband of her slacks, and Cameron yanked her lips away, sucking in a deep steadying breath.

"House, we can't," she whispered. "Not here."

House rested his forehead against hers and pressed his eyes shut. "I can't stop now. I need you."

Cameron smiled. "I need you too, but we're in your office, and your office has glass walls."

"I'll be quick," he replied, continuing his assault on her slacks. He managed to undo the button and slide down the zipper, revealing a pair of silky white panties, and before she could resist he had slipped his hand inside. He parted her glistening folds and pressed a thumb firmly on her sensitive nub, leaving Cameron grasping his biceps to steady her quivering body. His lips found hers again as he slipped a finger inside her wetness. Cameron ground herself against his palm in response.

He continued to circle and flick and delve, and she whimpered into his mouth as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. She felt his fingers moving inside her and imagined that they were replaced by the real thing. Her climax rushed down on her like a runaway train, and she leaned forward and buried her face in his tee-shirt as the heat in her belly exploded throughout her body. Every muscle in her body contracted at once, fluttering around him as he supported her against the wall. And with one last stroke of his thumb she cried out his name, the word falling dead in the room.

Cameron lay back against the cushions of the couch, breathing deeply in the aftermath of her very real orgasm. Her almost full glass of wine sat forgotten on the coffee table as she pulled the soft quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over her sated body. As she drifted off into a satisfied slumber, she imagined House lying behind her with his arms around her waist and his pulse beating against her back.

The kiss had been a missed opportunity, one that could only ever be made right in her wildest fantasies.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, everybody! Check out my other stories here. Just**_

_**search for me.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**CeeCee **_


	22. A Feast for the Senses

_**A Feast for the Senses**_

Introduction: Mum's muse is working overtime, I guess. I thought I'd finished my pieces for this wonderful collaboration, but watching Whac-a-Mole again I noticed a few Missed Opportunities for some Hameron lovin', and decided to write this one. Hope you all like it.

_Chapter 22_

I've got such a short time left, but House is still trying to mess with me, get in his last shots at manipulating me. Yesterday he found it necessary to point out that the most important things I got out of working for him were that I could now make an excellent cup of coffee, and write lovely rejection letters to doctors seeking referrals. I'm not even sure what he was trying to get me to do this time.

And how many times did I fall for his ploys? Even when I thought I knew what he was trying to get me to do.

There was the time with the teenage boy who was raising his younger sister and brother. House had made a show of sealing something in an envelope, challenging us to come up with the right diagnosis before lunch.

I thought I was being clever. I ditched my original plan to do a stress test and decided, instead, to see if I could induce another heart attack by chemically forcing a spasm of the vessels around his heart. But as I began to inject the drugs, there was House, hovering over my shoulder.

It amazed me how someone who loathed having anyone invade his personal space would think nothing of getting just a little too close to me. So close that I could almost taste him, so close that I could smell the scent that is unique to Gregory House. I'd given up long ago trying to analyze what made up his aroma. I only knew that it excited me just as much as looking deeply into those amazing eyes or hearing that slightly irritating gruff voice.

As he stood there, he goaded me. "Your meds don't seem to be doing anything, so either you're wrong or his system hasn't been pushed enough to set anything off."

I took the bait one more time, pushing the poor kid harder and harder. Every time I looked back at House, he pointed out that it wasn't working, that I needed to push harder, but there was a gleam in his eyes. Could it have been because I fell for his trick again? Or that I was actually doing a good job?

What I should have done was jumped him right at the moment I sensed his presence. He would never have expected it, and he'd never have had a chance to play his little games. I should have moved my hand to the back of his head to pull it down so my lips could taste his, touched his scruffy cheek, inhaled that scent and let my body respond the way it wanted to. I would have lost myself in those blue eyes and given in to the longing I'd felt for three years…

…As our bodies draw closer, I feel his heat, hear the slight intake of breath as I reach down between his jean-encased legs. His eyes flash with desire, mirroring mine. And that desire continues to build as our hands roam freely over each other.

(What was I wearing? I don't remember. A lab coat of course. Dark slacks and a sweater probably. But what difference would it make?)

His hands, with their long sensitive fingers, would seek my bare skin as I probe under his T-shirt and inside his jeans to touch him. And that touch, skin to skin, sets off sparks.

His face is buried momentarily in my hair. "Your hair smells of strawberries" he says.

I'd find his lips again and taste them with my tongue. "Your lips taste of coffee with a little cream and two sugars."

"Your voice is like angel song" he whispers.

"You don't believe in angels."

"I believe in you" he whispers.

"Your scruff tickles my cheek" I say playfully.

"Your…" he's stuck for a minute. "Your face puts Helen of Troy to shame."

I blush, but am determined to go on, maybe not with words but with actions. I start by kissing his eyelids, then those lips again. God, I can't get enough of those lips. I kiss the faint scar on his neck, all along his collarbone, and then lift his shirt so I can continue down the center of his chest. His heartbeat is elevated, the pounding speaking directly to me. Is it really saying 'Love Me, Love Me'?

I feel his hand on my head, smoothing my hair, tugging at my ponytail, as my head moves lower. I lick the skin around his navel. Interesting. I'm almost at my destination and, when I open his jeans and push them down followed by his briefs, my goal is in sight. What a sight it is! I have to breath deeply to slow my heart because it's threatening to burst from my chest.

As my mouth seeks to engulf it, there's an audible 'Ohhhh' from above. That only encourages me to continue. The taste is like no other, the scent exciting me beyond belief.

But before long, having him in my mouth isn't enough. Somehow, between us, we have my slacks off and his fingers are entwined in the elastic of my pink bikini briefs, sliding them over my hips. How do my legs wrap around him as he guides his tip inside? All I know is the sensations continue to reach new levels until, almost simultaneously we reach the heights.

I don't want this to ever end. I want it to go on forever…

…But it never even started. Is it too late? Are there any chances left?

I've got such a short time left, and we're wasting it with his little games.

**_... Written by hilandmum_**


	23. Not Who I Really Wanted

_**Not Who I Really Wanted**_

_It's JB again. This is not a 'moment'. Just a short chapter to tie up a few loose ends before we get to the finale of the story. So a few things you need to know. 1) I'm sure you all remember the spectacular phone sex that House & Cameron had in Daisy's story Red Dress (from the episode All In). That is the night House is thinking about. 2) Trying to tie up the whole Cameron/Chase situation. 3) This is happening in real time in the story. It's not a fantasy or a memory. This is House's POV._

_Chapter 23_

I sat in my office and watched her watch me.

I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. She was thinking about that night. I know, I know, how cliché.

I couldn't _not _think about that night.

I hadn't felt anything like that in ...longer than I'd care to admit. Hookers don't cry, no matter how good you are. And I'd never lost control of myself with any hooker.

I lost it that night.

I said things, things she wasn't supposed to hear. I'd all but admitted that I … I … no, still not ready.

Now get ready for the not so cliché part. I never touched her. She never touched me. Our incredibly hot night together and the only part of me that ever got close to her was the phone pressed against my ear.

I tried to convince myself that it had just been too long. I wasn't as successful as I would have liked.

I'd never denied there was a physical attraction there. I mean, you've seen her, right? Yeah, me too.

A few times, we'd gotten a little closer, or a lot closer, than really necessary. There was heat, electricity, whatever. It was just physiological. Easily dismissed as a normal hormonal response.

That night was not normal.

I thought the chemistry was fading.

When Tritter was making my life a living hell last year, things were different. She was different. Still there, still caring for me, but it wasn't the same.

When she helped with that stupid sling when my shoulder hurt; that was exactly the sort of thing that normally sent up heat waves, but not that time. I wasn't sure then if it was her or me. Even looking closely as I was, I couldn't tell.

And when she hugged me for apologizing to Wilson; it was … nice. Just a gesture, nothing special.

But that kiss.

And that night.

And she felt it too. I know she did. Not just because I know things, although I do. I know it because she told me.

Okay, not actually me, but close enough. What I mean is I was close enough to overhear her telling someone else. Oh, I know, eavesdropping is wrong; it's an invasion of privacy. Tell it to the Marines. In fact, I'll give you a retired Marine's number.

She wanted to talk about it. I didn't. I didn't want to know if she'd heard me say … no, I really didn't want to know. She was just about to come in here and confront me when something in the hall caught her eye. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a little 'O'. Whatever was out there was getting a huge reaction. Naturally, my curiosity was peaked.

And there he was. Glossy blond hair, hideous tie, fugly shoes. And then she was there with him.

Well what the hell?

She didn't look surprised to see him. She didn't look happy either. An ugly thought hit me. Maybe she didn't want to be seen _with_ him. That was followed by an uglier thought. Maybe she didn't want _me _to see her with him.

Usually I'm pretty good at reading lips, but the Ken doll had his back mostly to me and she … I had a hard time reading her lips. Could have been the angle.

Really…probably the hard-on in my jeans.

They walked off down the hall. I grabbed my cane and limped out quickly to follow them. I didn't even bother trying to be nonchalant about it. I don't think they would have noticed me but I didn't really care either.

When they reached the far side of the nurse's station they stopped. Perfect for me. I leaned against one of the pillars in the hall. I could hear every word.

"I don't understand," the Ken doll said.

"Chase," she said regretfully. Obviously whatever she was trying to tell him he didn't want to hear. "You understand."

"No, Allison, I really don't," Chase insisted. A little too vehemently for my taste. I chanced a quick peak around the corner to make sure he was behaving like the proper little gentleman he'd been trained to be. And why was he back to calling her Allison? "You called me the other night. Not the other way around."

"I know," she said quietly. I leaned a little further on the pillar and I could just see her. She was upset. Not exactly news; she'd been pretty upset all week. "I shouldn't have." Interesting. What shouldn't she have done?

"But you did," Chase said.

"Robert, I'm sorry," she said. Robert? "It was wrong. I should have realized you might react this way. I didn't think. I was … I just couldn't be alone again."

They'd been together. I closed my eyes in frustration. Maybe anger. Definitely jealousy.

"I like you. I'd like a chance with you. Allison, I want more." All right, I had to give the British twerp credit. He didn't beg or whine or plead. He just said what he felt and left it up to her. She shook her head slowly. It was tough to tell, but I thought she might be crying.

"This is about him. You can deny it all you want. I know it's about him." Chase sounded tired.

"I'm not denying it," she said. This was what I wanted to hear.

"Why don't you just admit … wait, you're not denying it?"

"I'm so sorry," she said. She was definitely crying.

"I thought … when you called … I thought you'd changed your mind. Maybe you were really over him." He ran a hand through his hair. It looked even better slightly mussed. Bastard.

"I'm so sorry. It's just … you're not who I really wanted," she choked out. I closed my eyes again. No I'm not saying why.

"I hoped you were calling to say you decided to stay," Chase said wryly. There was no hope left in his voice. But was there still hope she might stay for …

"What are you doing?" Wilson said from behind me. I nearly jumped. I didn't. Bum leg. Jumping's a bad idea.

"Sshhh," I tried to shush him while I shoved him back behind the pillar with my cane. Ten years of training had paid off. He sidled up beside me to see what I was watching.

I turned back but it was too late. Whatever she'd said, I'd missed it. She gave him a tearful kiss on the cheek, and he hugged her. He walked off, back to wherever he'd shown up from. She just stood there for a minute. I was afraid she might turn back in my direction and head toward the office. Instead she went to the ladies room.

She didn't want him. I was pretty sure I knew who the _'who'_ in question was that she really wanted. I slumped against the pillar and ran a hand tiredly over my face. So, the question was, did the _'who'_ want her? I knew the answer.

But would I be able to give that answer to her? That, I didn't know.

**_... Written by JellyBean30_**


	24. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

_**She Loves Me … She Loves Me Not …**_

_Hello, it's Daisy here, with my final solo contribution to "Missed Opportunities"._

_I chose my "moment" from the last episode of season three; "Human Error"._

_This story is based on one little line that continues to intrigue me; it's when House looks at Cameron and says, "You're wearing lipstick."_

_"She Loves Me … She Loves Me Not …" continues on from last night's wonderful story by JellyBean. It's Friday, June 29th and the final day of Cameron's fellowship. It's almost noon and we begin with a soliloquy from House as he relaxes on his rooftop balcony at PPTH. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24**

"You know what?"

_I know this is going to be a long talk, so I settle back in the chair that I dragged out of my office and put up my feet on the balcony railing. I might as well be comfortable. I look over at my friend; his brown eyes are focused on me, waiting for me to continue. It's good to have someone like him around … someone who'll listen and not say a word._

_I need to ramble today._

"I'm a smart guy. I'm not saying that because I'm conceited; it's just a fact of life. You have to be smart in our business; people's lives depend on it. I've unraveled some of the greatest medical mysteries known to man, but there's one thing that I can never figure out … women."

"They should all come with an owner's manual."

"Take Cameron for example; she's bright, articulate, a brilliant doctor and a real looker … she's got everything going for her except one thing … she just _doesn't _know how to express her feelings."

"Here, do you want something to eat? You can just nod your head, that's okay."

_I toss the snacks in his direction_.

"I bet you're thinking that sounds like me. I mean the part about not being able to express my feelings. You may be right, but Cameron's just as bad, and maybe … a little worse."

"Take this whole thing with Chase, for example. The flirting, the sex … it was all just an act; she did it to make me jealous."

"I know he's not the one she wants; I just heard her tell him." _I notice a doubtful expression on my friend's face._

"She wants me … well, okay, I know I missed that part, but it's me she _really_ wants … _trust_ me."

"I just wish she'd said something instead of playing games with me all the time … although to be fair, she _did_ tell me how she felt a couple of years ago … you know life would be so much simpler if people were just honest with each other, wouldn't it?" _I don't expect or need an answer._

"I know I'm to blame, but thanks … you're a good buddy for keeping your mouth shut and not reminding me. It was stupid of me not to call her on it when I caught the two of them making out in the supply closet. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't have gotten in so deep with the Wombat." _I pause and think about the conversation I overheard this morning._

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy … her telling him that she didn't want him. That's gotta hurt like a kick in the balls … but, he had it coming … he was too stupid to see that she's in love with me … he deserved it."

"You know, Cameron thinks that I don't notice her, but she's wrong."

"I notice _everything _about her."

"Hell, I've studied her for the past three years. I know her like the back of my hand."

"Need a refill? Try this … blink once for yes and twice for no … that's right … two blinks means no. Just wait a second … I'll be right back, okay? … here you go …" _I return with another drink for myself and some nuts for my pal._

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah … Cameron …"

"Like the other day, she comes into the office wearing lipstick, bright pink lipstick."

"I can see you're surprised; so was I. She _never_ wears that shade … she wanted me to believe that she was wearing it for the Wombat, but _I_ knew better."

"I was so startled by it that I said to her, _you're wearing lipstick_."

"I know, I know, it was kind of lame, but she should have known what I meant.

It doesn't matter though … I sent her away."

"_That_ was a _big_ mistake.

I know exactly what would have happened if I'd asked her to stay."

* * *

It was Foreman's last day and I walked in and found Cameron hugging him goodbye.

I didn't like it … I didn't like it one bit, seeing her in his arms like that.

I said "Can I have a hug too? Surgeon found nothing, can't start her heart."

I looked at the present she had given him. It was a framed copy of the article Foreman wrote from an idea he stole from Cameron. I couldn't figure out whether she was genuinely trying to be nice to the guy, or whether she was planning to stick it to him, one last time.

"What a thoughtful gift. Nice reminder of intellectual theft to hang at your new place of employment. You two can go, say hi to Chase for me."

That's when I noticed her lipstick and said, like the genius I am, "You're wearing lipstick."

She ignored my comment. "We can stay. We can run another differential."

"You two have no theories about why the heart stopped. Which means I don't need you, go."

As they started to leave, I changed my mind.

"Hey wait … no … you go Foreman, Cameron … in my office."

She followed me in and glared at me with those fiery green eyes of hers.

"House, what do you want?" she demanded, in her tough-girl pose, her hands on her hips.

"I want to know why you're wearing lipstick." I answered simply.

"Lipstick? House, are you nuts? I wear lipstick every day." She squirmed and began to blush.

"But not like this. You always wear pale shades or a bit of gloss. You're very natural, very professional. You've never worn a colour like this before."

I had her and she knew it.

"I put it on because I felt like a change." she said defiantly, with renewed confidence.

"Just as I thought." I replied.

"House you're not making any sense."

"No, on the contrary, I'm making perfect sense." I grinned at my cleverness.

"Stop playing with me House, you know I don't like it."

"I'm not playing Cameron, I'm deadly serious."

I began to walk towards her.

"You felt like a change … a change from the Wombat."

"You wanted a real man."

"_You_ want me."

My words set off an unstoppable chain of reactions in my body.

"You're crazy House, that's not what I want at all." she said, fidgeting nervously.

"Then prove it to me Cameron … walk out of here, right now."

"I _dare_ you to leave … I _dare_ you to kiss me." I challenged.

"I can't …" she whispered.

"I know." I replied.

I shut the door to my office and closed the blinds.

"The door's not locked; you can leave anytime you want Cameron."

I stood behind her, just inches away.

Her breathing was shallow, she didn't move.

I gently gripped her upper arms then slowly let my hands trail over the satiny sleeves of her blouse.

I covered her delicate hands with mine and placed them on her breasts; I pulled her to me and pressed my arousal against her. I took charge of our lovemaking as we caressed her nipples together. She moaned softly and arched her head back to rest on my shoulder. I nestled my face in her shining locks.

I slid our right hands between her breasts and rested them on the top button of her blouse.

"Undo the buttons Cameron …" I whispered breathlessly in her ear.

I nibbled and sucked on her tender earlobe, then smiled as our hands started to move.

Her blouse fell open as we reached her waist.

"Now your pants …"

We unfastened the button and lowered her zipper.

I ground my hard-on against her and groaned softly when she began to match my movements with her hips. _Our unison was perfect._ _Was it instinct or destiny?_

We moved lower and with both hands we opened her blouse and pushed her pants down over her slender hips. She stepped out of them quickly and kicked them aside.

I raised our left hands to her breast.

We circled them slowly with my palm pressed flat against hers.

I kissed the silky skin on the side of her neck as I hastily unbuttoned my shirt with my right hand and unzipped my jeans for some much needed relief.

I sighed as I freed my erection; I managed to toe off my sneakers and socks and wiggle out of my pants.

We teased her nipples through the wisp of lavender lace that covered her breasts.

"Take off your bra …"

She unclasped the bra. I let go of her hands. It fell to the floor.

She caressed her left breast; I slid my arm over hers and playfully teased her right nipple.

Our right hands met and slipped beneath the lacy fabric of her panties.

"Show me what you like Cameron."

She guided me to her tender mound, her hand was now on top of mine as we explored … everywhere.

I stroked her tender lips, sampled the moist warmth of her entrance and traced her swollen nub.

I coated my fingers with her sweetness … she was dripping with desire for me … she was marvellous.

I _had_ to make love with her.

She turned in my arms.

I quickly shed my shirts so I could feel her bare breasts against my naked chest.

She lowered my boxers, I peeled off her panties.

She leaned her gorgeous body against me wearing nothing but her high heels.

"You shouldn't have dared me to kiss you House … you knew you would lose …" she purred.

"I wanted to lose." I murmured.

She smiled at me, then lowered her head to kiss me … all of me.

I moaned as her bright pink lips engulfed my manhood.

I knew this would soon be over if I didn't stop her and I lifted her beautiful face to meet mine.

We gazed wantonly into each others eyes.

She crushed her lips against mine as I slid my throbbing length inside her.

The harder I thrust, the harder she kissed, smothering our cries of ecstasy as we surrendered to our shattering orgasms.

It was magic.

* * *

"Anyway that's what _should_ have happened …"

"You look like you want another one … here you go." I hear the sound a door opening.

"House? … House? Who are you talking to?" I see Wilson step out of his office and wave as he comes towards me.

"Hey Wilson … meet Alvin …" I tilt my head to my right, motioning for him to look down at the floor beside me.

"Alvin … you're talking to a chipmunk?

Wilson peers over the brick wall dividing our balconies to get a closer look.

"Yea … I decided to come out here to think and I met Alvin.

He's a good listener, much better than you are Wilson.

He just sits there and keeps his mouth shut as long as I keep feeding him peanuts."

"Nice to meet you Alvin. House it's almost lunchtime … where's Cameron?" Alvin only diverts Wilson's attention briefly. _I'm about to be grilled._

"She's down in the clinic …" I answer, not looking up.

"Have you talked to her, do you know what she's going to do?" he pushes. _See why I prefer to talk to Alvin?_

"No and Yes." I say flatly.

"No and Yes?" Wilson prompts. _I know I'm being childish, but I can't help it … it pisses off Wilson so much, I can't resist._

"_No_, I haven't talked to her and _Yes_, I know what she's going to do … she's going to stay."

"How do you know?" he asks suspiciously.

"I just do … I heard her tell Chase that she wants someone else … _you_ were there …" I remind him.

"Yes, but we didn't hear her say _who_ ..." _Picky, picky. Wilson obsesses way too much over picky details._

"I _know_ it's me … besides … we had sex on Wednesday night." _I toss that one in just to mess with his head._

"You had sex? … with Cameron?" _I think I'm insulted at the incredulous tone of his voice._

"Yea Wilson, I did … my regular hooker had a cold and couldn't come over." I say sarcastically.

"Sex? That's amazing, you two finally got together … that gives me hope." he says, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Yea it _was _amazing … but we didn't exactly get together … in person."_ I say that last part quietly, hoping he'll miss it. _

_He doesn't._

"House, I may not be as experienced as you, but I _did_ graduate from medical school and from what I learned, sex works best if both parties are in the same room."

"We had _phone sex_ Jimmy … it was blistering!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well that may be the case, but just because she wants you, and you had great sex over the phone, it _doesn't_ mean she'll stay … not if you don't tell her how you feel."

"Geez … you two can never do anything the easy way, can you?" He runs his fingers through his pretty hair, the way he always does when he's exasperated with me.

"Relax Wilson, I've got it all figured out."

_I really have._

"For weeks I've been worrying my head off about what I was going to say to Cameron today and now it turns out I won't have to say a thing. It's ironic isn't it?"

"Do you mean what I hope you _don't_ mean? he asks warily.

"Yea … I've decided not to say anything … I don't have to … it will be a lot easier for me."

I pop a peanut in my mouth as Alvin looks on.

"So let me get this straight … you're _so_ sure that she's going to stay that you're _not_ going to tell her how you feel about her …" _I can feel a lecture coming on._

"Yep …"

"House … you are … YOU'RE … AN IDIOT!"

_I watch Wilson throw up his hands up in the air and storm off, like he's disgusted with me or something. I'm actually relieved … I got off easy this time._

* * *

"Do you see what I mean about Wilson, Alvin?" I look down at my friend and feed him another peanut.

"He just doesn't understand women … that's why he has so many ex-wives." I say, grabbing another handful of nuts for myself.

"Cameron and I are soul mates. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me. That's why I'm so confident … she's got to know how I feel about her."

"She should make up her own mind about this job … I'm not going to interfere."

"I don't need to."

_It feels good to finally have a clear mind again._

_I've left all my doubts behind me._

_For once and for all._

_Definitely. _

_That's it. _

_Final. _

"_You_ think I'm right, don't you?"

I look down at Alvin and see him standing up on his haunches with a sad look in his eyes.

He stares at me for what seems like an eternity, then turns away.

"Alvin, where are you going? Don't you want any more peanuts? Alvin?"

I keep calling him, but he never looks back.

"Why are you leaving me? Why are you running away?"

I stop calling when I see his tail disappear around the corner of the hospital.

"Some friend _you_ turned out to be …" I say, pouting … yea, I'm pouting.

I walk back to my office and check the time.

_It's noon. _

_This will be all over in four hours … one way, or another._

But for some reason, whenever I think of Cameron, I remember the look on Alvin's face before he ran away.

_Hmmm … that's strange … I wonder if the little guy was trying to tell me something …_

**_... Written by Daisyb10_**


	25. And So It Ends

_**… And So It Ends**_

**Chapter 25**

_June 29__th__, 2007 …_

_It's Friday … the last day of my fellowship … is it my last day with House? … He's not going to ask me to stay …if he was, he would have said something by now …Can I stay here and not be with him? …if I don't go now, I'll never be able to get over him … I have to put this behind me…_

* * *

_It's Friday …I'll be glad when this day's over … at least I hope I will … What am I worrying about anyway … She's going to stay … I'm sure of it … she wouldn't really leave me… if she were leaving, she would have said something by now and made me talk about my "feelings" the way girls like to do …Yeah, she's definitely staying … right?_

* * *

"There you go Brenda, that's it for me today." Cameron said, as she dropped her last patient file at the nurse's station in the clinic. 

She checked her watch. It was two o'clock.

She reached into her lab coat pocket and fingered the envelope inside.

* * *

Cameron exited Cuddy's office a short while later and headed to the elevator exhaling loudly as the cool steel doors closed in front of her. 

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

She needed to get herself under control before she went upstairs to pack.

Her life at PPTH was drawing its sad, inevitable conclusion today, only to be packed away with

all her hopes, dreams and possessions in a nondescript cardboard box.

As she packed the last item, a sky blue coffee mug, Cameron felt a presence.

Despite the fact that she'd been preparing for this very moment for weeks, now that it was upon her she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

She turned slowly from her desk in the corner of the conference room and there he was, just on the other side of the glass.

The slight glare from the fluorescent lights in the hallway made it impossible to read any expression in his eyes. They regarded each other for a long moment, neither one moving.

_Ask me to stay,_ whispered a desperate voice in Cameron's mind.

_Tell me you can't go,_ a similar voice in House's mind echoed, before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Cameron turned back to face the windows, her hands gripping the edges of the box tightly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

As she watched the slowly darkening sky outside, she chastised herself for being so naïve, so foolish.

* * *

House, his mouth twisted in a pensive scowl, limped into his office and stood in front of his desk. He had seen the box on the desk behind Cameron; she had packed her things. Of course, she'd have done that even if she'd accepted Cuddy's offer. 

He wanted to know.

He needed to know.

He pressed his fisted right hand against the desk top.

She knew he wouldn't ask her to stay, but some deluded part of her mind just wouldn't give up hope. That same deluded part of her mind now rebelled and took control of her feet, walking her to his office doorway.

He tapped his fist against the wood a few times and puffed air in his cheeks, all the while telling himself he was not going to ask her. He turned around to limp into the conference room but stopped when he saw her.

House stared at Cameron intently, studying her body language for a clue, a hint, anything that could give him his answer without asking the question.

Cameron stood in the doorway, her right shoulder leaning against the frame, arms crossed over her chest. Her pose was casual, confident, but her posture couldn't quite pull it off. The tendons in her neck strained as she gritted her teeth; the toe of her right shoe tapped the carpet in a quick rhythm.

"So," House said.

"So," Cameron echoed. Her arms dropped to her sides, her spine now ramrod straight with tension.

"All packed up?" House asked. He shifted his eyes to the box on the desk and then back to Cameron.

"All packed up," she confirmed. Her voice was low and quiet, tightly controlled.

_She's trying not to cry … I don't believe it … she's leaving me._

"All change isn't bad," he said.

"You don't believe that," Cameron replied.

_If you did, you wouldn't be so afraid to give us a try …_

"No," he agreed.

_She's stalling … she's waiting for me to say something … what should I say … _

_I give up … I don't know what to do …_

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked sadly.

Cameron closed her eyes.

That hadn't been what she'd wanted to hear.

"Nothing," she said, and couldn't help but let a bitter note into her voice as she opened her eyes to look at him for the last time.

"I expect you to do what you always do, make a joke and move on. I expect you to be fine."

She took a deep breath and stepped forward; they were now just inches apart.

She laid her left hand on his forearm and squeezed.

"I will miss you."

House felt his pulse begin to race when she stepped closer.

_She's leaving?_

She was _leaving_.

Her hand squeezed his arm, firmly but gently.

It was final.

He couldn't look at her.

Cameron let go and turned to walk away.

Away from House, away from the only man she'd cared about since her husband passed away. The skin on her fingers tingled where she'd touched him.

"I don't _want_ to be just fine."

Those words stopped her cold.

_What does he mean?_

Cameron's mind raced. His voice was so flat, it told her nothing.

_Does he mean that he'll miss me? Does he want me to stay? _

She clenched and unclenched and clenched again before she finally turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being just fine," House said. He was talking to her, but looking at the floor.

"Fine is boring."

"What do you want?"

Cameron could see him struggle. He looked everywhere but at her; the floor, then the ceiling, out the windows until he finally just closed his eyes. His cane tapped on the carpet steadily.

"House," she said more quietly. "Please tell me … what do you want?"

He picked his head up from his chest and looked at her.

Their eyes met and Cameron could swear she saw tears glistening there.

Until the moment his eyes met hers, he didn't think he could do it.

He didn't think he could make the words come out of his mouth.

Until that moment, he wasn't sure he meant them.

"I want … not boring," House said, walking slowly toward her. "I want this … "

"I want us."

House grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers to tell her all the things he couldn't make himself say.

Cameron responded instantly.

Her hands ran up his arms and laced behind his neck as she moved her mouth against his.

They broke their kiss, breathing heavily and leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Definitely not boring," he said, brushing the tears away from her glistening eyes.

"Definitely not." she agreed.

* * *

They stood there, locked in each others arms, neither one wanting to move or speak. 

"Cameron" House said, gently unwrapping himself, "we've got an audience in the hallway."

"You care about what other people think?" Cameron asked, hurt and confused, tears running down her cheeks anew. One kiss and he already wanted to hide their relationship?

House glared at the onlookers as he limped across the room and closed the blinds. "I don't care, but if I'm ever going to star in a porno, it's not going to be free." Cameron laughed through her tears. She should have expected nothing less. "Lock the door," House said. Cameron stepped the rest of the way into his office and locked the door behind her.

"Come sit with me ..." he said, settling into his favourite yellow chair and patting his lap.

"Won't I hurt your thigh?" Cameron asked, sitting down gingerly.

"No," House looked at Cameron quickly, afraid to see pity. He was pleased to find none evident in her concerned glance. "Here, now you can lean on my shoulder," House leaned back and closed his eyes. "It's perfect."

But as Cameron basked in the warmth of his embrace, she couldn't help but worry.

_What does this mean … should I change my mind … should I stay … does he really want me …?_

"House …" she said softly.

"I can feel you clenching," House said without opening his eyes. "It's distracting, and not in the fun way."

"House, we have to talk … please, it's important." Cameron gently shook his arm.

He looked at her; his blue eyes penetrated to the depth of her soul.

"Okay," House said very slowly. "You are _staying,_ aren't you?" he said, his face etched with worry.

"I want to, but I need to be sure …" she said, meeting his gaze, as she stroked his cheek.

"About …" he questioned.

"Us … my decision … how you really feel. I have to know." she replied.

House took a deep breath before he spoke.

He could already feel himself retreating from her, from exposing his feelings, from hurt. He closed his eyes and called up the wrenching in his gut when she said she would miss him. _Please don't let me screw this up … not now … I can't lose her … _

"That's all I've been thinking about, ever since our talk on Monday and I still don't have all the answers … maybe I never will … but there's one thing I know.

I want you and I want us.

I don't know if this relationship will have the fairytale ending that you've been dreaming of …

I'm no Prince Charming, that's for sure.

But I can promise you this … I'll try with all my heart to make your dreams come true."

Cameron's eyes welled with tears as he tenderly caressed her face.

"I'm still afraid of love … but I'm more afraid of losing you.

Stay Cameron. This hospital needs you and I … I need you."

That was all she needed to hear.

She would follow her heart.

She would stay.

"Cameron …"

House closed his eyes, hoping his prayers would be answered.

"I need you too ..."

"You're staying?' he asked again, afraid to believe what he had just heard.

"Yes, I'm staying…" Cameron confirmed, overcome with emotion.

They collapsed into each others arms once more …their laughter and cries of joy filled the room

as they rocked back and forth, clasped in their embrace.

House's eyes glistened. He brushed back the hair from Cameron's face, his eyes searching her face, taking in her joy, her beauty.

"I love you ..." he said softly.

"I love you too …" she whispered.

Their lips touched.

They kissed.

The two became one as their bodies melted together.

They devoured each other, hungrily tasting the mouths they had wanted for so long.

Their hands roamed frantically, slipping beneath cloth barriers to caress each other's flesh.

Her breasts.

His chest.

Her thighs.

His arousal.

They kissed once more, then pulled apart.

"Cameron …" he panted.

"House …" she gasped.

"Let's get the _hell_ out of here …" growled House.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes ….

* * *

As she began to untangle herself from House's embrace, Cameron caught sight of the clock and sat up sharply. 

"House, is that the right time … ten to four?" she asked in a panic.

House nonchalantly looked at his watch and nodded.

"House, I've got to go … I have to get to Cuddy's office before her offer expires … hurry!"

They grabbed their belongings and rushed to the door.

"My box …" Cameron started to head to her desk.

"Leave it … I'll help you move on Monday …" House shut off the lights and they rushed to the elevator hand in hand; his vice-like grip on her fingers was confident and reassuring.

"But only as far as your new office …"

* * *

"NO … YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS LISA!" Wilson yelled, as he threw Cameron's letter on Cuddy's desk. 

"Don't yell at me James …" Cuddy warned, as her own voice increased in volume, "Short of shackling Cameron to a desk in the Immunology Department, I can't make her stay if she wants to leave … you _know_ that."

"Well … try harder!" Wilson shouted with exasperation, as he paced back and forth in front of Cuddy's desk.

"I've tried everything I can think of James … I took her out to dinner on Wednesday, I've made her a _very_ good offer … hell, I even threw an extra $ 25,000 into the pot."

"$ 25,000.00?"

Cuddy nodded.

"You have to realize that as far as Cameron's concerned, this decision isn't about money or her career … it's about House."

"She said that?" questioned Wilson.

"Yes and she admitted that she doesn't want to leave, but unless there's a future with House, she won't be staying. The ball's in his court, I'm afraid." Cuddy said sadly.

"Well if it is, then we're in serious trouble. He'll screw this up for sure and our lives will be a living hell after Cameron goes …"

Wilson leaned on the desk and stared into Cuddy's eyes.

"YOU"VE GOT TO FIX THIS LISA!"

"ME … WHY ME … YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"LOOK, IT'S FIVE TO FOUR … WE'VE GOT TO COME UP WITH A PLAN …"

* * *

As House and Cameron exited the elevator and neared Cuddy's office, they could hear the heated exchange between Cuddy and Wilson. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were arguing about.

"This should be good …c'mon …" House grinned.

He bolted for Cuddy's door with a startled Cameron in tow.

Wilson and Cuddy froze in mid-glare when House's cane announced his arrival.

"House … how many times have I told you _not_ to come barging into my office …"

Cuddy's anger turned to shock when Cameron stepped out from behind House,

her hand held tightly by his.

House smirked at his friends, loving the stunned expressions on their faces.

Cameron glanced at the clock. It was 4 pm.

"Uh, Dr. Cuddy, about that letter I gave you earlier…" Cameron began.

She let go of House's hand and drew an envelope from the messenger bag slung across her shoulders.

"Could I, uh, take it back?" she said, offering it's replacement to Cuddy.

"Of course."

Cuddy handed Cameron the letter on her desk, then took the new envelope from her hands.

She read its contents while Wilson, House and Cameron watched with bated breath.

Cuddy smiled and took a large manila envelope from her desk drawer and stood as she handed it to the new Assistant Head of Immunology.

"Welcome back, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said as she shook Cameron's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy … it's good to be back." she replied, beaming from ear-to-ear.

House turned his back for a moment; Wilson could have sworn he brushed a tear from his eye.

"Now that that's settled," House said. "May I?"

He turned to Cameron and took her rejection letter from her hand.

All four watched as the shredded paper fluttered to a soft landing in Cuddy's wastebasket.

House offered his hand to Cameron and grinned a wicked, gorgeous grin.

"Let's go have sex. Lots of sex. Insane amounts of sex."

Wilson cringed, Cuddy rolled her eyes and Cameron just smiled.

The pair linked hands again and exited Cuddy's office together.

"Should we worry?" Cuddy asked Wilson, still amazed by the turn of events.

"No," Wilson said, shaking his head.

"He'll screw it up," Cuddy warned.

Wilson smiled contently as he watched his friends walk away, then turned to Cuddy.

"You know what … I've got a feeling he'll get it right this time …

* * *

They wove their way through the crowded lobby; Cameron nestled against House, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, oblivious to the attention they were attracting from the hospital staff. 

"House, just a sec …" Cameron stopped to put Cuddy's envelope in her messenger bag.

"I don't want to lose this contract …" she said, as she zipped up her bag, "there, all done."

"What about Cedar's Sinai?" House asked, "They'll be waiting to hear from you …"

"I'll call them as soon as I get home tonight." she replied.

"Better call them now," House said, drawing his cell phone from his pocket and handing it to Cameron. She looked at him questioningly. "Once we're out of here, you'll be far, far too busy to call," House grinned slowly, almost lecherously and gloried in the little shiver Cameron gave in response.

"Hmmm … I _do_ like the sound of that …" Cameron said, smiling lovingly at House.

"I came too close to losing you Cameron … it's never going to happen again."

House gathered Cameron into his arms and kissed her gently.

"We should go. We've got years of missed opportunities to make up for … let's not waste any more time."

**_... Written by JellyBean30 and Daisyb10_**


	26. A Cheesy, Romance Novel Ending

**A/N:** So, to conclude _Missed Opportunities,_ Daisy and JellyBean over at the forum asked all the authors who participated in the story to write a final chapter about how House and Cameron consummated their relationship.

I just want to say thank you to Daisy and JellyBean for organizing this unique project. I'm thrilled to be lumped together with these other amazing authors, whose talent for heat and love and sweetness far surpass some of the steamiest Harlequins. I'd like to dedicate this story to them, the ones who understand what it's like to unleash our obsession on the willing masses, not for recognition or praise, but just because we love the show and the characters on it. Cheers, ladies!

_**A Cheesy, Romance Novel Ending**_

The soft summer breeze caught in Cameron's locks as she stepped out of the hospital into the night. The moon was high in the sky, bathing Princeton in an eerie bluish light, and the stars spotted the heavens, like millions of twinkle lights were hung just for her. The familiar sights and sounds of the hospital calmed her, kept her grounded, despite her head and heart wanting to be in the clouds. The sweet aroma of an unknown flower scented the air around her, and she breathed in deep with her eyes shut tight, the world exactly the same as it had been every night before this one. Except for one huge difference. All of her daydreams of the past week and her desires of more than three years had culminated into one defining moment, when House asked her to stay.

She sighed as she imagined him coming out of the hospital doors, the very ones she stood by now, walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist and planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. The fine hairs there would stand up on end as his scruff lightly scratched her skin. She would lean back into him and he would pull her close, humming softly a tune she didn't recognize. She could almost feel the brush of his breath across her sensitive skin as if he were actually there, holding her like she had always imagined he would. Hoped and prayed that he would.

And she couldn't hold back an exhilarated smile when the real thing limped up and did just that.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his entire body vibrating against her back as he spoke. As unfamiliar as their stance was, Cameron couldn't help but realize how perfect it felt to be in his arms, how perfectly their bodies fit together... She closed her eyes and shuddered in delight as she imagined another way they would fit together, but managed to nod in response to his question instead of taking him right there on the sidewalk. He pressed one last kiss to the sensitive spot below her ear before pulling back and starting towards her car.

He stopped dead when he felt her slip her palm into his, looking down at their clasped hands as if the notion of hand-holding was an insanely alien concept. She realized that no matter how unfamiliar this situation was for her, it was equally unfamiliar to House. Maybe even more so, because she had practiced a thousand times in her dreams, and she could only hope that he'd done the same. Cameron smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly, encouraging him to look up at her.

And the thing that shocked her the most, the thing that filled her heart to bursting, was that he squeezed back.

She drove her car in silence, not in awkwardness or discomfort, but because there was nothing left for her to say. She had said it all, and he had as well. Within the silence, the air between them cracked with electricity, with anticipation. So much so that when they pulled up in front of House's apartment and Cameron moved her hand to put the car in park, the sheer proximity of her arm to his thigh caused a jolt of static to jump between their bodies. Perhaps it was pent up energy that had been building for the past three years, or perhaps they both knew what was about to happen and it was bigger than the two of them could even begin to comprehend.

Cameron stepped out from behind the wheel and into the night once more, and started towards the door. She listened for the three-legged gait to follow her to the stoop, but stopped when all she could hear was the rumble of a passing taxi. From her spot on the lowest step she turned to face him. "Are you coming?" House stood still for a moment, watching the tip of his cane as it prodded at a littered soda can on the pavement. He seemed to be deep in thought and melancholic, and Cameron was instantly concerned. She stepped down and moved in front of him, forcing him to meet her eyes as they pleaded with him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Were you really going to leave?" he asked, so quietly, so unlike House.

"Yes," she answered honestly. He looked down at her, his expression unreadable, and Cameron felt an overwhelming need to clarify. "House, I've been in love with you for three years." He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head slightly to signal him to wait until she finished. "I have. I know you think it was an adolescent crush, or Stockholm Syndrome, but I can assure you that my feelings were, and are, pure." He nodded in acknowledgment. "But a girl can only hang around and wait for so long before they realize they have to move on."

"So you reached that point," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," she nodded sadly.

House let out a weary breath and shook his head solemnly back and forth. "I'm sorry. It just hit me how close I was to losing you."

Cameron's heart swelled in her chest, threatening to cut off blood flow to her head. She smiled and laid her hand over his heart in hopes that he could feel it all the way to his soul. "But you didn't," she whispered.

He gathered her close and hugged her tight, chin resting on the top of her head, and willed himself not to let out the tears that threatened to fall. Cameron couldn't hold back though, and House could feel her joyful tears soaking through his shirt and dampening his skin. She felt silly, like she was some kind of heroine at the end of a cheesy romance novel, but she couldn't care less. She was holding the man of her dreams in her arms. She was allowed a little romance.

House cleared his throat and backed away, keeping his hands on her waist while looking up and down the street. When he saw no onlookers he smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly, before pulling her towards the door.

They managed to enter the apartment and stumble to the bedroom with relative ease, their seemingly attached lips even more of a hindrance than his cane, which lay forgotten on the floor inside the front door, would have been. They stopped just inside the bedroom door and House pushed his hips against hers, his arousal more than apparent between their two bodies. Cameron's stomach flipped at the feel of his hard length against her taut abdomen, and it only made her kiss him harder. House's tongue slicked across hers, Cameron cupping his head in her hands to hold him in place, as if frightened to let him go. The heady sensation of oxygen deprivation made her swoon and forced her to take a step back and suck in a shuddering breath, touching her fingers to her swollen lips.

"I'm just going to run and freshen up," she said, stepping back once more. If she wasn't careful this would be over faster than she even thought possible and she wanted it to be slow. Sweet and slow. And when House nodded, she knew he understood her need. "I'll be quick," she said as she turned into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

He heard the taps squeak as she turned them on, and he lowered himself to the bed as the water fell onto white porcelain. He imagined her splashing the cool liquid onto her perfect face, cooling the flush on her skin that he had put there with his kisses. He closed his eyes and saw her undressing slowly, first her blouse and then her skirt, and neurotically folding them and placing them in a neat pile on the stool. He chuckled to himself as he imagined what her body looked like under those clothes. Would she have freckles? A birthmark? Would her skin be as smooth to the touch as it seemed to the eye?

After toeing off his sneakers, House kicked his legs up onto the bed and leaned back against the dark wood of the headboard, and when the bathroom door opened his jaw dropped to his chest. Cameron stood in the doorway in nothing but her bra and panties, which left absolutely nothing to his already overactive imagination. She saw him staring and became insecure under his gaze. "What?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, which, instead of hiding her body, only enhanced the swells of her breasts. When House didn't say anything she blushed scarlet and dropped her gaze to the floor. "What are you staring at?" she whispered.

House shook his head, pushed himself up off the bed and stalked towards her, his eyes burning with fire so intense Cameron thought he could set her alight. He took her wrists and pried them away from her body, then trailed his burning gaze from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and back again. "You're stunning," he observed as his gaze returned to hers. A smile tugged at her lips as House lowered his mouth and captured her in a searing kiss.

She let him snake his hands around her back, where his long fingers toyed with the clasp of her bra. When she had been freed of the scrap of silk and lace, House leaned down and captured her rosy nipple in his mouth, tonguing it into a hardened nub. Cameron sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing firmly every time he grazed her with his teeth. When he felt that the one breast had been sufficiently aroused he moved to the other one, repeating his oral ministrations until her other nipple matched the first. Cameron took the opportunity to lift his tee-shirt over his head, and House only broke contact for a moment before continuing down, lowering himself to his knees in front of her.

As his tongue circled her navel, he tugged at her panties and pushed them over her slender hips. He placed a soft kiss on her waiting mound, and Cameron couldn't help but push into him in response. He chuckled as he spread her legs further apart, then pressed another kiss to her sensitive nub, reveling in the small gasp that escaped her lips. He slipped an exploring finger into the depths of her folds and found that she was already wet and ready for him. Her muscles were already beginning to flutter around him, so he withdrew, with a small whimper from Cameron, to prolong what would undoubtedly be an amazing experience.

With one last kiss to her nub, House stood up and gathered up her hand, pulling her towards the bed. She lay down in the middle of the mattress, noticing that the sheets smelled like House. The scent was almost as intoxicating as the man himself. House removed his pants before lowering himself on top of her. His erection was evident beneath the thin fabric of his boxers, and Cameron could feel herself swelling at the thought of him inside her. She rolled her hips and House sucked in a breath before rolling his hips right back. She felt her resolve slipping, her previous need to take things slow fading quickly into the background as House crushed his mouth against hers once more.

As if reading her mind, House shed his boxers and settled between her legs, nudging them farther apart with his knees. She could feel his length against her entrance, coating him in her wetness. He positioned himself then looked into her eyes, and when she nodded in encouragement he pushed his tip into her, slowly and surely enveloping himself in her warmth. He stopped when he could go no further, filling her so full that she gasped. It was better then she had imagined, the perfection of their joining, and she truly couldn't believe she had waited so long.

House began to rock within her. She was hypersensitive to his touch, every nerve ending in her body tingling. As the pace quickened their breathing did as well. Cameron managed to wrap her knees around his hips, pressing him in and meeting his thrusts. Their bodies were plastered together from head to toe as the heat built in both their bellies. Cameron was so close she could almost taste her orgasm, but held herself back so she could press her lips against his ear and breathe, "House."

He stiffened and growled, then thrust deeper than he had before, emptying himself into her in sharp spurts. The thought that she had brought him to such pleasure with only a whisper of his name pushed her into her own climax, her inner muscles contracting around him as he slowed his thrusts, staying buried within her as her body flooded with the heat that had exploded from her core. Their breathing slowed and he slipped out of her before gathering the blankets around them and pulling her close.

House lay on his side, his left arm a pillow for Cameron as she tucked in against him and wrapped her arm around his waist. In post-coital bliss, her whole body was more relaxed then after even the most expensive massage. House's hands were on her back, lazily running up and down the staircase of her spine. As sleep descended on her she prayed that this hadn't been a dream that she would be in this exact position when they woke in the morning.

And she knew she would, because all of the missed opportunities had concluded with the biggest of them all: The opportunity to love House and be loved in return.

_**... Written by Caustic Chick**_ (check out her other stories!!)


	27. Love You Madly

_Note: I'll be away this weekend, so I'm afraid the next chapter won't be until Monday, possibly Tuesday. _

_**Love You Madly**_

_**By: bdh06**_

_House decides to celebrate with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in a candle lit living room. One thing leads to another and then the magic happens._

_A/N: This is my first attempt of smut. So be gentle_

* * *

House and Cameron sprinted out of Cuddy's office holding each other's hands as they left for the night. Images of hot sex seemed to be getting the better of him. He knew things will forever be changed after tonight.

House wanted to spend the evening with Cameron, especially with the news he had received about Cameron staying. Cameron suggested that they celebrate, but nothing too big. She hated big parties and really didn't want to get all wild and crazy tonight. The only person she wanted to spend the night with the man she loved. She was kissing his neck, as she held on to him on his motorcycle.

House drove fast through town, with the wind blowing in his face. The feeling of Cameron's arms wrapped around his waist made it impossible to think straight. During traffic stops, she would run her hands up and down his back, while leaning over to nibble on his neck. House couldn't focus, only enjoying the few moments of simple pleasure.

House finally reached their destination, making a complete stop. He took his helmet off, setting it on the handle bars while Cameron slipped her hands away from his waist. He stepped off the bike, standing in front of Cameron. He pulled her to him, and gently kissed her, and her eyes fluttered closed. Cameron couldn't believe this was happening, and she didn't want it to stop. Their kiss ended, and House slid his finger across her cheek, and tenderly tucked Cameron's hair behind her left ear. Cameron stared into his eyes, only smiling when he touched her cheek.

House leaned in to her, and whispered in her ear, "Lets go."

They walked to his door, arms wrapped against each other's sides. House stopped in front of his door, fumbling to unlock it. Cameron stood behind patiently, while grinning at him. He opened the door inviting Cameron in. She walked in, and laid her bag in the corner.

Cameron's been in House's apartment a few times, only conjuring up painful memories. The grand piano sat next to the window catching her attention. She walked to it, taking a seat on the piano bench and ran her fingers down the black and white keys. She pushed the past out of her mind when she heard ruckus in the kitchen.

"House what you are doing?"

"Close your eyes," he replied devilishly.

Cameron giggled and did as she was told, and managed to not peek.

House found some candles in his closet, when he sat them on the coffee table. The room smelled like vanilla, moments after House lit them. He cleared off medical journals and TV guides, tossing them to the floor. He went back to the kitchen to bring the tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to the coffee table. He grinned and didn't seem to care how corny it was. It's the thought that counts.

Moments later, House crept up behind Cameron and put his hands around her waist. Cameron felt his hands and suddenly opened her eyes. She got off the piano bench and walked to the couch. A tray of sandwiches with paper plates, sat in the middle of the table. "How adorable!!!" she thought to herself and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Sorry. We should've gone out," House said, with hope in his voice.

"Hey now..." Cameron said, lifting up his chin.

"I think it's very cute and charming. Thank you."

House sighed in relief, and limped to the fireplace. He put a few logs in, and lit them. The peaceful sounds of crackling wood set the mood. House sat down next to her on the couch. He smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulder, pushing her closer to his side. Cameron leaned over to reach the plates and put a triangle cut sandwich on each of their plates and handed one to House.

"Bon appetite," House said jokingly.

Cameron smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss before biting into her sandwich. Peanut butter appeared on her lip. House wiped off the smudge with his finger, and slowly licked it off.

House took the plates out of Cameron's hands after she was done eating. He took the plates and slid them across the table.

"Thanks," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her rapturously, feeling her soft skin against his. Cameron leaned in closer, and began to kiss back, placing her hands around his shoulders. This night was a dream come true, for both of them. Fantasies were now becoming reality.

House leaded over and pushed Cameron gently backwards on the couch, still kissing her. Cameron fell back on the soft cushions, as House broke their kiss to unbutton her shirt. Cameron looked up at House, amused at his frustration in unbuttoning her shirt and reached over to his belt buckle. She proceeded to pull it off, and tossed it across the floor. Between passionate kisses, House grinned while unbuttoning the last button of Cameron's silk blouse. He slowly slid it off her shoulders. Cameron began to slip her red bra straps off her shoulders, while House's lips caressed her soft skin. He undid his pants, and whispered in her ear,

"I can't believe this is happening."

Cameron couldn't believe it either. She unbuttoned her slacks, and slid them over her hips and kicked them to the floor. House sat between her legs while kissing her fiercely. House took his shirt off. He carelessly threw it to the floor, and in one fluid motion, removed his jeans and his boxers. He knelt between her thighs, and delved his tongue in her mouth as he slid inside her. She gasped and jerked herself closer to him as House kissed her forcefully.

House groaned louder as he thrusted deeper into her. He nipped at her breasts with his lips. Cameron placed her hands at his inner thighs, as she breathlessly told him to go faster. House groaned when felt Cameron's fingers on his inner thighs, feeling her hands on his bare skin. His breaths were rapid and shallow, matching the pace of his thrusts. House slipped a finger inside Cameron, hearing her moan with satisfaction.

He continued to playfully tease her with his slender finger. House removed his finger, and Cameron gave him a light push, but it was enough to get him on his back. Cameron straddled him and laughed while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I like being on top." she declared.

House grinned at Cameron and said,

"I love when you take control."

House arched his back, as Cameron slipped herself around his length. They moved together as House slid his hands up and down her thighs. House groaned at her movements and her kisses. It made Cameron feel so good, waiting three years for this. He reached out, placing his hand behind her neck, and pulled her lips towards his. He

kissed her deep as she writhed on top of him. Cameron gave him a quick smile while moving faster. Cameron's movements brought House close to climax. He rubbed her back, pulling her closer to his body. Cameron suddenly moaned and put her face next to House's and nibbled on his neck, marking her territory. House's thrusts brought him so close that he tried holding it back, but groaned instead. Cameron couldn't control her speed anymore, her body screaming for release. Cameron reached her climax first, screaming his name, her walls quivering around his length.

"I'm almost there." he said breathlessly.

He filled her, as he kissed her lips and explored her mouth with his tongue. House could

feel her fluttering against his manhood, which only sped his own release. He moaned, "Allison..." as he achieved his own release.

House slipped out of her, kissing her deeply. He grinned at Cameron, and saw the satiated smile on her lips.

Cameron looked in his eyes. This had been worth waiting 3 years for. She reached out to hold his hand while sitting on the couch, watching the candles flicker on the table. House stood up, holding out his hand to her. Through mischievous eyes, he said,

"Let's go to the bedroom."


	28. VaVaVroom

_**Va-Va-Vroom**_

_By hildandmum_

We headed out to the garage, Cameron towards her car and I to the motorcycle. "We should take the bike" I said, remembering my daydream about feeling her behind me again, but with fewer clothes.

Cameron grinned as she took the helmet from my outstretched hand. Maybe she wished the same thing. "You don't have to ask twice" she said.

At first, it felt like the last time. Her thin arms around my waist, her body pressed against my back. Maybe I could feel her breasts a bit more distinctly, or maybe it was just my imagination. But suddenly she dared to take one hand off my waist and use it to lift the back of my T-shirt. Did she lift her shirt too? Was that bare skin I felt against my back? That little minx!

Her hand went back around my waist so I sped up and out into the countryside. I knew just the spot I wanted.

Twenty minutes later we'd reached our destination, a place along a lightly traveled side road with no houses nearby and a grove of trees a few feet in. With luck there'd be a clearing not too far into the trees. My leg wasn't up to long hikes. We got off the bike and she handed me the helmet, looking around, then back as if to say "Now what?"

"C'mon" I said, grabbing her hand and heading for the trees. Just past the first dense line of evergreens was a grassy area surrounded by more trees. The grass wasn't very high. I wondered idly if someone mowed it. The ground looked flat.

I pulled my T-shirt off and put it down on the ground. Cameron reached out a hand to touch my chest. The tingles of electricity that shot through me were much stronger than anytime she'd touched me before. I unbuttoned her thin cotton blouse, revealing her pink lace bra, and gently touched the slight swell above it. Her skin was like velvet, soft and smooth and warm. I couldn't believe I was finally living all of my fantasies with this beautiful young woman. After all the chances we missed, I didn't want any more to slip away.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra to uncover the two small but perfect breasts I'd seen only in my dreams. I had to touch them, kiss them, taste them. I could see shivers going through her in response. Her growing excitement was evident in the brightness of her green eyes and the way she licked her lips.

She still had too many clothes on and so did I. Without a word, with just the looks that passed between us, we helped each other shed our pants. When I saw that her pink lace panties matched her bra, my mouth quirked in a smile. I reached inside them to touch her as I'd done in my wildest fantasies. Her response was all I ever hoped for. She was really getting into this, her hands eagerly running over my hips, then grabbing my derriere to pull me closer.

Much as I wanted to take this slow, there was too much pent up desire, such a deep hunger. Maybe the second round. I could no longer think clearly, all I knew was I wanted her more than I ever had another woman. And I wanted her now.

Soon we were naked, joined, connected, not only on a physical level, but I'd like to believe on every level possible. We soared to the peak of ecstasy, and seemed to stay there, suspended forever, wave after wave overtaking us.

But all things come to an end, at least for a while. We finally separated, but not by much. I still needed to feel her close to me, hear her breath and her heartbeat, smell her scent. We lay there, holding each other. I needed that physical connection. I wondered if I'd fulfilled her fantasies as she'd fulfilled mine. I brushed her damp hair off her forehead and just watched her.

"I was so sure you couldn't love me" she finally said, looking at the sky instead of me.  
"I only hoped you could respect me."

"I know I've been hard on you" I said. Then I thought about the conversation we had in one of my daydreams. "Do you think I was cruel?" I had to know what she'd actually say, how close my speculations came.

"I think you're a jerk sometimes." She smiled as she said it.

"Yeah, but besides that" I smirked.

She thought a minute before she spoke. "House, we're all damaged. You and me, Foreman and Chase, even Wilson. Maybe even Cuddy. You've built walls to protect yourself, complete with booby traps for the unsuspecting. When those traps are sprung,  
there's always collateral damage." She hesitated, but then went on.

"I guess when I thought that you didn't love me, I felt that I needed walls, too, only I built mine of mirrors to reflect whatever you or anyone else threw at me. Only I forgot one thing." Now she looked at me, stared, daring me to say something. When I was silent, she said "Mirrors are made of glass, and glass can break, shatter."

"Now who's using metaphors?"

She grinned.

I thought about what she said. It was different from what I'd imagined.

"Why did you ask if I thought you were cruel?" she wondered.

"I've had some dreams lately, fantasies about how things might have turned out if I'd done things differently" I confessed.

She nodded in understanding. Maybe she had regrets too.

"In one of those fantasies, I asked that question and you told me that I hurt people the same way I've been hurt, and that when I continue to do that, then the people who damaged me have won" I told her.

"You think I might have said that?" she asked.

"It sounds like the kind of profound insight you sometimes come up with."

"Wow! You think I'm insightful?" She seemed surprised. "But it was that rat's maze you call a brain that really came up with that" she pointed out.

"Guess I'm more insightful than I thought" I said, smiling slightly at the thought. "Cameron, I do respect you. And you're wrong."

She looked at me quizzically.

"I can love you."

Her eyes went wide at the realization of what I was saying. "Does that mean that you're really willing to give us a chance?"

"I thought that was what we were already doing" I said, pulling her even closer and kissing her again. I don't think I've ever been this connected to anyone else in my life. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too, I guess. That's when some of my body parts began signaling that it was definitely time for round two.


	29. Good Vibrations

**_Missed Opportunities Good Vibrations_**

_A House/Cameron Fic by FanFic Crazy_

**Good Vibrations – Part 1**

House and Cameron left the hospital lobby hand in hand and entered the employee parking garage. House's bike was parked in the handicapped spot closest to the door so they stopped at it first.

Cameron looked up at House with desire in her eyes and asked, "So, where to? And are we driving separately?"

House pulled her to him and put his arms around her waist. He answered emphatically, "No way! I'm not letting you out of my sight. We can both ride on my bike. As far as your place or mine…." He leaned down and kissed her with a force she was sure would leave her bruised. "….I don't think I can wait till then."

Cameron's hands had now curled around House's neck and her breathing was shallow. She whispered in his ear, "I don't think I can wait either, but I don't exactly want to show up on the security tape and have it shown at this year's Faculty Christmas Party!"

House bent down and nuzzled her neck as he whispered, "How about us getting a room at the hotel down the street from here? Tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to worry about coming in for work."

Cameron waited till he was towering above her again and looked up with a mischievous grin on her face. She placed her hand lightly on his right thigh and said in a seductive voice, "Ya know, I heard they have rooms with Jacuzzis there. Medically speaking, a long HOT soak in a Jacuzzi would be most beneficial to your leg. Trust me. I'm a doctor."

House looked like he was ready to melt right there into the pavement of the parking garage floor. "God, Woman. You are driving me crazy! Put this on and let's go." House handed her his helmet and then he pulled his leg over his bike and snapped his cane into its custom made holder. Cameron slipped the helmet over her head and put House's backpack across her shoulders. She then put her hands on his shoulders as she lifted her leg over and sat down behind House. She scooted up close, right behind him and put her arms tightly around his waist.

Cameron was on a Greg House overload. Her head was encased in a helmet that smelled like him. Her aching center was pressed up against him with her legs pressed to his hips and thighs. And her hands had moved from his waist to the opening of his leather coat to where they could start exploring the masculine chest inside. She was in seventh heaven.

"Cameron, you keep that up and I don't know if I'll make it to the damn hotel!"

"Just hurry House."

House could hear the tremble in her voice. He knew she was as anxious as he was. He thought he'd give her a little thrill on the way over. As they got ready to leave, House revved the engine several times knowing that the vibrations would drive Cameron crazy.

He had no idea. Cameron had worn a really tight pair of tan dress slacks to work that day…..yes, it was to try and impress House. And because they were so tight she had gone "commando" as they say. Now, as she sat at a 90 degree angle, pressed tightly against House, the little nub of material where the four seams of the pants meet and overlay right at the crotch was pressing on her clit. When House revved the engine it was like turning on a vibrator.

He didn't hear her gasp over the engine, but he certainly felt her tighten her grip on his chest and tighten her legs around him. He smirked to himself as he took off, headed toward the hotel.

At the next intersection they hit a red light and Cameron knew she was in trouble. Hell, she had been close to coming with just their little groping session earlier. Three years of anticipation hadn't helped the situation. But now she was worried she was going to have an orgasm while sitting on the back of his bike. And all she had on were these thin dress pants.

She took advantage of the red light and yelled into House's ear, "House, please don't rev the engine anymore. I'm serious."

House, being House of course, revved the engine several times while yelling back over his shoulder, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE NOISE OF THE ENGINE!"

Cameron's body was so close. The last batch of big vibrations sent ripples of pleasure through her tummy and up her spine. Again, House felt her body react to the "stimuli" but he didn't realize she didn't think it was funny.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and he pulled around back and stopped the bike. Immediately Cameron pleaded, "Don't…." But it was too late. House gave the handle a good four or five turns.

All of a sudden House heard "Nooo ooooh" and Cameron's head slamming against his back. Her fingers curled into his chest as her knees jerked up and inward…..spasming as she rode the crest of her orgasm. All he could do was grab hold of her legs to let her know he had her.

When her body had finished jerking, she went limp and hung her head. House could swear he heard her crying.

"Cameron? Are you OK sweetheart?"

No reply came, except for a few more sniffles.

"Cameron, I'm getting off the bike, so make sure you've got your balance when I put the kickstand down."

House unhooked his cane and proceeded to get off the bike as best he could without falling. He had to admit it had been no easy task with her still sitting on the back and his bum leg.

He turned and looked at her and could tell something was wrong. Her head was still down and she still hadn't taken off her helmet. He reached over and gently lifted the helmet off her head. He was not prepared for the sight he was greeted with.

Her eyes were still cast downward and tear streaks stained her cheeks. Her cheeks were flushed red.

"Cameron, what's wrong?"

"House, I asked you not to rev the engine. I wasn't joking. I asked you not to, but you just had to keep doing it. You knew what it was doing to me."

House hadn't meant to cause her to have a full blown orgasm before they got to the hotel room. He was just playing with her. He actually found it extremely hot that she was so responsive that the vibrations of the bike alone could get her off. But clearly something about it was bothering her. And the last thing in the world he had meant to do was hurt her in any way.

"Cameron, baby it's O.K.. You don't have to be embarrassed about having an orgasm. I shouldn't have pushed it with the revving…I'm sorry," House said chuckling.

Cameron looked up and forcibly said, "It's not funny House! I've waited three fucking years for this and now that it's here, I have an orgasm all over your fucking bike seat before we even get two blocks from the hospital."

"Allison, look at me. Look at me. I can't tell you how turned on I am that you are _**that**_ turned on. This is _**not**_ a bad thing. And if it makes any difference, I plan on making you have many, many more orgasms tonight before I'm through with you. Now let's go inside, get a room, and I'll make you forget all about this: I promise."

"Well, that sounds like a plan except for the fact that I can't walk through the lobby."

House raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

Cameron looked down again and whispered so low House had to lean in to hear her. "I'm only going to say this once and then it will never be spoken of again or I SWEAR you will live to regret the day you were born. I'm not wearing panties. I only have thin dress pants on. I'm afraid what transpired here a few minutes ago is now clearly evident through my clothing. In fact, I hope your leather seat is protected."

House felt bad for her. He really did. She was so adorable. She was so embarrassed. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop the belly laugh that rolled up and came barreling out of his mouth. All he could do was repeat the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," in between the fits of laughter.

Boy if looks could kill, Gregory House would be laid to rest. Cameron stared at him with her mouth agape. When he finally got himself under control, he put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Apparently she had no intentions of getting off the bike in her current condition.

"Ally, please get off the bike. I've got a plan. I'm going to give you my button down shirt and you can tie it around your waist. That way nothing will show." House started taking off his leather coat to get to his button down as he was talking.

Cameron got off the bike and House tied his shirt around her tiny waist, and then put his leather coat back on.

House started to lead her towards the entrance but she tugged on his arm to stop him. He turned to her and she looked up at him and said, "Greg, I'm sorry I ruined our night and it hasn't even started yet."

House put his hands on each side of her face. His face was inches from hers as he said, "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who screwed up. And to make it up to you, I'm going to get you up to that hotel room and clean up the mess I caused….with my tongue." And with that he leaned in the last couple of inches and pressed his lips to hers. They mutually deepened the kiss, both moaning from the backs of their throats when their tongues dueled back and forth. They broke it off only when the need for oxygen became greater than their desire.

They headed into the hotel with their arms around each other.

3 3 3 3 3

**Good Vibrations – Part 2**

After House checked in and got them a room with a Jacuzzi, they entered the elevator to go to their room. The aroma of Cameron's perfume mixed with the scent of her sweet juices seemed to fill the elevator car. House felt intoxicated.

"God you smell good," he groaned, as he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and started devouring her neck. Her arms crept up around his neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. She tipped her head back to give him better access to her neck. He was kissing and nipping her neck and clavicle when the elevator came to a halt and the door opened on their floor.

They broke apart, but not in time before an elderly couple who were standing there waiting for the elevator to give them a disapproving look. House and Cameron kept a straight face until the doors shut behind them and then they both burst out laughing, House quipped, "Boy, I sure hope their room isn't next to ours cause if it is, they are in for a loooong night."

Cameron elbowed him in the gut and said, "Gregory House!"

"What? You saw how they acted when just catching us kissing in the elevator? Imagine if they heard us slamming against the headboard all night?"

Cameron slid her arm around House's and raised an eyebrow up at him, "All night, huh?"

"You didn't think I was actually going to wait three years for this and then let you sleep did you?"

"God, I hope not!"

House stopped Cameron outside of Suite 221. "Well, this is it."

House started to unlock the door, but Cameron stopped him. He looked at her with a little panic in his eyes and asked her, "What?"

She replied softly, "You realize if we cross this threshold, EVERYTHING will be different from here on out. There will be no going back for me."

House smiled and took her face in his hands once again. He leaned in till his lips were just inches from hers and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, baby." And then he gave her a kiss that reached all the way down to the depth of her soul. She knew in that moment that he was sincere about everything. She knew she could trust him.

Before she realized what had happened, House had reached behind her, and un-locked their door backing her up inside, and shutting the door.

House slipped the backpack off Cameron's shoulders and threw it on the chair and slid his coat off as he continued to kiss her lips. He broke off the kiss and moved to her neck and down to her clavicle, his scruff teasing her skin and driving her crazy in the most delightful way. Next he untied his shirt from around her waist and let it drop to the floor.

He had managed to walk them over to the bed and turn them so that he was standing between her and the bed, pushed up against the mattress. He had dropped his cane earlier to give both of his hands free access and so he needed the extra support behind his right leg.

"God, Ally, I want you so much. I've been such a fool pushing you away."

Cameron put her hands on House's to stop his caresses and looked down at the ground. She whispered, "House, wait."

House took a finger and lifted her chin, and asked, "Are you having second thoughts?"

"NO! I've never wanted anything more in my life. I've been waiting for this for three years. It's just….it's…it's just that I've only been with two other men since my husband, and I don't want to disappoint you. I know you've been with a lot of women and you're use to exper…."

House cut her off by placing his fingers over her lips. "Ally, first of all, the number of my conquests may have been slightly exaggerated. And secondly, I rather like the idea that you've only been with two other men. But I don't EVER want to hear you say that you're worried that you'll disappoint me. It's just not possible. I love you. I have for a long, long time. I was just too damn stubborn to admit it. But now I'm going to take every chance I can to prove it to you. Starting with now."

And with that, he devoured her mouth in a kiss where both tongues tasted the other like it was the last drink in a sandy desert.

House's hands were roaming all over Cameron's body now, pulling her closer to him. Each time one moaned the other responded more. Cameron laced her hands through House's hair and pleaded, "Greg, please….touch me."

A strangled noise came from the back of House's throat as his hands pulled the blouse from her pants and frantically ran his hands up underneath the silky material. He ran his hands over her back and shoulders, and then followed her rib cage around and traced the lining of her bra. He felt her shiver in response as she purred in delight. He smiled against her neck as he nipped and licked the supple surface.

Cameron moved her hands down from his hair and ran her hands up under his t-shirt. She loved the feel of his abdomen and chest but wanted freer access. She tried to lift the t-shirt over his head but he was just too tall and she got frustrated. Sensing her frustration, House stopped what he was doing and pulled the shirt off his body and threw it across the room in a heart beat and was back to attending to Cameron's attire immediately. He put his hands up the front of her blouse and rubbed his thumbs across her lace covered breasts. He felt her nipples harden under the material and a moan escaped her lips.

This only enticed him further. He captured her moan in his mouth and proceeded to unbutton her blouse as fast as he could. While he was busy with this task, Cameron could not get enough of his bare chest and arms. She ran her hands over every inch of his upper body, lingering on his nipples, making feathery circles around them with her fingers. She could feel him shiver under her touch.

By now House had Cameron's blouse undone and was slowly pushing it off her shoulders. She now stood before him in her dress slacks and bra. Without breaking eye contact, Cameron reached for House's belt buckle and started undoing it. He in turn undid the button and the zipper on her dress slacks, careful not to catch any of her silken hair in the zipper as he remembered she had told him she wasn't wearing any panties.

Cameron unbuttoned and unzipped House's jeans and shoved them down his hips so they landed in a heap on the floor. He kicked his shoes off and then she knelt down to pull off his socks and to pull his jeans the rest of the way off. House now stood there in nothing but his jockey briefs.

When Cameron stood up, House started to place searing kisses along her neckline and clavicle again while cupping her breast through the material of her bra. He moved both hands around to her back where the bra clasp was and asked, "Ally, may I?"

She pressed herself against his chest and nodded yes. House undid the bra and caressingly brought the satiny straps down her shoulders. He thought she must have gotten shy at the last moment because as he actually disposed of the garment her arms replaced it. He simply took her wrists in his hands and said, "Uh uh. I want to see how beautiful you are," and uncrossed her arms till she was exposed to him.

"You're breathtaking Allison."

House didn't wait for permission this time. He delved in to those creamy orbs and got lost in his own private heaven.

He took one rosey bud in his mouth, sucking gently on it, as his thumb rubbed and flicked across the other one. Cameron inhaled sharply and flung her head back. House smiled that he could make her respond so enthusiastically.

Cameron decided to return the favor by reaching down and rubbing her hand over House's growing manhood. Now it was his turn to inhale sharply. He moaned as he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her closer into him, creating more pressure between her hand and his throbbing erection.

She ached to feel him for real and slid her hand under the waistband of his briefs. Her hand enclosed around his shaft but the jockey briefs were hindering her actions.

She pulled House away from her breasts and told him to sit on the edge of the bed. After he did so, she stood between his legs and put her mouth on his. They both sought entrance to each other's mouth simultaneously. There was desperation in this kiss; neither could get their fill of the other.

Cameron slowly pushed House back till he was lying on the bed and she started kissing his eyes, his cheekbones, his jaw line, and his neck. She then ran her tongue from his collarbone down to each nipple, circling them and grasping them between her teeth.

"Guhh…Allison"

"Does that feel good, Greg?"

"God, yes!"

Cameron continued her path, licking and kissing her way down his stomach, stopping to put the tip of her tongue in his belly button. Cameron smiled as this brought another groan from House.

She got to the waistband of his jockey briefs, but instead of taking them off right away, she decided to tease House a little. She slowly and deliberately licked the length of his erection through the cotton of his underwear.

That was House's undoing. She felt a ripple travel through his body as he moaned, "Ally, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Cameron grabbed the waist band of his briefs and started pulling them up and over his bulging cock which sprang up and stood at attention when finally released. As she moved the briefs down over his thighs, his right hand automatically tried to cover his scar.

She slid the shorts off and threw them somewhere in the room, not really caring at the moment and then placed her hand on top of his hand that was covering his thigh.

"Greg?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

He tilted his head up and opened his eyes. Cameron literally forced his hand off his scar and said, "I love ALL of you. I love your wit, your genius, and your drop dead gorgeous eyes. I love your stubbornness, your snarkiness. I love your five o'clock shadow, the look of your ass in a worn pair of jeans, and I LOVE THIS SCAR. It's part of you. And as far as I'm concerned, it's just as beautiful as your soul and heart." And with those words, Cameron leant down and pressed her face to his scar, kissing it and dragging her tongue over it.

House let his head drop back down as he fought the emotion and the tears. What did he ever do to deserve this incredible woman? No one had ever said anything remotely as loving and sincere as what she had just said. It was just like in his fantasy he had of them being together, but oh so much better. No woman had ever touched his scar, let alone "loved" it as Allison was doing.

Before he could continue with his thoughts, he suddenly felt Cameron's tongue run up the length of his erection.

She heard him gasp as she licked the pre-cum off the head and then took him in her mouth. She started off slowly, making sure to gently scrape with her teeth once and a while. Not enough to hurt him but to change the sensation for him.

She decided to try and take all of him in but wasn't sure she could. He was, after all, huge. He had to be at least 10 inches long and thick in girth. She slowly positioned herself and started going down taking inch by inch into her mouth. Once it hit her gag reflex at the back of her throat, she had to pull up.

House immediately ran his hand through her hair murmuring reassuring words, while Cameron said, "I'm sorry Greg."

"Ally, there is no need to apologize. Can you bring me my bottle of vicodin please? It's in my pants pocket."

Cameron got up and retrieved the bottle. As she handed him the pills, she asked, "Did I hurt your leg, Greg?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm just taking this in advance knowing my leg is going to get a workout tonight. Come here Ally; sit beside me."

"Ally, why do you look sad all of a sudden?"

House could see a flush creeping up her cheeks as she whispered, "I feel like I disappointed you. I wanted to make you come, but you were too big….I couldn't…"

House stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss. "Ally, I can't even begin to tell you how happy you've made me feel already.

If I died right this minute, I would die happy. What you said to me earlier is something I'll cherish more than anything we can do together physically. Besides which, I should be the one who feels ashamed. I promised you I'd clean up that little mess I caused earlier, and here I've been letting you pleasure me. Very selfish of me."

Cameron let out a yelp of surprise as House rolled on top of her and laid her back in one swift move.

"Boy, for a cripple you sure move well!"

"Oh honey, you haven't seen half my moves yet!"

House stole a kiss and quickly sought her perfect breasts. He engulfed one breast with his strong, sinewy hand as he suckled the other. His tongue worked feverishly, flicking and circling her nipples, driving Cameron wild from the delicious sensations that coursed through her body. She could not get enough of him. She pulled him closer and arched her back so she could offer her breasts to his lips, to his tongue, to all of him.

She wanted all he could give.

When House left that delicious spot, he moved down across her taut abdomen. He left a trail of soft kisses in his wake while as his long, expressive fingers traced lazy circles around her belly.

Cameron moaned. Her need to taste him again was overpowering. She pulled House to her. Her lips met his; their tongues joined in a fiery dance, insatiably probing and tasting each other's mouths.

House slipped his hand beneath the fabric of Cameron's unzipped pants.. His fingers caressed her silken hair on their path to her swollen center.

He swallowed the gasp that escaped her lips.

"God, Ally, I can't believe how wet you are sweetheart."

Cameron writhed with desire as House circled her clit, his thumb pressing harder with each exquisite lap he made.

"Greg, please …" she pleaded, the heat pooling at her center.

He knew what she craved and happily acquiesced.

While his thumb continued its sweet torture, he slipped one finger between Allison's folds, penetrating deep into her center. Her muscles fluttered around his finger. Her hips met his, vaulting upward against his rock-hard erection. Their moans matched the rhythm of his thrusts.

"H..hhoouuse. Don't stop!" A second finger joined the first.

"These pants have got to go Ally!"

House removed his glistening fingers from her welcoming warmth; she felt lost without his touch, but as she watched him ravenously lick every drop of her sweet nectar from his hand, she found herself incredibly aroused. No man had ever touched … or tasted her that way.

House lowered her dress pants past her hips, under her tush, and down her long, gorgeous legs. She lay naked and vulnerable before him.

He just stood in total awe. "You are so beautiful Ally."

She returned his look of awe mixed in with a little shyness as he nestled his face between her knees. She trembled as he began to kiss a path up her inner thighs, spreading her legs further and further apart until he reached her throbbing core.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around the outer rim of her folds, teasing her until Cameron thought she would die from anticipation. She realized that the strange whimpering sounds that she heard were coming from her.

House couldn't wait; he devoured her dripping mound. He inhaled her intoxicating scent and tasted her flesh. He had to have more. He ran his rigid tongue up the length of her sex, then plunged it into her, relentlessly probing over and over again until Cameron shook from head to toe.

House draped her knees over his shoulders and settled in for his feast. Her whimpering made his throbbing cock even harder than he thought possible. His lips pounced on her clit, sucking harder and harder as she writhed beneath.

"Oh Christ!" yelled Cameron as she clenched the sheets between her fingers. House smiled and looked up at her, "You can call me Greg if you like."

He pressed his mouth to her clit and easily slid two fingers inside Cameron's aching walls. Her muscles reacted quickly; they clamped around him, kneading rhythmically when he began to thrust.

He drove into her hard and fast as he nipped at her swollen bud. He could tell she was seconds away from her orgasm.

Cameron started to whimper, "Please Greg. Please." House sucked harder, then blew on her clit.

That pushed Cameron over the edge. It was as if the lights went out and someone had lit off the big 4th of July fireworks. Greg greedily lapped up all the juices that flowed from her.

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven Ally,…you are so sweet."

3 3 3 3 3

**Good Vibrations – Part 3**

Cameron was in heaven herself. She was arched completely up off the bed to the point that her shoulder blades and head were the only parts touching the bed.

When House felt her body finally stop spasming and contracting from the orgasm, he gently laid her body back on the bed and removed her legs from his shoulders. He kissed his way back up to her mouth where he gave her a possessive kiss.

Cameron met his kiss with a fierceness that was almost primal. She could taste herself on his lips and on his tongue and it drove both of them crazy.

When neither one could breathe, they reluctantly broke the kiss. Cameron looked up into House's desired filled eyes and begged, "Greg, please….I can't wait any longer. I need you in me. Please!"

"God Allison, I was such a fool to wait this long. I need to be inside you too."

House adjusted himself so that the tip of his rock hard erection was at her glistening wet entrance.

"Wait! Greg…should I get on top to take the stress off your leg? It has to be hurting by now."

House leaned down and kissed each nipple before smiling and saying, "Yea, my leg hurts baby, but if you don't mind, this first time _I want to drive the bus_!"

Cameron giggled as she reached down and stroked his engorged cock. She quirked her eyebrow and asked, "If I don't have correct change, will you still let me ride the bus Dr. House?"

House groaned from what she was doing to him down below and replied breathlessly, "Honey, you can ride for free anytime you want."

Before Cameron had time for another witty reply, House entered her, slowly at first. He never took his eyes from hers.

Cameron gasped and threw back her head as he pushed further in. The feel of him filling her was unlike anything she had experienced before. She put her legs around his waist and pushed on his butt which forced him deeper inside of her. Both moaned in unison. House had been worried he would hurt her but apparently she was fine if she was aggressively pushing him in further.

"Sweet Jesus, Allison. You are so tight. You feel so damn good!"

"Mmmmm. Fuck me House. Fuck me like you've got three years to make up for!"

House had not heard this side of Cameron before, but it was a definite turn-on. He always took her for the 'make love to me' type, and here she was yelling Fuck me Fuck me!

House started to set up a rhythm, slowly gaining speed. They both tried to keep eye contact with each other, but were in so much ecstasy, they both ended up closing their eyes.

"Harder Greg!"

"Fuck!" yelled House as he slammed all ten inches into Cameron. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders again and now you could hear the slapping of their bodies hitting each other as he slammed into her time and time again. He ran his right hand over Cameron's tits, squeezing the nipples till she cried out in sweet agony.

"Greg, I…I can't; I can't take anymore."

"Tell me what you want baby."

"Please. Mmmmaake me c..come!"

"Your wish is my ….ugh..your command, princess!"

House continued to thrust into her as he lowered his thumb to Cameron's clit and slowly started rubbing circles around the swollen nub. Both could feel they were on the brink as their bodies started to tense. House could feel Cameron's muscles contracting around his full ten inches and he was ready to burst. But he wanted to come at the same time; to be able to look into Allison's eyes and kiss her when they climaxed together. She was almost there.

"Greg, I'm going to…."

House could feel what was happening to her body before the words starting leaving her lips. He gave a few final deep thrusts which sent Cameron over the brink and at the same time, House shot his hot seed into her body. Both never took their eyes off each other and kissed through their screams of ecstasy.

House collapsed on top of Cameron laying his head between her breasts, still buried deep inside her as the last of their spasms were released between their two bodies.

House raised his head from Cameron's chest and looked at her face and was upset to see tears streaking down her cheeks. His immediate concern was that he had hurt her.

"Ally, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Cameron ran her fingers through his hair and replied, "No, it's just I've never experienced anything so wonderful in my life before."

House leaned up and kissed her gently.

"Oh Ally, I feel the same way. I just feel so stupid for pushing you away. Look at all the time we've missed when we could have been together. And that's my fault. I have to live with that."

"Just promise me you won't ever push me away again. Promise me you really do love me."

"Allison, you know as well as I do, I'm a royal pain in the ass. We're going to end up fighting. But I'll make you a deal. I'll never give up on you, if you never give up on me. Do we have a deal, or no deal?"

Cameron looked around the room with a smirk on her face and snarked, "Why do I get the feeling that Howie Mandel is going to walk out of the bathroom with some supermodels holding briefcases?"

"Oh that is it. You are going to pay. I'm the only one who gets to be snarky young lady!" As House was saying this he quickly slid out of Cameron and started tickling her mercilessly. Cameron yelled, "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry" in between fits of laughter.

He was still tickling her and twisting her from side to side. She started to use her arms and legs to protect herself from the assault and the next thing she knew, she inadvertently kneed him in the right thigh.

House dropped to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He grabbed his thigh and cried out in pain, "Fuck!"

Cameron immediately jumped off the bed and knelt by his side; tears already falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had hurt him. "Oh my God, Greg. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. What can I do?"

House felt bad because he knew Cameron felt guilty and there was no way he was going to be able to convince her otherwise. It wasn't her fault. He was the one that started playing grab-ass with her.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Baby, it's not your fault. Just go get me my vicodin again." Cameron brought him the bottle and he took two pills handing her the bottle back. "Thanks Babe."

Cameron asked, "Can you get up onto the bed if I help you or do you need to just lie there for a while?"

"I should be able to get to the bed if you help me."

Cameron handed him his cane and then went to his other side and slid her arm under his arm and across his back. Between the two of them, they got him to a standing position and then slowly limped him over to the head of the bed where he laid down.

Since they had stopped their recreational activities, the room seemed to take on a sudden chill since both of them were still nude. She took half the bedspread and flipped it over House's body to cover him up as he lay there propped up against the pillows watching her. "You just lie there and rest your leg. I'm going to get the Jacuzzi going….that should help ease some of the pain."

Since they had no clothes with them except what they wore in, she didn't have a robe or anything to cover up in and she was quite chilled. Not to mention she was a little shy parading around in front of Greg stark naked. She spotted his button down shirt lying on the floor and picked it up. She slipped it on and buttoned a couple buttons. The tails of the shirt almost hit her knees. Much better.

She could have sworn she heard Greg mumble something about "spoilsport".

She proceeded to turn on the Jacuzzi faucets and get the water running, letting it fill the tub with nice hot water. While that was filling, she picked up her dress pants and took them into the bathroom to wash them out as best she could so she could wear them tomorrow when they drove home. Luckily they weren't dry clean only.

By the time she came back into the main room, the Jacuzzi was almost full, so she added just a touch of the complimentary bubble bath the hotel furnished. Soon there was a thick layer of lavender smelling bubbles across the top of the Jacuzzi.

Cameron turned to House and asked, "Are you ready to get in?"

"But Mom….I can't swim! If I start to drown, are you going to save me and give me mouth to mouth resuscitation?" asked Greg in his infamous whiney kid voice.

Cameron's eyes darkened with desire as she walked over to Greg while unbuttoning her shirt. She let it drop to the floor right as she stood in front of him. He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

Without verbally answering his question, Cameron leaned over and pinched his nose so his mouth popped open. That is when she placed her mouth on top of his and started to explore with her tongue as she let go of his nose. Greg's tongue met hers in a dance of desire; both fighting for dominance and control. Greg's arms came up and surrounded her,…pulling her down on top of him. When they had to break the kiss in order to suck some air into their lungs, Allison pulled away and stood up.

"Come on; let's get that leg soaking in the Jacuzzi."

House threw the cover off himself and stood up using his cane. Cameron still held on to him as he limped over to the Jacuzzi.

"Oh, hold on Greg. Let me go get some towels before we get in. Don't try getting in without my help." Cameron ran into the bathroom, grabbed two towels and ran back towards Greg.

As she approached him, he was leaning back against the hand rail that led down into the Jacuzzi. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had the biggest grin on his face.

Cameron stopped, cocked her head to the side and asked "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if you look more adorable bouncing running away, or bouncing running toward me?"

Cameron could feel the flush coloring her entire face. She was so worried about him trying to get into the Jacuzzi without her help, she had forgotten she was naked when she ran to get the towels.

House was laughing now as he saw Cameron realize what she had done. "Come over here and help me into this Jacuzzi before you overanalyze things! God, you are too cute."

Cameron laid down the towels next to the edge and then said, "Let me get in first and then you can hold on to me as you are getting in, OK?"

"Allison, I'm not completely helpless."

"No, you're not. But you're leg is more vulnerable than usual right now. And if you don't do what I say, you can count on Mt. Gregory becoming an inactive volcano from now on!"

"Holy shit Woman! You put it that way and Your wish is my Command!"

Cameron stepped down into the Jacuzzi and then turned back and lifted her hand up for House to grab it. He had one hand on the railing and one hand supported by Cameron, which honestly, he was glad for.

She led him over to the outer circle and let him sit on one of the molded seats so that one of the jets was aimed towards his right thigh.

"Ummm. That feels wonderful. Why don't you come sit next to me, Ally?"

"I will, but first I want to massage your leg to see if I can't undo what I did to it earlier."

As she knelt before him, disappearing up to her neck in the water and bubbles, he grabbed her chin and said, "Hey, I told you before and I meant it; this was not your fault. We were playing, and it was an accident. Period."

As she started to gently massage his mangled thigh muscles, tears came to her eyes once again and she cried, "I know it was an accident but I still feel terrible about it Greg. God, I would never hurt you for anything in the world."

"OK. That's it. Come here. Now."

House had scooted a little away from the back of the Jacuzzi, yet still on the seat. He spread his legs and motioned for her to walk between them. As she rose from the water, House was mesmerized by the sight of the bubbles cascading down her breasts and abdomen.

When she got close enough he grabbed her by the waist and told her to wrap her legs around him.

"What about your thigh?"

"You won't even be touching my thighs between the buoyancy and me holding you. Besides, those pills I took have helped a lot anyway."

House lifted her up out of the water a bit so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck. His hands immediately sought out her delectable round cheeks that hovered just slightly above his thighs.

"Now that is much better," House said as he placed his mouth on hers for a passionate kiss filled with promise.

"Greg, I never dreamed I could be this happy. Please tell me this is really happening and that it's not going to end."

"Ally, I feel like I'm dreaming too, but we're not. It's real. Just like my love for you is real. I never thought I'd be able to say that to another woman again. But your stunning little ass waited, and put up with my bull shit for three long years before I finally came to my senses. Trust me Ally, I am NEVER going to let you go. I realize how lucky I am. I still don't understand WHY you love me; I'm just going to wake up every morning thankful that you do."

They both had tears in their eyes as Allison kissed Greg with an intensity which conveyed what she could not put into words. He reciprocated in kind.

"OOOh. Greg…Is that your hand?" Allison squealed.

"Relax Babe. It's just Mt. Gregory being put back on the active volcano list!"

The couple that many bet would never get together, sat there wrapped around each other in a Jacuzzi, feasting on each others love for the other. They had finally found someone they truly loved and who truly loved them back, erasing the demons of both their lonely pasts.

**_... Written by FanFicCrazy_**


	30. Special Moments

_**Missed Opportunities Special Moments**_

_A House/Cameron Fic by Daisy_

**Chapter 1**

"Our two lovebirds are launched …" said Wilson with a contented smile as he

and Cuddy stepped back into her office and shut the door.

"Lisa, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations on you, I hope you'll forgive me." he said sincerely.

"It's long forgotten James. I _know_ how difficult it can be dealing with House."

Cuddy smiled. She could never stay mad at Wilson.

No woman in her right mind could resist his boyish charms.

"I'm just glad it all worked out for them."

"So am I … glad and relieved. I don't know if I could have coped with House if Cameron left." Wilson shuddered at the thought.

"Well you don't need to worry about it any more. You're a good man James.

House is lucky to have you for a friend."

Cuddy found herself inexplicably stroking Wilson's cheek. She was about to draw her hand away when she felt his strong arms slip around her waist.

"I have to admit … watching House and Cameron … well it made me a little envious …I wish …" Wilson paused, unsure of whether he could, or perhaps should, go on.

"That you had someone to share your life with James?" Wilson nodded, his chocolate brown eyes searching Cuddy's face for a clue to what she was thinking.

"I do too …" Cuddy admitted, settling into his arms.

"Well maybe we could …" Wilson bent down to meet her upturned face.

"I think we could …" Cuddy wrapped her arms around him. Her lips parted, inviting his kiss.

He tightened his embrace and kissed her gently; their tongues delved tentatively at first, until their kiss deepened. Wilson's hand slipped from behind her waist and moved up to cup her luscious breasts when …

"Whoa, whoa … what have we here …" snarked House, with a devilish grin as he watched Cuddy and Wilson scramble apart.

"House, what did I just say about barging into my office … and why are you back here?"

Cuddy demanded, trying to distract House.

"Where's Cameron?" She hasn't dumped you all ready, has she?" added Wilson.

"There's no way I'm ever going to give her a reason to dump me Wilson … she's just gone off to do a few girlie things before our date." House said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress his laughter.

"So why are you here?" Cuddy repeated.

"I just came to see if you two were free for dinner tomorrow night. I'd like to take Cameron out to celebrate her new job and I thought you could join us … what do you think?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow and looked at Cuddy.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night Lisa?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"I'd love to James …" Cuddy purred.

"Geez … _you two_ … get a room … or at least close the blinds.

Okay. I've got to go do a little shopping, hit the grocery store and get cleaned up. I'm making dinner for my girl tonight.

I'll call you with the details, but let's get dressed up Jimmy … tuxes, tails, the works. Gotta go."

And with that House headed to the door.

"And remember what I said … close the blinds … and you might just want to think about locking your door … you never know who might come barging in … ta-ta for now …" quipped House.

"Did House just say ta-ta for-now?" Cuddy asked, with a quizzical expression on her face.

House looked at his watch.

_Cameron should be here any second. The table's set, dinner's under control and I look mighty handsome, if I do say so myself._

_Wilson would be so proud … I'm such a girl …but I hope she likes everything._

_Thank God the cleaning lady was here today._

The sound of a delicate knock startled House out of his reverie.

He opened the door to find his beautiful Cameron standing there.

And beautiful she was.

She wore a dress made of pale yellow silk with a halter bodice and a soft, full skirt that ended just below her knees. She had curled her hair and wore it loose, letting her soft chestnut ringlets tumble over her creamy shoulders. Her polished toes peeked out of her strappy golden heels.

_She looks like a goddess._

"House … may I come in?" Cameron asked, utterly delighted with his reaction.

"Of course … I'm sorry … you … you just took my breath away … I couldn't speak… come in ... may I take your bag." he said, trying to recover.

House noticed a large tote bag in her hand.

_Did she bring her girlie stuff … a change of clothes … will she spend the night?_

_Where should I put this? In the bedroom? No, that would be too forward._

"I'll just set your bag in my study, if that's okay."

"That will be fine. House?" she asked, about to try and calm his nerves.

"I think it's about time you called me Greg." House said, smiling at Cameron softly.

"You look very handsome tonight Greg."

Cameron eyed House appreciatively. She could see that he'd put a big effort into his appearance for her. His beard was neatly trimmed and he was dressed completely in black; in dress pants and a black silk shirt.

"Thank you … I wanted to look nice for you. I have something for you."

Cameron followed House as he quickly limped into the kitchen.

When she walked by the dining room, she noticed how beautifully the table was set.

House reached in the fridge, then turned to Cameron.

"I hope this isn't lame, but I got this for you." he said handing her a clear bubble box.

The box contained a spray of three white phalaenopsis orchids affixed to a comb with thin white satin ribbon.

"I thought they would look pretty in your hair. Do you like them?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh Greg …" Cameron stared at the box, then looked up at House with tears in her eyes.

"I love orchids … they're lovely, thank you." House smiled.

"There's a mirror in the hall … "

Cameron pulled her hair back high over her left ear and slid the comb in securely.

She turned to House and smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're exquisite. I have to kiss you."

**Chapter 2**

"I never knew you could cook so well …" Cameron said enthusiastically.

"Well, steak and potatoes aren't too difficult to make …" House began.

"No, but the steak was perfect and the vegetables were delicious …" she continued.

"You have a good appetite tonight … I'm glad to see you eating." He often worried about her.

"I haven't had much of an appetite lately, but as you can see … I'm feeling a lot better."

"I can see that. Dessert?" House smiled at her empty plate.

"Oh yes please … "

"I bought my fav … I have chocolate cheesecake … I hope you like it …"

"It's one of my favourites too. "

House came out of the kitchen holding two small plates in one hand.

Cameron noticed the fancy chocolate swirls that had been piped onto the plate.

"Did you do this?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Yep …" he said proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed"

"I saw it on a cooking show once … it's pretty easy really … you just squirt the chocolate sauce onto the plate … I can teach you, if you like?" House offered eagerly.

"I'd like that." smiled Cameron, thinking of some other things they could do with that chocolate sauce.

"Oh … I forgot to tell you, this is sooo good. I caught Cuddy and Wilson kissing." House said, loving the fact that he had a juicy piece of gossip to share with Cameron.

"What? When?"

"After you left, I went back to her office to invite them to dinner with us tomorrow. When I walked in, the two of them were playing tonsil hockey and Wilson was just about to cop a feel of Cuddy's funbags …" chuckled House.

"I take it you didn't knock …" Cameron already knew the answer to that one.

"I never knock …" House said matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe you should start … you didn't like it much when people were staring at us today, did you?" she teased.

"Nope … do you like your cake?" House asked, trying to divert her attention away from himself.

"Its scrumptious … I'm going to gobble up every morsel"

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you … " he said lasciviously.

"Is that a promise …" Cameron said coyly

House gazed at Cameron across the table, studying her intently as she finished her dessert.

"Is everything all right Greg?" she asked.

"It is now … I don't know what I would have done if you'd left me …" House said sadly.

"I don't know how I could have gone on without you either." Cameron's eyes met his.

"I meant what I said before … about wanting to make your dreams come true …"

"You already have … my dream came true the moment you said you loved me."

Cameron reached for his hand.

"I do love you … I always have and I always will."

House was surprised at how easy it was to say those three little words now.

"I love you too." Cameron lifted his hand to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"I almost forgot, I have a little gift for you." Housed handed Cameron a small, elegantly wrapped parcel.

"You didn't need to get me anything." she protested.

"I wanted to … it made me feel good to be able to say that I was buying a present for my girlfriend. Open it."

He straightened himself up so he could peek inside the present along with Cameron.

Cameron slid off the bow and opened the small box.

"Oh Greg …" she lifted out a gold charm bracelet with two wrapped charms dangling from its links.

"A charm bracelet? I've always wanted to start one … it's so pretty … may I uncover the charms?"

"Sure … I picked it out the bracelet all by myself … it was the nicest one in the store." he said confidently.

She slid the wrapping off the first charm and found a flat golden heart.

"It's engraved …." he said, pointing to the delicate etching on its surface.

_To Allison, love Greg_

_June 29__th__, 2007._

"I thought that I could buy you a new charm to mark the special events in our lives … you know, our special moments … would you like that?"

Cameron looked at House with tears in her eyes.

"It's today's date … " she murmured.

"That was so you could remember the first time we …" he paused, thinking of what he hoped would happen later that night.

Cameron squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Today's a day a firsts and new beginnings for us … it's perfect!"

House smiled. "Now open the second one … I couldn't resist …."

"A telephone?... that's sweet, but what's the significance of the telepho….oh …"

A sexy smile spread across her face.

"Wednesday night? she asked. House loved how her green eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"Wednesday night."

He fastened the bracelet around Cameron's delicate wrist, then led her to his bedroom.

They stood by the bed, holding each others hands.

The enormity of what was about to happen had just hit home.

"I love you …" House whispered.

"I love you." Cameron answered.

House stroked her cheek tenderly.

Their lips parted quickly as they relived their passionate kisses of that afternoon.

But this time there were no deadlines and no gawking onlookers.

It was just the two of them.

Together at last.

Cameron looked up at him shyly.

Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt.

She left a trail of tender kisses on every inch of his flesh she revealed.

House closed his eyes.

He hands roamed over her bare back. His fingers traced her delicate shoulder blades and supple spine. He unfastened the short zipper above her waist, then slid his hands up to the nape of her neck and rested them on ties of her halter top.

He held his breath as he loosened the knot, but waited while Cameron removed his shirt.

He toed off his shoes and socks as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers.

He moaned softly when he felt her hands gently push his pants off his hips, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them quickly and stood, towering over her.

She swallowed hard and reached to touch his bulging arousal through the silky fabric of his black boxers. Her hand molded to the shape of his erection as she gingerly explored the part of him she thought would be hidden to her forever.

She massaged him slowly as her tongue followed the narrow ridge of hair up his chest to his nipples.

"Allison …" his breath was shallow now.

House reached for the knot and untied it in a frenzy.

The straps fell away exposing her perfect breasts.

He pulled her to him as he engulfed her luscious orbs in his mouth, first one, then the other, flicking and sucking her rosy nipples in a flurry of passion that ignited them both.

"Greg … please … I don't want to wait …" whispered Cameron.

He lifted off her dress as she lowered his boxers away from his glistening cock.

House stopped for a moment.

"Are those what I think they are?" he asked, as a deliciously sexy smile lit up his face.

"You're not the only one who went shopping after work." Cameron said, raising an eyebrow.

House lowered Cameron to the bed, slipped off her shoes, then perched beside her.

"I can't believe that you thought to buy those for me …" he said, truly touched that she remembered how much he wanted them.

"I wanted to get you something special and what do you give a man who has everything?"

_A man who has everything_ … House thought for a moment. _She's right._

"Bikini panties with little bows on each side that he can undo!" they said in unison, collapsing in laughter in each others arms.

They were breathing heavily as their laughter faded and looked into each others eyes with wanton desire.

House kissed Cameron sweetly, then asked,

"May I open my present?"

"Please Greg … open it quickly …"

House nestled between her thighs, undid the tiny bows and removed the last barrier between them.

One touch of his lips to her quivering mound sent shockwaves coursing through her body.

The pressure inside his engorged member was building rapidly.

There was so much of _her _he wanted to taste and touch.

Her body ached to have him inside her as her circled her clit with his flattened tongue.

There was so much of _him_ she wanted to taste and touch.

Three years of longing would not be satisfied by one single act of love.

House steadied himself .

His tip was poised at her entrance.

He slid inside her, deeper and deeper, until he could go no further.

Cameron gasped at his size.

She wrapped her legs around his hips meeting him, thrust for thrust as he began to pump.

Her demands of harder and faster were willingly met.

He could feel her muscles clamping around his throbbing cock, squeezing as he penetrated,

relaxing as he withdrew.

And then they came.

Their blistering climaxes ripped through their bodies.

They struggled to kiss amidst their moans and cries of ecstasy.

And then there was peace.

They held each other as their bodies settled, basking in the joy that finally filled their lives.

"Allison …" House said, as he gently stroked her hair.

"Mmm Hmm …" she murmured contentedly.

"I really liked my present."

"I'm glad."

"Did you know that today was the first time I've ever said that I'm a man who has everything?"

"No… why?" she asked, turning to look in his eyes.

"It's because I have you …"

Cameron smiled lovingly at House.

"… and these really cool panties!"

**_... Written by Daisyb10_**


	31. Mr Marvin Gaye on the Stereo

A/N: This is the final bonus chapter of Missed Opportunities. On behalf of all our authors, I'd just like to say thank you for reading and for your reviews. Enjoy!

_**Mr. Marvin Gaye on the Stereo….**_

**_by JellyBean30_**

House opened the door to his apartment and let Cameron enter before him. It wasn't her first time there by any means, but it was their first time there together. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against it.

Cameron turned to him and silently asked permission to look around. House nodded. She'd been here before, of course, and been through all of his things already but this was their first time here together. She was nervous, and she hoped poking around for a few minutes would help settle her nerves.

She walked slowly past the desk, letting her hand glide across the top of the impossibly soft leather sofa. The feeling of the buttery material beneath her fingers prompted all sorts of delicious images to flow though her mind. She had a feeling this sofa would quickly become one of her favorite pieces of House's furniture.

She paused to look at the books on the shelf near the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her from across the room. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Goosebumps crawled over her flesh in tantalizing waves. Every glance he sent in her direction was like a hundred little kisses being showered over her skin. She could feel the soles of her feet tingling already and was amazed that she could be so aroused without even touching him.

House watched Cameron's fingers float over his piano and drew in a deep breath at the scenes that played out in his mind's eye. Cameron in his lap while he sat at the bench. Cameron draped nude over the top of the instrument, her heels tickling the ivories. Cameron bent over, elbows pounding a cacophony of sound from the keys. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to climb over the couch and throw her down on the floor. There would time for all of those things. Tonight he wanted to learn her the way he'd learned the piano. Hours and hours of practice.

Cameron examined the guitar hanging on the wall behind the TV. She heard House moving on the other side of the room and an anticipatory tension flooded her body. She heard buttons clicking and then music began playing in the small apartment. Cameron recognized the song and laughed.

"Something funny?" House asked.

"Marvin Gaye?" Cameron questioned. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

"I promised Foreman," House said quietly. Cameron shook her head both in amusement and at her lack of understanding. He'd explain it someday, she was sure.

She turned to tease him about his musical selection but froze when her eyes met his. Suddenly it wasn't funny anymore. The years of flirting, staring, fantasizing and teasing were over. This was real.

Cameron walked slowly across the small living room toward House, his back once again leaning against the door. She pressed herself snugly against him and tilted her head back to see those eyes. Oh, those eyes.

House leaned down and placed his lips over hers. He moved and she moved and soon there was nothing else in the world but these lips. She darted out her tongue and he opened his mouth instantly, reveling in the taste of her. Their tongues and lips slid and twirled for what seemed like hours before finally House pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers.

Cameron leaned forward and kissed his neck, slowly making her way across his stubbled jaw to his ear. She tugged on the lobe gently with her teeth and let her hot breath whisper gently over the moistened skin.

"Oh god," House moaned.

"Just so you know," Cameron said huskily, "I've never made a tree either."

House chuckled at her and let his head drop to rest on her shoulder for a moment before taking her by the arm and leading her to the bedroom.

Once inside he hung his cane from the doorknob and turned to watch her stand eagerly by the bed. He limped heavily toward her and placed a hand on her cheek. He let his fingers trace a slow path down the side of her neck, across her shoulder and finally to the buttons on her blouse. Each undoing revealed more of her creamy skin to him until finally the blouse was pooled on the floor.

Her pants received a similar treatment as he inched them slowly down her legs, savoring every bit of the glorious body that was unveiled. When she stood before him in her matching demi-bra and boy cut briefs in a shade of blue that very nearly matched his eyes, House stood back to admire her beauty.

Cameron trembled under his intense stare. A blush began to form on her cheeks and House watched with mounting pleasure as it spread down her slender neck and across the top of her chest. Her nipples stood erect beneath the thin material of her bra.

"Greg?" Cameron said, a little uncertainly. Why had he stopped? Was he having second thoughts about this?

"You are so …" _beautiful? sexy? pale? thin?_ Cameron's mind self consciously filled in the blanks until he spoke again. "HOT." House stressed the word.

"And you are so House," Cameron said wryly. She could feel some of her insecurities slip away as she realized he wasn't still searching for flaws.

House placed his hands on her svelte hips and guided her to lie down on the bed. Watching her silken brown locks envelop her face like a cloud House quickly kicked off his shoes and shed his shirt and jeans. He felt no desire to allow Cameron the luxury of studying his rapidly aging body. He heard a gasp escape Cameron's lips and cringed, assuming she was reacting to his leg.

Cameron sat up and ran her hands over his muscular chest and abdomen, following her fingertips with her tongue. House felt relief and adrenaline flood his body as she showed him that his leg didn't matter to her. Cameron swirled her tongue around his nipples and suddenly even his boxers felt uncomfortably tight.

House crawled forward, with Cameron still laving her tongue across his lean body, until she was once again lying on the bed. He impatiently removed her bra and panties and flung them haphazardly across the room. Cameron laughed deep in her throat.

House began exploring just below her collarbone and didn't stop until his lips and tongue had tasted every inch of her breasts, abdomen and legs. Then he placed his large palms beneath her and flipped her over to her stomach. This time he began at her ankles and licked and sucked his way upward. When he reached the backs of Cameron's knees she hissed and clenched tightly. Intrigued and pleased, House paid even more thorough attention as he made his way up the backs of her thighs an aching millimeter at a time.

When he reached the barest of creases where the tops of her thighs met the gentle curve of her ass Cameron mewled loudly. House grinned as he continued further, teasing the sensitive flesh above her hips and reveling in the sensitive patches he found on her back.

When House reached her neck and began kissing it, Cameron felt his length graze against her ass. She thrust her hips upward, placing weight on her knees and ground her ass into his erection.

"God, Greg, please," she moaned into his pillow, the scent of him and feel of him nearly overwhelming her.

House didn't need to be asked twice. He shoved his boxers roughly down his hips and managed to kick them off his legs. Cameron felt his exposed member graze against her once more and she opened her legs to him.

House entered her from behind slowly, a feral growl escaping him and her tight inner muscles clenched him in a vice-like grip.

Cameron moaned loudly and breathily, it was almost a sob.

"Am I hurting you?" House asked in concern.

"Oh," Cameron breathed, "not anymore."

House closed his eyes, knowing exactly what she meant, and vowed to never hear those words from her again.

They began slowly, teasingly. House could feel his leg beginning to tire and as if Cameron could sense that somehow, she shifted and wiggled against him until he was leaning all his weight on his good leg and she was supporting herself against the headboard.

The new angle proved extremely pleasurable for Cameron, as each thrust hit her g-spot perfectly. After only a few moments, House could feel her contracting wildly against him and Cameron called out his name feverishly.

The sound of that raspy 'Greg' was so intoxicating to House's ears that his own climax soon followed Cameron's. A whispered 'Allison' was all that escaped his lips, but Cameron heard it.

Spent, they collapsed to the bed together in a tangle of arms and legs that shouldn't have been comfortable but was.

"I love you," Cameron said softly.

"And I … I love you too," House replied.

"How soon can we do that again?" Cameron asked.

"The sooner the better," House said as he pulled her naked body close against his own. "I missed enough chances. I'm not missing any more."


End file.
